Fate of the two
by nubsauce13
Summary: Naruto, a 5 year old boy, learns he holds the Kyuubi inside him. When he learns of this he starts training to surpass the 4th Hokage... but what dangers will await Naruto in the furtre? No one knows... NaruxFem-KyuxFem-Hakux? I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Chapter 1: Prolouge

It was night time in Konoha, though one could be forgiven if you had said it was a warm summer's day. Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was under attack. The attacker was not the army of an enemy village, the attacker was not even human, it was a blood red fox of monstrous proportions. The fox was by all definitions a demon and as such had a fitting title; Kyuubi no Youko. The attack left the village in flames burning so bright creating that illusion that night was day, the heat from these flames so intense that it could be felt all throughout the village.

The fox had appeared 15 weeks ago for some unknown reason, it had been roaming the country side, apparently in search of something, then one fell night it started on a rampage, killing all who stood in its way.

The ninja of Konoha were not simply going to let this demon destroy their home, everything that they had worked so hard to rebuild after the war with Iwagakure would be for naught if the Fox penetrated their line of defense. They fought with all the power they could muster, trying everything they knew to subdue the beast, but it was not enough. The monster was powerful, outrageously so, nothing seemed to work, they soon realized that if anyone could bring the monster down it would be the strongest in their village, the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, even had his own doubts about whether he could defeat the Fox, he had discussed with his wife Kushina about his plan of attack when intelligence reports came through that the Fox was on a rampaging path towards Konoha.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

'_Minato-kun, what will you do?" A worried Kushina asked her beloved_

_There was no immediate reply, a long silence followed as he thought his answer through carefully, Kushina waited patiently, a trait most uncharacteristic of her_

"_I'm thinking that I may have to seal it. There doesn't seem to be any other way," the response while definite was not without pain, the sealing process was such that it required his life. _

"_Seal?" she inquired through narrowed eyes "Into what? This is the Kyuubi no Youko that we are talking about here, not the Nibi which is sealed into an iron ball or the Ichibi; sealed into a kettle. It will simply break free if the prison does not have a will of its own to hold it at bay. The Fox is simply to powerful." _

_While mostly curious, she was slightly suspicious, what did her husband know of sealing methods that would allow him to be able to seal the most powerful of Bijuu?_

_Minato drew a long breath before answering, _

"_Kushina-chan, I must seal it into a new born baby 3 days old at the most. It is the only way."_

_Kushina looked at the man she loved, though this look held no love, it was the one that she reserved for her most hated enemies. It was one that spoke of knowing unforgivable atrocities were committed by the soon to be dead. _

"_You cannot be serious you would be damning that child to a life of misery." She asked with a rather sharp edge to her voice, currently thinking about her unborn baby and what would happen if that fate was thrust upon it._

"_I have no choice, one sacrifice his or her life to save the rest." There was no anger in his voice, only regret and disappointment for the current course of action._

_She softened her gaze and then asked quietly "What if you and I…"_

_Minato interrupted "No, we are only mortal, there is nothing we can do, the sealing is the only method."_

"_Very well, what if aren't any babies born in the 3 day prior to the attack, then what?" seeing the apologetic look on Minato's face a sudden wave of realization swept over her._

"_No, you will not use our child. I will not subject our own flesh and blood to that. I'm nowhere near giving birth yet any way." Kushina stood firm_

"_We can induce the pregnancy, as it stands, we will be leaving behind an orphan, and I would trust no one else with such a burden."_

_She was in shock "Orphan? What do you mean orphan?"_

"_The sealing…" he hesitated lightly "The sealing will require my life. I must summon the Shinigami to consummate the sealing."_

_She realized what he was saying, the bond that they shared was beyond the legal status of husband and wife, it was such that when one pair of the couple died, the other would die as well so they would be united in the afterlife and the remaining person would not be left lonely._

_It took many days of arguing between Kushina and Minato before her resolve was finally broken and she agreed to have the sealing performed on their unborn baby. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

That brings us back to the present; the Konoha ninja were no longer trying to kill the beast, merely slow it down waiting for the Fourth Hokage to arrive.

Minato was in the hospital, holding his unconscious wife's hand as their child, a healthy young boy was removed though caesarean section. After the procedure, the genjutsu used to place her in an unconscious state was removed, allowing her to hold her child for the first and only time. She was enthralled by his little hand grasping around her finger as she nursed him. She was brought out of her reverie by a deep voice

"Kushina-hime, its time, I must go and perform the sealing before any more lives are lost." came Minato's voice, breaking into her thoughts

Then he leant over and said in a voice so low that only she could hear,

"I'll see you on the other side, Minato-koi." was Kushina's simple reply.

In a streak yellow that had earned him the title of 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' the Yondaime Hokage had disappeared to the battle field, knowing that his death would be the price for the victory he was about to achieve.

When he got to the battle grounds then was a unanimous cry from the ninja that their leader had arrived, that their shining hope had come to save the day, cheering him to victory.

Minato heard none of this, when he arrived he was in shock, never had he imagined the scale of destruction he was viewing. He was a man that had killed an enemy army on his own and yet to him this was even worse. Every sense was informing him of the tragedy that had occurred. The feeling of a blood soaked ground squelching as he walked, the sound of dying comrades that were not granted the mercy of a swift and painless death, the smell of burning flesh, the taste of the smoke thick in the air from all of the fires, and the sight, the sight of hundreds upon hundreds of lifeless bodies, ripped in to shreds, burnt, flattened by the Foxes great paws all dyed red with blood.

A man that appeared much too old to be on the battlefield approached him,

"Minato-kun, are you sure that this is for the best? You could teach me the hand signs for the jutsu and allow me to take your place." Sarutobi, the previous Hokage had asked.

"No old man, this is my responsibility, I will not shirk from my duties as Hokage." the tone of his voice indicated a will of steel that would likely never be changed.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-kun please watch over him and if possible teach him a trick or two" he said as he addressed two men that appeared with the previous Hokage, Jiraiya a man in his mid 40's with a flowing mane of white hair and Kakashi, a boy in his mid-late teens with a cloth mask over the bottom half of his face and a mop of silver hair.

After they both gave their solemn promise to do all that they could for the boy Minato summoned Gambunta, the Toad boss.

"**Minato, if I'm not much mistaken that's the Kyuubi. Don't tell me you seriously intend on taking on the most powerful of the Bijuu**?" Gambunta's deep rumbling voice was heard all throughout the battle field.

"Afraid so Boss. I need you to keep him busy and me out of his reach while I make the final preparations for the sealing." was the reply and request by Minato.

"**I will do what I can**." was the only reply that Minato received for Gambunta had already jumped into the fray to occupy the Fox, ninjato drawn. The fox turned to be more than a tough adversary for the Toad boss. Every time the fox was open and Gambunta had a clear shot at it, it would simply swing its tails in defense, tails said to be able to cause tsunami's and crush mountains. While there was no large body of water to test this out on and the nearest mountain was Hokage monument – miles away in Konoha, the wide spread destruction seen in the forest trees was more than enough reason to make Gambunta try to dodge the blows instead of block.

Then Minato's voice rang through the sound of battle,

"It's ready! Kyuubi no Youko, I can't kill you but I can still seal you soul! Good bye you pitiful creature! **Shiki Fuin**!" he screamed.

Visible to only Minato and the Kyuubi a spectral entity appeared behind Minato, the Shinigami; it plunged its hand into the Kyuubi and tore out its soul placing it into the stomach of the newly born Naruto, where an intricate pattern appeared on his stomach.

As his last words, he spoke to Naruto,

"Naruto, please forgive your father for the burden I have place on you. I'm sorry for preventing you from meeting either of your parents, but this had to be done. Goodbye, my son."

The surrounding ninja couldn't see what was happening; all they knew was that the Kyuubi had disappeared. They started to rejoice, the crisis finally over. The rejoicing was brought to an abrupt end when their Hokage voice screamed out in pain. Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Kakashi all knew what was happening and tried as best they could to hold back their tears, but it was in vain, they could not and they finally allowed their tears to freely fall down their face. Just as suddenly as the screaming had started the screaming ended, Minato falling off of Gambunta's head was caught in Jiraiya's arms as the little bundle of cloth that was Naruto was caught in Kakashi's arms. Sarutobi had the responsibility of holding the crowd at bay telling them that this was neither the time nor the place to answer all of their questions. Gambunta was able to shed a single tear before he dispelled to the summoning realm as there was no human to anchor him to this realm.

It had already been decided that Sarutobi would once again take up the reins and become the Hokage after Minato had died from the sealing. He had clearly stated that questions could be asked later and any that were not of a classified nature would be answered, he was glad he had made that decision as he realized that over come with grief he could hardly answer the questions that would have been asked even if he wanted to.

* * *

**Ok this is my first chapter and im making more. My plot is actually the mixture of some other peoples. Don't fret the only things im using is for the beginning parts then from there ill make it up as i go along as of now i for some reason am already planning on chapters from 9-12. Well this is me just rambling on so i just want to say please be gentle cause the next one will be alot better! Believe it! *slaps self* damn Naruto been watching his show for too long -_-**

**Next Chapter: Deal of Destiny**


	2. Chapter 2: Deal of Destiny

**Welcome to my second edition of Fate of the Two! **

**"example" demon**

_"example" "example" **"example"**_ **Boss/summons**

_'example'_ **human thoughts**

**'example' demon thoughts**

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Chapter 2: Deal of Destiny

Today is October 10th. It has been 5 years since the battle for the survival of the Hidden Leaf Village. "Kill the Demon!!!" In this once place of paradise is a boy that has just turned 5. "Leave me alone!! I'm not a demon!!" The boy is said to house the fabled Kyubbi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox demon. "Get Him!!" Being that this child was born on the same date as the sealing of the demon today is the worst day to be outside of his small apartment. "N-No l-leave me A-ALONE!!" Today is the day of the Kyubbi festival celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi at the hands of the village's 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "Look! The demon went into a dead end! We'll surely kill him NOW!!" said a partially drunk villager.

Now facing a wall and scared beyond relief Naruto Uzumaki "Namikaze" (he doesn't know yet but neither do the villagers) huddles up into a ball in a corner to accept his fate.

Just then out of the corner came the mob of villagers and some ninja.

"Looky here, the demon is trying to huddle up to keep itself from being killed! We can't have that now can we?" said a crazily-looking insane man said

"Yeah!" said the mob as they rushed to beat the helpless child to the brink of death

Naruto just sat there and get beaten to a bloody pulp that was getting harder and harder to recognize.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOUR DOING!?!" boomed a mighty and powerful voice

The people turned around to see a man that they never wanted to see as of right now. The 3rd Hokage, aka the Professor, in his red and white robe with his hat with the kanji of "Fire Shadow", was pretty much one of the most powerful ninja in the whole world and he was seriously ticked off.

"W-We were just f-finishing o-off what the 4th started H-Hokage-sama" said a trembling chunin as the KI coming off the Hokage was extremely terrifying. It made the Kyubbi look like a kit in comparison.

Glaring even harder, "What your doing is hurting a INNOCENT CHILD!" yelling at the end.

The mob was on the ground from the lack of air due to the KI sucking all the air out of them. "But-but he is a demon!" said a villager and just costed the whole mob their lives.

"Anbu!" Sarutobi yelled out to nothing

A group of about 7-9 men and women clad in Anbu uniforms appeared out of no where. These Anbu weren't regular ones. Oh no no no. These were Sarutobi's personal guard which means they are probably part of the top 20 of the village. The Hokage first, the Sannin second to fourth, Kakashi no Sharingan fifth, Itachi Uchiha the Uchiha prodigy being sixth, and these Anbu being seventh on.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Take these law breakers to Ibiki and say no holding back."

"Hai"

Sarutobi acting fast picked the beaten Naruto up and shunshined to the hospital so fast it would of made Minato look slow.

* * *

Now in a special room meant for whenever Naruto is beaten, Sasuke sets Naruto down on the bed and 2 of the Hokage's most loyal doctors came in and started to diagnose Naruto.

The 2 were Ashca Moritoa and Kilaca Moritoa, both husband and wife and very good friends to Minato and Kushina before they died. They were some of the few doctors that respected Naruto for his sacrifice.

"Sasuke-san it seems he is fine thanks to the Kyuubi healing most of the wounds but his mental state is at risk of a breakdown." stated Ashca

"Damn those deranged villagers" cursed Sasuke but right now he was too worried to care about the villagers right now.

"Its best to let him rest for now and wait for the result in the morning." in a soft and a sad tone says Kilaca

"Thank you both for doing all that you can for him" bowing to them both in true respect

"its our duty as medics to heal and treat ALL so no need to be so thankful Sasuke-san" Ashca says with a small smile and bows with his wife then turns to leave

"Kami-sama please help Naruto from his troubles…" prays Sasuke then he turns to leave and see to it that Naruto gets better protection

* * *

**In Naruto's Mindscape after he past out**

Laying down on a cool and wet floor of a sewer-like area we find Naruto waking up.

"What happened…? Where am I…?" says while looking around seeing that he is in a dark damp and cold sewer

The next thing Naruto hears is a low but powerful growl coming from a passageway a couple hundred feet away. Not really caring about his well-being Naruto walks to where the growl came from and comes across a sight that will forever change his life and his destiny. In the back of the passageway is a giant pair of prison-like bar doors with a slip of paper on the area that looks to be where the lock should be with the kanji "Seal" on it.

**Two large and ferocious looking red eyes opened beyond those gates and from everywhere came a low and strong voice, "Who dares enter my domain?"**

Staring as if he looked dead, "I have… Kyuubi no Kitsune…"

**Startled, "So you know who I am and that I am within you?"**

"It doesn't take a idiot to figure out that with all the beatings, insults, and also that I have whisker marks that I am the alleged container of the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune…" says with a almost dead and soulless tone that even sent a shiver down the fox's spine from the lack of emotion.

"…**Well I guess you are correct ningen… but also I must ask a question… " seeing that Naruto was listening, " My question is for what do I have the honor of for you to enter my domain?" though he didn't know it the fox demon would regret the answer immensely**

"I am here because not a few minutes ago I was almost beaten to death by the villagers for having you in my body and since they couldn't hurt you they thought by hurting me they could make you suffer as well…" still in his emotionless state

**After feeling great regret from what the being has done to the poor ningen he comes up with a plan that will be beneficial to both parties, "Hey kit… look I maybe a demon but what those villagers have done is nothing more then worse then what I have ever done so I propose that we strike a deal of sorts…"**

"And might I ask are the stipulations of this alleged deal Kyuubi-sama?" starting to get his emotions back little by little Naruto finds interest in the 'deal' the demon has proposed

"**The deal composes mainly a benefit to you in general but to me as well. I can summon 3 of the 5 elemental spirits into you and with them you with be able to control those individual elements with nothing but ease. Being that they are the spirits themselves they have the knowledge of all the known jutsus for their respective element so say if you chose fire then every known fire jutsu will be at your disposal so to speak because the spirits will listen to you and will pass the information onto you while you train in their element"** pausing to let the information to sink he continues **"and also over time if new jutsu were created into the world then the respective spirit instantly knows it and can teach it to you as well."**

"Ok then tell what is the catch of gaining this power and also what will you want in return?" Naruto says really interested now in the 'deal'

"**The catch is that each spirit has their own 'test' of sorts for you to pass for you to gain power over them. And what I want is that you allow me the ability to see, smell, and hear the outside world since it has been so long since I have seen or smelled fresh air in the past 5 years." stated the immense demon fox**

"Alright but first tell me how I will be able to allow you those senses?"

"**All you need to do is rip at least 1/8 of the seal off of the cage but before you react negatively I have to say that the seal was empowered by the Shinigami himself so it would be impossible for me to escape. Also with the seal being ripped you gain some more bonuses as in increased senses, stamina, mental capacity, and reflexes and also the ability to talk to foxes in a way like the Inuzuka clan can with dogs." stated the demon lord**

"hmmm… well it seems we have ourselves a deal Kyuubi-sama-" says Naruto only to be interrupted by Kyuubi

"**Rei Kisaki.." said the fox**

"What?" slightly puzzled said Naruto

"**My true name is Rei Kisaki, Kyuubi is just the title for my 9 tailed fox form…"**

"What do you mean by 'form' Rei-sama?"

"**I have a human form as well…" saying that the demon started to change size rapidly. The demon shrunk to the size of a 5'11 women with a dark red kimono that hugged her figure greatly. She has luminescent silky skin that is tanned. Fiery red upper back length hair with some bangs falling in front of her seemingly flawless face with her half dark red eyes that look to be able to pierce the soul. She has at least a borderline between C- and D-cup breasts. In all there is only a few words Naruto could muster as he watched the transformation.**

"perfectly… beautiful…" staring wide-eyed and drinking in Rei's entire figure and trying to rid of the onslaught of perverted thoughts which were pretty much projected on a wall of the cage unbeknownst to Naruto but not to Rei as she giggled and blushed at some of the images and the compliment Naruto gave her just seconds ago.

"**Well Naruto-kun…" in a slight seductive voice which sent a shiver through Naruto's body and he regained his composure to listen to Rei, "before you go and think that way maybe you should take the portion on the seal off and do your tests from the spirits before you have to wake" now in a slightly commanding tone that made Naruto move to rip the 1/8 part off**

When he did so he wasn't prepared for the rush of pain of Rei's chakra rushing into his system and into his senses. Also it seems the water that was about knee high in the sewer seems to be slowly lowering.

Regaining his bearing from the pain he speaks up in a weakened voice, "damnit that fucking hurt like hell!"

"**Opps sorry Naruto-kun I forgot about the pain that was going to come but don't worry your body got used to the extra chakra fast and also may I ask which 3 spirits you wish to have so I can do my part of the deal." stated Rei**

Taking a weak thinking pose, "Wind because it sort of calls to me in a way, Fire because both Wind and Fire will power each other, and Water for the ability to combine with Wind to create Ice and also if I combine Water and Fire I can create steam which is very powerful and deadly to enemies." Naruto stated wisely

" **I must say you chose very wisely and also have what you could do with the elements in mind which could benefit if you could actually create the spirit of Ice in your mind adding in the 3 ill give you but Steam isn't actually a element but another form of water to which you could make your own jutsu to use the steam to your advantage." stated Rei**

"So in other words I could pretty much make a spirit in my own mind?" getting a nod from Rei he continues "Alight Rei-chan I am ready."

**Blushes from the '-chan' suffix she shuts her ends and said 3 words in a ancient and hard to recognize language. (in English: Ares. Ifrit. Velena.)**

Just then 3 pillars of wind, water, and fire emerged from the ground showing 3 beings in all their glory.

Ares, Spirit of Wind, is a 5'10 blond woman that wears a pearl white kimono that allowed some hugging of her figure. She has Ino's kind of blond hair and reaches down to her lower back in a ponytail. Emerald green eyes that show true kindness and gentleness. Her face almost rivals that of Rei's and her breasts seem to be mid C-cup.

Velena, Spirit of Water, 5'8 ocean blue haired woman that wears the same kimono style as Ares but is sky blue almost as blue as Naruto's eyes. Her hair reaches her upper back and is let loose like Rei's hair. Her dark blue eyes are almost like the depths of the ocean and her face is a close third with Ares in second and Rei in first of beauty. She has low C-cup breasts.

Ifrit (I do not own his name), Spirit of Fire, looked like a devil with horns sticking out of his head. His hellish looking skin was bronze colored. He wore nothing but a pair of tattered shorts that seem to blow in a invisible wind. His whole body was that of a demon that has been bodybuilding its entire life but also to keep a swimmer kind of body. His amethyst colored eyes looked menacing and fear invoking.

"**These 3 are the spirits of Wind, Water, and Fire. Ares, Spirit of Wind," Ares bows, " Velena, Spirit of Water," Velena bows also, " and then Ifrit, Spirit of Fire." Ifrit just stares at the boy who still has his soulless eyes that surprise both Ares and Velena and make Ifrit raise a eyebrow.**

"_It is a honor to be summoned by you Rei-sama." Ares and Velena bow to Rei and speak in unison._

"_**What is with that kid Rei-sama? He looks as if he has died and yet still alive." asks and states Ifrit**_

"**This child is my container and as for the question then just tap into his memories of what happened only about a hour ago." Rei states to the 3 spirits**

The three shift through the memories of Naruto and all three, even Ifrit, become shocked at what has happened to Naruto all his life. Ares actually broke down crying halfway through the memories. Velena then broke down when she was down. Ifrit on the other hand was livid from what these so called 'villagers' have done to another human being a child no less and it was all because he housed his mistress for a crime they both didn't want to commit from what he knows and now has seen.

"_That's horrible!" Ares sobs out_

"_I've seen demons and great beasts do nasty things but this is just to much for a child to go through." Velena says sadly_

"**As you have seen from the memories he has gone through hell and for what happened I gave him a deal that would be beneficial to him which involves you 3 joining into his mind and granting him your powers over your elements." Rei says sadly as she remembers everything as well**

"_Well… we could give him the powers but he would have to… take our tests to gain them but from what I have seen he already has my consent…" Ares says regaining her composure_

"_In my heart I would give him the powers without a second thought to help him with his life but the rules state that he needs to be tested to our standards…" Velena sadly announces_

"_**Alright it is time for you to take the tests little boy-"**_

"Naruto" stated the blond

"_**Alright 'Naruto' the tests are what we spirits choose of you to do that prove that you are willing to be able to control our element." Ifrit explains in a rough voice**_

"I am ready for the challenges" Naruto bows

"_**Good because you will need to be for my test" Ifrit grins evilly**_

"_Alright Naruto-kun my test needs for you to grasp your emotions and use them right and make your chakra move fluently as if it were water itself"_

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Naruto starts to concentrate on moving his chakra through his chakra points slowly and in control. After about 30 minutes of concentration a blue hue appears around Naruto in a balanced manner and his facial expression shows that he is calm.

"_Alright you have successfully made your chakra to move fluently as it is needed to actually do any water jutsu. I, Velena, approve of the passing of my knowledge and powers to you."_

On two of the walls in the mindscape there are two glowing kanji for both Wind and Water.

"Thank you for the acceptance Velena-chan" Naruto bows in a calm tone

"_**Now comes the true test" Ifrit smirks evilly**_

Getting in a some what fighting stance and confidently says "Bring it on!" says a now wild Naruto

"_**With pleasure. My test is for you to beat me in a one on one combat match no help" cuts a glance at Rei "or powers except just brute strength and the inner resolve to win which is how you truly force fire to bend to your will."**_

"Now this is what I like to hear" Naruto smirks

"_**Now then if your ready then lets… BEGIN!" Ifrit charges Naruto at blinding speeds and punches him in the gut and then knee him in the face sending him flying**_

"ugh…" back flips and lands weakly on feet in stance again staring Ifrit down

"_**Don't tell me your giving up so easily you weakling and being a weakling gets your precious loved ones dead"**_

Naruto after hearing that downcasts his hair so it covers his eyes

"_**heh thought so you really are a weakli-" before he can finish he gets punch in the gut HARD by a enraged Naruto making him double over**_

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME WEAK AND THIS IS FOR THINKING SO LITTLE OF ME!" cups his hands into a ball and slams them down onto Ifrit's back sending him into the ground hard again

"_**heh" spits some saliva and blood out "Now that's what I am talking about turn your weakness against itself and make it your strength and push forward to WIN" Ifrit punches Naruto in the face sending him into a wall but Naruto shoots back out of the wall and starts punching Ifrit **_

"I WILL WIN!" Naruto starts glowing bright blue as he keeps punching Ifrit and now his punches start to become powerful blurs and then he cocks his arm back and punches Ifrit with all his might sending Ifrit straight into Rei's cage making it rattle by the force

Rei, Ares, and Velena just stared at Naruto wide-eyed and slack jawed as Naruto just punched Ifrit, one of the strongest spirits, with the might of a full blown demon. Naruto is just standing there with his fist still out from the punch and he's panting hard.

_**Coughing, Ifrit manages to cough out "Good *cough* job gaki *cough* you pass my test *cough* I, Ifrit, approve of the passing *cough* of my knowledge and power onto you Naruto"**_

Right after that a third and final kanji appears on the third wall saying "Fire". Naruto falls to his knees to catch his breath.

"**Well done Naruto-kun it has been almost 500 years since ANYONE has beaten Ifrit before and I must say that was some power behind that punch… kind of makes you wonder what made you think of fighting so hard to win." Rei says in a happy voice at the beginning and soft at the end**

"hehehehe… the reason where I got the power is because I wanted to protect those that I love and that are precious to me… and THAT is true strength not flashy moves or monster strength because even then those only get you so far but protecting those that you call precious make you put your life on the line and push you past your limit to achieve victory and protect for the cause" he proudly states

Rei, Ares, and Velena smile at the explanation that Naruto gave and agree with the logic behind it as well as the determination in Naruto's saphire eyes.

"**Well Naruto-kun I believe it is almost time for you too go because I believe the old man is worried sick about you."**

"Hai Rei-chan… but first something that has been itching to be done"

"**Well what is it Naruto-kun-" she is interrupted by Naruto rushing over and kissing her passionately on the lips leaving Rei as red as her hair**

"hmmm tastes like strawberries" he smirks and makes her blush even more as he starts to fade

"_Seems he already has someone to love eh Rei-sama?" Ares says with a smirk on her face with a slight blush from seeing how passionate the kiss was_

"**I do believe that the coming years will be something to look forward too eh you 3?"**

"_Hai Rei-sama!"_ the 3 say in unison and fade back into their kanji as Rei touches her lips as she lays down to go to sleep thinking about the kiss

* * *

_Outside the Mindscape_

The third Hokage has been watching Naruto for the past 20 minutes and just saw Naruto start to sweat and pant in his sleep as if he was in a battle or something. (If only he knew) Just as he was thinking what could be going on inside Naruto's dreams he hears the boy sit up and stretch and smack his lips like last night was nothing at all.

"Naruto are you feeling alright?"

"Hai jiji-san… ano…"

"hmmm? What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Old man when were you going to tell me about the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of me?" Naruto says in a accusing tone

"W-What do you mean Naruto-kun?" startled by the question and wondering how the hell he found out

"The Kyuubi is in me and I just so happened to have a nice long chat with her."

"What do you- wait? 'Her'?"

"Yes the Kyuubi is a female and also might I ask you 3 Anbu vacate the area so me and the old man can talk." the 3 anbu in the room were surprised to be found out and by a 5 year old no less

"Leave us" commanded Sasuke

"Hai Hokage-sama" they then vanish

"Now what have you and the Kyuubi been talking about?" the third said taking a seat after putting up a sound seal over the room

* * *

**Alright here is Chapter 2 for yall. It took me most of last night and part of this morning to make this so don't think the battle was lacking a bit because right now im a novice at this sort of thing but over time i will probably ask a person to help with the battles. Please review and comment with some ideas.**

**Next Time on Fate of the Two: Chapter 3: Year 1 of Training **

**Also the pairings i am thinking of doing are as follows**

**NarutoxKyuubixFem-Hakux?**

**KakashixRin**

**AsumaxKurenai**

**ShikaxIno**

**Sasux?**

**And if you have some other pairings that will work and no i will not be doing ANY yaoi or yuri**

**Also there is a poll for who will be with Sasuke and also for 1 more with Naruto because i want only 3 with him**

**You choose through reviews who will be the lucky girls**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Year 1 of Training

**AN - Welcome to another showing of 'Fate of the Two' on ! Here we will see how Naruto's first year of training kicks off and what he learns throughout it! And for those that are voting already ill post the current poll for who will be Naruto's third girl and who will be with Sasuke. And for those that think it will be Sakura you have another thing coming because this is a Sakura Bashing fic! Also I think Kakashi is cool and kickass and if he really does not defend Naruto at a young age in the show then it was his loss cause he could of helped our favorite blond ninja to be the greatest.**

**And to those who thought i was talking about Sasuke Uchiha when i said Sasuke last chapter i meant Sasuke as in the first name i gave the Third Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi and i know his real name is Hiruzen but i just wanted to change it. I am sorry if it caused any trouble to any of you and I am sorry for not explaining better Wandering Maverick.**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech & Documents

Naruto_, Naruto, __**Naruto**_ - Elemental spririts talking & thinking

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, & jutsu casting

_**Naruto**_ - Demon, Summon thinking

**Warning: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NAME THAT BELONGS TO A SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Year 1 of Training**

_Where we left off_

"Now what have you and the Kyuubi been talking about?" the Third said taking a seat after putting up a sound seal over the room

Naruto goes into great detail into what had happened inside his mind. The Third had to pull out some sake and his pipe when it came to the part of the deal. _'I am getting too old for this shit'_ thought the third

"Alright now tell me what this deal and tell me EVERYTHING because I want to know how this will effect the seal and your well-being."

"Ok Oji-san. Well the deal was," the blond starts talking about the deal to the Third

* * *

_Flashback Begins_

_"**The deal composes mainly a benefit to you in general but to me as well. I can summon 3 of the 5 elemental spirits into you and with them you with be able to control those individual elements with nothing but ease. Being that they are the spirits themselves they have the knowledge of all the known jutsus for their respective element so say if you chose fire then every known fire jutsu will be at your disposal so to speak because the spirits will listen to you and will pass the information onto you while you train in their element" **pausing to let the information to sink he continues **"and also over time if new jutsu were created into the world then the respective spirit instantly knows it and can teach it to you as well." **_

_"Ok then tell what is the catch of gaining this power and also what will you want in return?" Naruto says really interested now in the 'deal'_

_"**The catch is that each spirit has their own 'test' of sorts for you to pass for you to gain power over them. And what I want is that you allow me the ability to see, smell, and hear the outside world since it has been so long since I have seen or smelled fresh air in the past 5 years." stated the immense demon fox**_

_"Alright but first tell me how I will be able to allow you those senses?"_

_"**All you need to do is rip at least 1/8 of the seal off of the cage but before you react negatively I have to say that the seal was empowered by the Shinigami himself so it would be impossible for me to escape. Also with the seal being ripped you gain some more bonuses as in increased senses, stamina, mental capacity, and reflexes and also the ability to talk to foxes in a way like the Inuzuka clan can with dogs." stated the demon lord**_

_Flashback end_

* * *

"And that's how it went Oji-san. I get 3 spirit elementals to help me control certain elements with enhanced senses while Rei-chan gets the ability to see, hear, and other senses that were taken by the Fourth."

"Hmmm… well it appears to be without trickery but also might I have a look at the seal to be in case?" getting a nod he lifts up Naruto's tattered shirt and channels some chakra into his navel showing the seal in all its glory "It seems to be intact so nothing bad will happen."

"Ano… Oji-san?"

"Hai Naruto-kun?"

"Would you mind if I were to start training to become a ninja now and learn to control my new powers?"

"Hmmm… I will allow it but you must report every month I shall be getting a report to my office and then at the end of a year you will take a series of tests for a equivalence exam to see how your abilities have grown." stated the Third in a slight serious tone getting a nod from Naruto

"_**Naruto-kun?"**_

"_Rei-chan?"_

"_**Ah good the mental link worked so now we can speak to each other without you having to go to sleep or be out cold." stated Rei**_

"_Oh ok... but is there something you want I am talking to Oji-san right now about starting my training."_

"_**Hmmm... maybe you should ask the old man for a technique called 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Technique), its quite similar to any other bushin jutsu. The biggest difference is that these bushins are solid and can almost be considered their own person because of the flexibility of choice they have. That reason being that 'kage bushins' are summoned using a piece of the user's own soul and when used during training it retains all the knowledge it previously with held and the original will get the knowledge once the 'kage bushin' has dispelled."**_

"_So in other words it will be able to increase my learning capabilities and allow me to train in multiple aspects at the same time?"_

"_**Hai Naruto-kun"**_

"Naruto? Naruto-kun hello?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Oji-san. I was just talking to Rei-chan through a mental link." said the blond while sheepishly scratching the back of his head

"Let me guess... she put it up after you ripped that part off?" getting a nod from the blond

"Also she mentioned a jutsu by the name of **'Kage Bushin no Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Technique) **that I should learn so I can train faster."

"I don't think you should be use that jutsu Naruto-kun it is a 'A' Rank Kinjutsu and not even the best Anbu can use it without diminishing their chakra supply after 10-15 clones"

"Remember Oji-san that I am no normal human being and that thanks to Rei-chan I can probably use the jutsu to its maximum potential without doing anything bad in return." countered Naruto

"You have a good point Naruto-kun but if anything goes wrong I will be assigning a special Anbu to watch over you in case something happens to the seal."

"Alright and also Oji-san I have a proposition for you that you would probably give up anything to get the info I have for." a devious smile crosses his face

"And this 'proposition' is?" getting suspicious of the sudden devious smile on the blond demon holder

"I would like books and scrolls on Sealing, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Chakra Control, Kenjutsu, Weapon Forging, Chakra Sensing, Anatomy, and maybe some metal so I can start forging."

"That's a lot to ask for and what do you think you can give me that will allow me to hand you all those books?" asking questioningly

"Only the answer to a Kage's worst enemy - Paperwork." smirks deviously as the Third's eyes go wide and chuckles when the Third gets down on his knees to beg for the answer

"Oh Please! Give me the answer so I can get rid of that death on a piece of paper!" the Third pleads to Naruto

"What was I asking for after I spoke with Rei-chan, Oji-san?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu-" his eyes go as wide as dinner plates and he starts slamming his head against a wall repeating "Stupid…. Stupid….Stupid" over and over again until the wall started cracking under the pressure

"You see Oji-san even the most deadliest of jutsu can save a life" laughs out Naruto

"OH THANK GOD I'M RID OF THAT DAMNABLE PAPERWORK!" Sarutobi yelled out victoriously

"Now about those things I asked for Oji-san?"

"I will get them and hand them to the Anbu that will be the one to get the report scroll from you. Now if you excuse me I will be off to finally defeat my mortal enemy." the Third's eyes looked evil and malicious with the image of him on top of a mountain of paper that are all signed and done and him dancing like a madman with fire is in the background

"Alright Oji-san I will be able to leave soon right?"

"Ashca and her husband will sign you out as soon as I leave Naruto-kun" he leaves after hearing Naruto say "Hai Oji-san"

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto wakes up at 6 am sharp like he always does and starts to do his morning ritual of stretches, shower, ramen with some veggies and fruit, and then some reading. All through the night Rei was giving Naruto a 'Data Dump' which included history of the village and shin obi world, basics on Chakra, math, science, geography, and a lot more information on all the other 9 bijuu, the known bloodlines of the world that Rei know of, and much more stuff that Academy lecture you about.

While Rei was doing that Naruto was talking to all three of the summons asking them questions about their lifetimes and such to learn more about them.

Ares was a maiden back in ancient times that had a heart and soul as gentle and kind as the wind but at the same time was as dangerous as a hurricane when angry which scared Naruto and Ifrit. She was from the Wind Country before it had turned into the desert it is today. What she told Naruto is that the Wind Country was actually all nature and forest before the Ichibi came and desimated the whole place with its power over sand.

Velena was a princess that always was near the water when she was growing up and was given the nickname "Princess of the Eternal Blue" for her hair and eyes looking like the ocean. She was well respected when she was alive for being fair to every one and also sparing those that have been falsely accused when they have been proven guilty in court. She drowned one day when she tripped and fell off a cliff into the ocean to be sucked away by the tide and current and then made into the Water spirit for her ability to always stay calm and balanced like the water.

Now Ifrit was the most surprising as he was a samurai that was casted into hell after he defeated a great demon. He wandered hell for hundreds to thousands of years defeating any demon that crossed his path until he was cursed by a high ranked devil and turned into a demon himself. In the living he was a calm and gentle man but when enraged he turned into a man of legend that was called "Demon of the West". He said that once he killed a whole army with his sword style called "_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū_" (I do not own and no he is not Kenshin or his master but a ancient user of the style and also if this makes people think I am making a god-like Naruto then your wrong because Naruto if allowed to learn must only use this style to protect and not to brag about like Ifrit did in his human lifetime) that was said to attack with ultra-sonic sword attacks and use very powerful kenjutsu attacks. When Naruto asked if he could learn it he was told that if he could prove himself worthy of learning the style he would teach him. That gave Naruto the hope to being the first to ever use the style since ancient times and so he promising Ifrit that he will push himself until he is worthy.

Naruto runs straight to the Hokage Tower not even caring about the sneers and looks from the villagers. He went in and asked the assistant who was the beautiful Chunin Anko Mitarashi who was like a older sister to him just like Ayame-chan from Ichiraku Ramen. Anko let Naruto in since the third was cleared for a bit. When Naruto entered the office there were 4 third Hokages rushing around working on paperwork while another one is sitting on the couch reading a orange covered book while letting out a perverted giggle every couple of seconds.

'_Ero-Oji-san' _"Morning Oji-san!" he yells from the door startling all the clones and the real third hokage a bit

"Oh good morning Naruto-kun" greeted the old man while making the book disappear

"You pervert" the blond accused

"I am not a pervert I just think the plot is interesting with Jasmine and Belina being in a three- ahem I mean it has a good plot that's all" the old man states while blushing and looking away whistling innocently

"Ero-Oji-san" deadpanned Naruto

"Ahem… right I guess you came here to meet the Anbu who will be with you I assume?" getting a nod from the blond "Before I forget here is a scroll for the Kage Bushin that I promised you Naruto-kun" he says handing Naruto a small scroll

"Arigato Oji-san and also I see you are using my idea very well and also I might have to remember to use Kage Bushin when I turn into a Hokage one day."

"Your welcome Naruto-kun and yes I am proud of your idea. Ano what do you mean Naruto-kun? Is it your dream to be the Hokage?"

"Hai! I want to be the best there ever was and will be!" the blond shouts in a very happy and joyful tone that makes the third smile at the boy's actions

"Alright Naruto-kun I would like you to meet Yamato" a Bear-masked Anbu appeared and the usual Anbu attire

"Bear your mission is to be the relayer between me and Naruto-kun understood? And don't worry about your Anbu postion because you will only be recieving and sending things once a month until Naruto is strong enough to do it on his own so your Anbu missions are still being done." 'Yamato' takes off his bear mask and bows to the Third saying "Hai Hokage-sama"

"Nice to meet you Yamato-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki" the blond holds out his hand to be shaked and after a couple seconds 'Yamato' shakes his hand

"it's a pleasure meeting you too Naruto-san."

"Alright you too are dismissed and make sure to become real strong Naruto I don't want to hold this title for much longer and have to wait for you"

"Don't worry Oji-san you won't be holding it long as I will be the best after all this is over!"

"Alright since you will be training for some years I suggest a place where no one would disturb you Naruto-kun."

"I have the perfect place in mind since only the complete insane go there it should never be touched."

"Where is this perfect place Naruto-kun?" asked the Third as Yamato would like to know as well

"Oh you know of it Oji-san since it is Anko-chan's favorite playground" the blond smirks

Both of the men's eyes widen when they heard this and Anko only plays at one training ground and that's Training Ground 44 or otherwise known as 'The Forest of Death'

"Are you sure about that Naruto-kun?" asked the third worried for the blond who was like a grandson to him

"Hai Oji-san and remember Anko-chan and me go in there every once and a while so I know a perfect place to train without the worries of the beasts and creatures in the forest." reassured Naruto

"Well alright but please remain alive Naruto-kun" said the Third still worried about the idea of going into the Forest of Death

"I will Oji-san" the boy says as him and Yamato leave to go get supplies for the training

* * *

_In the Hiterashi Weapon's Store (Tenten's store)_

"Okay first we need to get you some ninja gear for you to wear. Then some kunai, shuriken, senbon, and other necessities needed for all that you will be learning. As well as the abundance of scrap, fine, and high-quality metal needed for your weapon forge training. Also might as well get a Chakra affinity paper to see what affinity or affinities you have."

After some looking around Naruto picked out a couple pairs of fishnet shirts, some black shirts, and some baggy forest green pants with extra pockets. He got a pair of bracers and ankle bracers that are Chakra weights that when put into the weights increase. A forest green vest that is also weighed. A pair of steel-toed black boots and a couple pairs of black and red fingerless gloves. He also got a few boxes of each shuriken, kunai, senbon, and throwing knives. The metal was inside 3 different scrolls and was said to be carrying at least 100 kg of scrap metal, 75 kg of fine, and 50 kg of high-quality. And as Yamato said he got a Chakra affinity paper. When all this was rung up it was a astounding 100,500 ryou. Naruto knew that over the years he had saved up at least 80,000 from the usual monthly stipend from the old man. He was going to pay as much as he could but Yamato said there was no need as the third thought of the cost being high so he gave Naruto a voucher that would put the bill on the Hokage and later on Naruto could pay it off which was ok with him.

With all his stuff he changed out of his rags he had on and put on a pair of his clothes and felt his mobility increase thanks to the pants and the shirt.

After changing the two left the store with the voucher and headed to a food store to buy some food.

_After the food store_

"Alright I believe this is everything that you will need for the training and when you need anything just ask me and I will go get it for you alright Naruto-kun?"

"Hai Yamato-san"

* * *

_After a few hours of walking_

The infamous Training Grounds 44 or known as 'The Forest of Death'. This place is several kilometers in diameter and is perfectly circular. Inside this forest are beasts that make the 9 bijuu look like nothing in sight but not power of course. Every week Naruto and Anko Mitarashi would come here and play hide and seek and other games till the end of the day. He practically knew this forest like the back of his hand.

The two entered the forest into the most harmless part of the forest and found a cavern that has a small hut in it made by Naruto and Anko in case they stayed out in the forest for the night. When Naruto saw the hut he smiled. When Yamato asked why he was smiling he got a surprising answer that the hut is under a high ranked genjutsu and that only him and Anko could dispel it. When the two entered the hut Yamato was greeted by a slack jaw, and eye widening sight. The 'hut' was actually a 2-story house that upon further inspection had a full kitchen, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a den, and other house items. When Naruto was asked how this place is here he said, "Me and Anko-chan built it so technically this is both me and her winter home."

"Alright Naruto I am going to go inform Anko-san of you using this home for the years. So while I am gone you should get that Shadow Clone Jutsu down so you can begin your training." with a nod from the said blond Yamato leaves via shinshun.

_After about 3 hours of training_

'_I finally have the jutsu down and from my final count I made around 500 before I felt woozy.'_

'**Ok now I want you to rest Naruto-kun so Ifrit, Velena, and Ares plus myself can give you another 'Data Dump'."**

'_And also I get to be with you for a night Rei-chan'_

And with that Naruto went to sleep to be with Rei while all the spirits began dumping information on all the level E and D ranked jutsu they all knew even some that only Rei knew. After the data dump the members of the mindscape chatted and talked until it was time for Naruto to wake up and begin his long training regiment.

_5 am in the morning_

Naruto wakes up and goes and does his usual morning ritual. But instead of ramen he has eggs, sausage, toast with some milk. After he was all set he went into his room and created about 10 clones to read. 1 clone to read 'The Basics of Sealing' by Jiriaya of the Sannin, 1 to read up on some Taijutsu styles for Naruto to study, 1 to Genjutsu to learn to cancel and maybe create some genjutsu on his enemies, 3 clones to read the 3 basic books and scrolls on Chakra Control, 1 scroll on Kenjutsu just to look up a starting style incase he proves worthy for Ifrit's training in the "_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū_" style, 1 on Weapon Forging so he can create some real weapons out of the metal he bought, 1 on Chakra Sensing, and 1 on Anatomy because for him to understand the human body to the extent where he can hit a certain spot on a enemy that that person is either paralyzed or dead instantly. While the clones read the books and the real Naruto was making up a training schedule for this month cause he shouldn't make a yearly one cause so many things could happen to make him change things around.

_2 days of reading and rereading over the books later_

Outside the cave is where we find Naruto training. After finding out that he is strong in Wind affinity, with lesser in Fire and Water affinities (he had these before the spirits but when they entered his body he got very strong Wind, and strong Fire and Water). Naruto made at least 1100 clones to start off. 200 were to work on the basic chakra control exercises, 100 to work on the basic seals he learned, 100 to work on accuracy while using another 100 clones as targets while they try to dodge for reflex and awareness training, 100 more which were broken down into two groups of half were holding either a rusty kodachi or a rusty katana that Naruto had gotten for training purposes in Kenjutsu, 100 were working on some scrap metal to create some make shift senbon, kunai, shuriken, and throwing knives, 100 more were working on chakra sensing, 75 were working on a old offensive martial arts style called Taekwondo while 75 were doing a defensive style called Aikido, 50 were working on genjutsu, and the last remaining were working on all the E and D class jutsus that he knows from the data dumps. The real Naruto is doing strength and speed training by doing push-ups, sit-ups, running miles, log punches, log kicks, and chin ups and doing all this with at least 5 pounds of weight from each of his wrist and ankle bracers and about 15 from his vest. He also was using a nearby river for swimming laps to help with his endurance training.

* * *

This is how his full year would be with him trying to master all the basics to an extent where he could do them in his sleep. Naruto had mastered all the basics of sealing so now he had all his scrolls enforced with a blood seal. Just in case he had a stash of empty and clean scrolls for special cases. He even has a large stash of explosive tags, flash tags, etc. (pretty much any basic tag that was written down by Jiraiya) and with Yamato coming to get the report every month on how he is, Naruto would hand him the report with at least 4 stacks of 200 explosion tags, 100 flash tags and the remaining 100 are other tags each to be sold and the money sent to the third to pay off all his debts and to buy food and supplies. Naruto even buffed up the tags to make them even more powerful and cause brighter flashes. When all his debt was paid off he would ask Yamato to open up a money account under a alias of Sagara Sanosuke **(using this 'Rouroni Kenshin' name as the alias and I do not own)** to secure the money for a rainy day. While Naruto was at it he applied a blood seal on the door to the house, set up high level trap seals inside the cave and at the cave entrance all connected to chakra sensor seals and chakra and blood analyzer seals so only people that have certain chakra and blood can enter the cave. So far the only people that are allowed are Yamato, Anko, him, and the Third Hokage being that only these four either know about the house or know that Naruto is using the house as a living arrangement for all the time of his training.

Naruto had toned down and gained some muscle on his arms, legs, abs, pecs, and other body parts. He lost all the baby fat on his face and grew his hair out to his shoulders and the back is in a small ponytail. He is standing at 3'10, when he started he was about 3'7, and still wearing the clothes he got from the shinobi store. He is built like a swimmer for faster reflexes and to not bulk up too much. Thanks to the river being nearby he does about 200 laps and also 20-30 laps with the help of the water jutsu clones to make the water harder to navigate and make it more rewarding to his training. His weights are now at 125 per limb and 150 on his chest. He was thinking of getting a gravity seal on but decided against it until he got his limbs to at least 200 pounds and his chest to 250 be able to move fast with it then apply the seal.

The blond successfully made a high-quality kodachi, some high-quality throwing knives, kunai, senbon, and shuriken. Along with them he made some fine-quality so in case he is in battle he can sacrifice them instead of his high-quality ones. He even made a pair of trench knives that can draw on his wind chakra to make them really sharp and increase their range and the kodachi can do the same. Right now he is working on refining the scrap metal and removing its impurities and to turn it into fine- or high-quaility metal. If he can master this then he can make almost any kind of weapon from either scrap, fine, or high-quaility metal.

His chakra control shot up a lot but is still not good enough for higher ranked jutsu cause he will waste too much chakra on them. So far the blond mastered 'push a ball with chakra', 'leaf levitation over palm', and several other basic exercises in the year. He even created his own exercises like attaching a chakra string to a lead ball that weighs 10 pounds with a weight seal on it and keep the ball up off the ground for as long as he can while trying to make the chakra string invisible to naked eye as well as make the ball roll up and down like a yo-yo. Over time when he mastered it at a certain weight he would increase the weight seal on it up by 5-10 each time until now where he is at almost 135 pounds. If you were to put his chakra control into the ranking system he would be at least low-Chunin. Once he gets 'Tree-walking' and 'Water walking' his control will jump even more.

His chakra sensing skills shot up as he can now sense up to 200 meters before it starts to get hazy. The point of chakra sensing is that if your in a real dark area and you have no idea where the enemy is you use what is called a 'chakra pulse' as it says it sends out a very small wave of chakra that bounces off of any source that wields chakra and relays it back to the user. This ability helps ninja to infiltration, sabotage, and assassination missions.

Naruto's kenjutsu skills are really good to the point where once he obtains a acceptable katana he can do real techniques with the blade. With the kodachi for now he is working on a basic offensive/defensive art that uses the kodachi's shorter length to its fullest for both. The kodachi is about 100 cm in length with 12 cm for the handle, handguard, and pommel, and the remaining length being the blade itself. The handle is all black with solid black fine, hard leather wrapped around it

His reflexes have gone up as well as his accuracy. He can aim and hit a bulls eye from 100 feet away before the projectile starts to loose power and speed. Also with the anatomy book Naruto can almost get a moving target down within 50 feet in one of the 8 major parts of the body. (Liver, lungs, spine, jugular vein, carotid artery, brain, kidneys, heart.) Also now he can dodge projectiles that come from several directions and make it out of the barrage with only a few cuts and scratches but he will need to keep improving so he can start with dodging multiple blades and hand-to-hand combat with Yamato and the Hokage.

In the Ninjutsu aspect so far Naruto has all the E and D ranked elemental jutsus down and even has most of them down to where he can use them without hand seals. He will keep working on them till he can use them all without needing the seals and also figure out how to increase the power of them without increasing the chakra needed. Thanks to Rei and her knowledge of Demons Naruto even knows some E and D ranked Onipou or Demon Art jutsus that are all involving his 3 affinities (which are pretty much the equivalent to B and A human jutsu in raw power and destruction). Rei says that if Naruto were to become half demon than he would be able to do more of the jutsu without the worry of backfiring or using too much chakra.

Naruto's genjutsu skills are still lacking but when he gets his other abilities to even higher standards he will put more on this subject. But for now he can disable and create most E and D rank genjutsu. He won't start any Onipou genjutsu until he can successfully do C ranked and up human genjutsu cause of the intense concentration he will need for the Onipou genjutsu to work to their fullest.

Once Naruto could create more clones he made 50 more clone to go join the taijutsu clones making them study and practice 100 even for both styles. Naruto has almost mastered both styles and he made a extra 100 to start making katas and trying to combine the two martial art styles into one. If he can do this and master it then he will have a style of his own that he made by himself and his family in the future.

Naruto didn't really think of this field at all because of his healing capabilities but once Rei told Naruto about the benefits of knowing how to do medical ninjutsu then he can heal and save his precious people and loved ones from being hurt in battle or anything else. With Rei giving Naruto a 'Data Dump' of all the basics for medical ninjutsu, Naruto is learning the basics with the use of 100 clones. Over time he learns that with the help of learning how to use medical ninjutsu comes with knowing which herbs are used to make antidotes to poisons of all calibers. With the thought of poisoning the enemy in his mind Naurto even starts learning herbology and gets a lab set up so he can start making some poisons of his own with the help of Anko-chan of course to increase his already wide base of attacks even further.

Naruto was even asked to take up a couple of special missions from the Third which made him try to infiltrate the Anbu headquarters to both build up his stealth capabilities and also point out flaws in the security of the HQs. He was asked this because the Third knows about how Naruto navigates the streets without his guard Anbu knowing where he goes and for the Anbu to not know where a 5 year old is a very bad thing cause what if a enemy ninja of a high stealth capability were to infiltrate the village? Then the Anbu wouldn't know of the event and bad things will happen to the village. (And you know who and what I mean *cough*Kabuto with his info cards*cough*)

* * *

All in all with the yearly exams Naruto would be set down as this:

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 6**

**Sex: Male**

**Birthday: October 10th**

**Blood Type: B**

**Skills:**

_Sealing = low- to mid-Chunin (he is learning at his own pace on this field and over time if he can get to meet Jiraiya of the Sannin to talk about seals then he will be able to get better notes on some of the seals so he can make them stronger and better and also create a few trap seals while he was at it)_

_Stealth = low- to mid-Jonin (the more he does those special missions and warn of the flaws of the Anbu HQ then the security will be getting tighter and tighter which will benefit his growth in this field and also benefit the safety of the village)_

_Reflexes = low- to mid-Chunin _

_Speed = mid- to high-Chunin _

_Strength = mid- to high-Chunin_

_(once he puts that gravity seal on these three fields will rise a lot faster) (referring to the three above this)_

_Chakra Control = low- to mid-Chunin (its at this level due to all his chakra and that it keep increasing a lot and so his control was really sucky at the beginning and had to work from the ground up)_

_Chakra Sensing = mid- to high-Chunin_

_Kenjutsu = high-Genin to low-Chunin (once he gets a katana that will be able to survive the Hiten Misurugi-Ryu style then he will grow faster in this field)_

_Ninjutsu = low- to mid-Chunin (once he gets all the E and D ranked jutsus down to no seals and starts on C ranked jutsu then he will become high-Chunin to low-Jonin)_

_Genjutsu = mid- to high-Genin (as I said before once he gets most of his ninjutsu down to no seals then he will add more clones to work in this field)_

_Taijutsu = low- to mid-Chunin (once he masters the two martial arts to where he enters katas flawlessly and does it in a fluent motion then combine them and master it then he will jump in this field as well)_

_Weapon forging/repairing = Journeyman bordering Expert (once he gets more notes on this field he will have to improve on his own but once he gets notes from a nearby master, or a grand master like the ones in Mist, then he will be able to create even better trench knives, kodachi, and maybe if he can get the materials a katana that is made from the same rare ore that made all the blades that made the 7 Swordsman of the Mist legendary) (Also the ranking system for this field is as goes in equivalence to ninja ranks: Apprentice = Genin, Journeyman = Chunin, Expert = Jonin, Artisan = Anbu, Master = Sannin, and Grand Master = Kage)_

_Intelligence (strategist and tactician) = close to the capabilities of Shikamaru Nara (I am using the Nara's as a ranking system cause hell EVERYONE knows of their intelligence and IQ being over 200 and can make up several if not a hundred plans in little time and I am not kidding about that IQ part)_

_Medical Jutsu (don't know its official name) = high-Genin to low-Chunin (since most doctors hate Naruto except for Ashca and his wife they are the only ones that teach a clone of Naruto's at the hospital while it is under a henge)_

_Poison Creation/Concocting = high-Genin to low-Chunin (this field went up fast thanks to the help of Anko and her snakes plus the fact that Anko and poison are always seen together *shivers at the thought of Anko in the interogation rooms*)_

_Chakra Capacity = high-Jonin to low-Anbu (just think that when he started out he was already mid-Chunin and close to high-Chunin due to him having Rei in him and also for ripping that 1/8th piece of the seal off gave him a lot more Youki or demon chakra. And also since Anbu are very powerful they are placed in the ranking system under Kage and Sannin since they are more powerful then Anbu)_

_Survival Skills = mid- to high-Chunin (it takes a lot of skills to survive out in the Forest of Death even in that house cause after he gets to the house the only food he will have is the food he bought prior to starting training, every time he gets into the village for a mission which isn't often, and the wildlife in the Forest itself. Also he has been living on his own for 2 years of his life and the constant beatings make him have to live out in the wilderness for at least a week before coming home to his destroyed apartment)_

**Missions:**

_S-ranked - 0 (soon the infiltration missions will get to this level but not until next year)_

_A-ranked - 6 (the infiltration missions)_

_B-ranked - 0_

_C-ranked - 0_

_D-ranked - 36 (he also had clones go and do these missions to raise more money even though the probably was rich already but also made a second account under a alias of Kenshin Himura **(yeah yeah I know its Kenshin's name and all I am doing is using it as a alias for the bank account nothing more I swear and also I do not own Nobuhiro Watsuki does**__**just to prove my point to you people)** so he could have a ninja account and a civilian account, ninja for missions and supply money on the spot for it and civilian for his family when he considers starting one in the coming decades)_

* * *

_In the Hokage's office the morning after the exams_

Here we see both Naurto and the Third Hokage sitting in his office going over all the exams and what level that Naruto was at in them. Just finishing reading off all his missions we come to at when the two grandfather and grandson start talking about the results.

"well well well Naruto-kun your training has really worked out and if you continue on from now you might actually become the strongest person in the world before you even reach that is for Genin to graduate." said the Third looking over Naruto's new file that is kept secret from every one but the Hokage's eyes

"Hai Oji-san I am glad I started doing this cause if I didn't I wouldn't be able to protect my precious people and loved ones like you, Rei-chan, Old Man Teuchi, and Ayame-chan" happily said Naruto

"That you do Naruto-kun and from looking at these file you might be the Gondaime Hokage just yet" Sarutobi says with a wide smile on his face

"I won't let you down Oji-san!" chirped Naruto

'_I believe I should give them to him since he's worked so hard to achieve where he is at now' _thought Sarutobi

"Ano Naruto-kun?"

"Hai Oji-san?"

"I think it is time I told you about… your parents" Sarutobi spoke softly and Naruto's eyes went wide from hearing this

**Cliffhanger!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- *cough cough* damnit need a cough drop **

**Audience: *sweatdrops* -.-l|l**

* * *

**Alright so far here are the results for Naruto's 3rd girl (over time if my fic becomes successful then I may add in one more girl to his hentai):**

**Tayuya - 1**

**Older Hanabi - 1**

**Hinata - 1**

**And for Sasuke so far:**

**Hinata - 1**

**Come on people and vote for who will be with either one! I will end the vote when i get up to year 4 of the training!**

**Girls to choose from including the ones up top for Naruto:**

**Yugito**

**Anko**

**Hana**

**Shizune**

**Temari**

**Yugao**

**And for Sasuke:**

**Tayuya**

**Temari**

**Hanabi**

**Tenten**

**OC**

**Alright Thats it for now! Cya next time on 'Fate of the Two'!**

**Next time: Chapter 4: Year 2 of Training and the Confrontation of the Sandman, Gaara**

**Ja, Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Year 2 of Training

**AN - Welcome to another showing of 'Fate of the Two'! Year 2 coming at you! In here our blond hero meets Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi, and also.... LEARN ABOUT HIS PARENTS! *cheers* Ahem *cough* sorry about that.**

**The Update of the polls will be down at the bottom if you want to see them and cast a vote as well!**

**Without further a do let us start the fic!**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_Naruto_ - Human thinking speech & Documents

Naruto_, Naruto, __**Naruto**_ - Elemental spririts/companion talking & thinking

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, & jutsu casting

_Naruto_ - Demon, Summon thinking

**Warning: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NAME THAT BELONGS TO A SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Year 2 of Training and the Confrontation of the Sandman, Garra.**

_Where we left off_

_"Ano Naruto-kun?"_

_"Hai Oji-san?"_

_"I think it is time I told you about… your parents" Sarutobi spoke softly and Naruto's eyes go wide from hearing this_

_Picking up from there_

"W-What do you mean… about my parents?" Naruto stuttered for the first time in a long time

"What I mean is that you are strong enough to know about your parents Naruto-kun" with that the Third walks over to the Fourth's portrait and removes it and waves his hand with some chakra on it making a blood seal appear. Sarutobi bit his thumb and smeared his blood over the seal and a poof came from the seal disappearing revealing a safe. Sarutobi put in the code for the safe and next a _Click _was heard and the Third opened the safe to reveal some scrolls.

Taking the scrolls and walking back over to his desk he sets the scrolls out in front of him so Naruto can see them. "Alright Naruto here are your family scrolls with some letters from your parents and might I suggest you read the one from your father before the one from your mother cause I believe hers will calm you down incase something happens." Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a scroll with a advanced blood seal on it and with a bite of his thumb and smearing the blood on the scroll Naruto started to read something that will forever change him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hey there son I am sorry I am not there to be with you son but as fate likes to be a total bitch I can't. You see the Kyuubi is coming to destroy the village but what I do not get is the simple question of 'Why?'. Usually the Kyuubi is a fairly peaceful creature that doesn't worry over the human race but for it to go on a rampage and to target a ninja village that has been at peace and guarding its forest from destruction is something I can not comprehend at all. But I am just getting off topic here. _

_I am sorry to tell you this son but I am your father, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. I know that its a lot to take in but if you are reading this then you should know about the Kyuubi being inside of you. That is my greatest regret with the second being that your mother, Kushina Uzumaki or better known as Konoha's Red Angel of Death, died giving birth to you. She was a woman with beautiful red hair that went to her shoulders and she wore clothes that always had orange and red on it. _(he smiles sadly knowing that he got his desire to wear orange from his mother) _She was beautiful yet dangerous at the same time and if angered then you will not see light the next day which almost happened to your godfather, Jiraiya-sensei who was my sensei while I was growing up. _(Naruto was shocked to hear that his godfather was also the writer of the sealing books that he had been studying for the past year. Now he really wanted to meet him and talk to him about seals and also his parents.) _Also now don't go and tell yourself that it is your fault she is dead because it wasn't but instead it was the stress from the Kyuubi attack and also a weaken heart from a illness that caused you to be born prematurely 1 month early causing her death from heart problems._

_Now before you go and curse my name to hell and back I must tell you that as I was Hokage I couldn't ask any of the people to willingly give up one of their children so I was only left with using you as the vessel son. Damn the phrase of 'Help the many over those of the few' that fucking logic gave me no other choice._

_Also before you go off on Sarutobi-dono about why he was reluctant to give you this letter, I will tell you the reason as of why you weren't told of your heritage. If you already know then you know that Iwa and Kumo both hated me to the extent that if my name was even mentioned they would killed the person in a instant as if he/she performed treason. So imagine if your name would of got out to be the Fourth's son? Iwa and Kumo would be on your ass faster then even when I use Hirashin and trust me that's FAST! But also thanks to my bloodline and yes you have a bloodline and you may have a second one thanks to your mother. But anyway thanks to my clan's bloodline we were targeted for our power of teleporting from one point to another with the use of a special kunai that had rites on it._

_I am sorry my son *tear drop stain* … I wish I could be there when you grew up and became a great ninja and legend. But as I write this the Kyuubi is almost to the gates and I need to go out and meet it. Now with this letter there is 3 other scrolls. 1 contains several bank statements and slips that go to both our clan account and my secret account under the name of Arashi Kazama. The next scroll is my clan scroll and within some seals on that scroll you will get my notes on 2 of my most famous jutsus that made me and our bloodline truly famous when working together, Rasengan and Hirashin. Also with there are notes on adding elemental chakra into Rasengan and if you do that then you will be the only person to pass me in something._(When that was read Naruto found new determination to make his father even more proud by infusing the Rasengan with his elements and be known to out due his father in something that was said to be impossible)_ And the last one is the keys and instructions to get to our home on the Hokage Mountain._

_I am so sorry my son. Just remember that me and your mother loved you and will always love you. _

_Your Father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_P.S. We will be waiting to hear about your legacy son so make up proud and become the next one to take up the title of "The Yellow Flash" since you are the last of your clan being that after the war everyone except me died off._

Tears were slowly falling down Naruto's face as he finished reading the scroll. He had set the scroll down back on the desk and then he started crying a lot as he was thinking _'They actually loved me… my parents actually loved me!' _the blond thought happily

The Third instantly went to comfort his some what grandson and get him to calm down but once he started to hug him he heard something from the blond haired boy that made him at peace that he wasn't mad at his father.

"I will father… I will take on your legacy and revive our clan… I will be the next Yellow Flash but not just that…" the blond paused as he got his bearing "I will be more than that I will make my legacy and be known as **Konoha's 'Elemental Flash Fox'**! To make both you and mother proud of your son!" chirped a crying Naruto

"That you will Naruto-kun and let me say the name suits you in a way due to the spirits and Rei-san inside of you." said a happy Third Hokage to see the old Naruto back

"And that is the reason I made up the name Oji-san! Now I need to read my mother's scroll to see what she had to say before she past away…" said Naruto happily at the beginning but sad at the end

The Third nodded and went back to his seat after giving Naruto another hug to tell him that he will be there for him if needed be. Then Naruto opened up his mother's scroll and started reading it.

_Dear Naru-chan (his eyes well up again from the name she gave him)_

_If you are reading this then more likely then you know about the Kyuub_i, _me and your father from his scroll. As you may know my name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze or as my title goes 'Konoha's Red Angel of Death'. I am a orphan of Whirlpool Country after it was destroyed during the Third Great Ninja War. I am sorry that we aren't there with you our son but if it has to come down to this then I will accept it but I won't go down without a fight. _(he finally realizes where he got his will to press on even if it is a lost cause and he felt proud of it coming from his mother) _And just to warn you it is my fault that you get addicted to red and orange. _(the blond laughed when he read that and when he told the Third the old man started mumbling things like "damnable traits passing down to children" and "so that's where he got his love for orange and red from")

_Now my little Naru-chan I want you to know that I love you and your father loves you. We planned almost everything for your birth but alas so did Kami-sama. We had wait 8 months and your father almost didn't make it due to my 'experiences'. _(that made him shiver and wish he will not have kids till he was way older) _We even had to keep my pregnancy a secret. Only a few people really know about your heritage but only we know about your two bloodlines. Your father's was a body bloodline called 'Fukyuu Hirameki_' (Eternal Flash) _and mine is a doujutsu called 'Soshigan' _(Element Eyes)_. In our clan scrolls you will find out about our blood limits. This and a few other things in my other scrolls are my gifts to you son and I wish you a happy and long life._

_Live long son and I love you,_

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

With both Rei from the inside and Sarutobi on the outside Naruto was being comforted by both as he cried happily for finally learning who his parents were and to know they died loving him. He cried so much he actually went to sleep in the old man's arms. The Third laid Naruto down on the couch with a blanket over him and a pillow to sleep on while the Third and 3 of his clones tackled the Kage's plague - paperwork.

* * *

_The next morning_

Naruto woke up stretching his stiff body in the Hokage office like a certain blond will do in the future. (hehe you know who I mean) The Third Hokage was sitting at his desk reading a orange-covered book while the clones looked at him enviously while doing all the paperwork, filing and other office things. Naruto let out a loud audible yawn that made the Third close the book fast and hide it while looking at the finally awake Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto-kun I hope you had a nice sleep after yesterday's 'incident'" said Sarutobi in a soft and caring tone

"Yea I did Oji-san and also I found out something very interesting while I slept." informed Naruto. While Naruto was asleep last night him and Rei were talking about what caused her to attack Konoha and he was not pleased one bit.

"Oh? And what pray tell might that be?" Sarutobi curiously asked

"The true reason behind Rei's attack on Konoha 6 years ago." Naruto said in a grim tone that made the Third's eyes to go wide then to serious

"And what happened to make her attack Konoha?" asked a very serious Hokage

"She told me," then Naruto starts talking about the conversation

_**Flashback Begin**_

"Hey Rei-chan?"

"**Hai Naruto-kun?"**

"I was curious to know the real reason behind your attack on Konoha since in my father's scroll he said you were a kind and peaceful creature that didn't interfere with the humans much." asked our blond hero

**Rei's eyes shadowed as she remembered what had happened, "I was in my den sleeping a few weeks before I attacked when a pair of humans entered my den. The first one was a man with pale white skin and yellowish snake-like eyes and reeked of snake. He emitted a evil and crazy aura but it was nothing compared to the other man. The other man reeked of evil and darkness that could almost rival that of my own when I am a bit angry. He wore a orange mask, with a spiral on it, that covered his left eye and when I looked into his right eye there was a red pupil with a strange design on it. I instantly knew that it was the Mangekyou Sharingan from how it looked. The two man were called Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha. They both had the same plan to destroy Konoha and were planning on using me to do it but of course I refused to do a thing and ordered them out of my den but something happened to the Uchiha's eye and it started spinning. The eye held so much power that it had casted a very powerful genjutsu that made my dormant blood thirsty side come out and with the influence of the genjutsu I had only one objective and that was to destroy Konoha even if it was against my will." as she spoke her story she was getting sadder and sadder until she finished and broke down crying**

Instantly Naruto was holding Rei and comforting her as she did to him when he was crying.

_**Flashback ends**_

"And that's how it happened Oji-san" finished Naruto

To say Sarutobi was astonished and pissed would be a understatement. The whole tower was shaking with KI as the Hokage was radiating it at and cursing himself for not getting rid of his damned student when him and Enma had the chance. The whole village thought the Kyuubi had risen again when the KI was felt across but all the ninja knew exactly who it was that was releasing this power and they were all scared to death and praying whoever the Third was pissed at has a happy or damned afterlife.

* * *

_Elsewhere in a laboratory_

Working on some random experiment a pale man felt a giant shiver go down his spine and he felt his blood run a bit cold. The man franticly looked for the cause but found nothing. He shrugged and went back to work on his experiments.

* * *

_Back at the office_

The Third had calmed down and Naruto had came out from underneath the chair where he was hiding. He was scared of the power radiating off of the old man a second ago and was REALLY glad he wasn't the target. After gaining their composure Naruto and Sarutobi continued their chat.

"Ahem… sorry about that Naruto-kun"

"It's alright Oji-san but please don't do that again I thought I saw Kami-sama from the lack of air" joked Naruto

"Well I believe you have training to go do so I will not hold you up Naruto-kun and here are the scrolls from your parents." stated Sarutobi while handing Naruto the multiple scrolls

"Hai Oji-san and I will be back for more missions later on in the months" then Naruto bowed and left the office in a hurry to go see where his clan home is.

* * *

_On the Hokage Mountain_

After about 30 minutes of navigating the forest on top of the Hokage Mountain, Naruto came up to a large gate that was covered in vines and overgrowth. The gates stood at a whopping 20 feet. The walls looked ancient and sturdy. After examining the wall closely Naruto found a blood seal and whipped some of his blood on it. The faint sound of gears turning is heard and the gates started to open up slowly. Beyond the gates was a house that made Naruto's jaw drop like it was made of lead or cement. There stood at least 500-600 feet away was a massive 3 story clan house surrounded by a compound that rivaled that of the Uchiha compound in size. There were multiple 2 story houses along a road that lead straight to the clan house and also to main side roads for more houses. Along the road were trees, overgrown bushes, overgrown flowerbeds, and some critters and animals. The most noticeable critter running around was a snow white fox that was at least 1'8 tall and 1'11 long. The fox was running around with some other foxes and what seemed to be itachi's (weasels). As Naruto was walking the gate closed behind him and all the critters and pets stopped to see the blond intruder. Most of the pets turned into their 'Guardian' mode and started growling. Naurto on the other hand tried to reassure them that this was his home now cause he was the late owner's son. After talking straight to the foxes who he seemed to understand thanks to the deal with Rei they all calmed down and went back to playing.

With that out of the way Naruto went back to observing his new home and decided to make 20 clones to go explore the streets and homes while he went and explored his clan home. The thought about 'his' clan home brought tears to his eyes as he walked up the small set of stairs. Went to the door and used one of the keys he got to open the door. When the door opened there was a slight blast of air as if the house itself has been holding its breath for the years. Naruto walked in and was now in the entrance hall with the walls decorated with pictures of people he didn't recognize. As he walked down the hall and entered the living room he felt a tight squeeze at his heart as a feeling washed over him as if telling him that he was finally home. The living room was a cozy room of about 20x30x20 (widthxlengthxheight). Along a wall was a pair of blue leather couches with a small coffee table with a lamp on it in between them. Across the couches was a average sized fireplace. Some chairs and a couple loveseats made the room feel cozy and meant for big family gatherings. After seeing the living room Naruto went into the dining room and was surprised to see a 6x4x4 oak table with some chairs around it. Naruto was surprised to see a full kitchen as it had almost everything a chef would need except fresh food of course but thankfully the old man sealed up all the food to be preserved over time in some scrolls on the counter. He explored the whole first floor and found at least 3 guest bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a toy room that he cried about seeing, and also a door that seemed to not open but he will look into that later.

Just as he was going to go upstairs the clones dispersed and he had a pretty detailed mapping of the compound. There were at least 25 houses all 2 story. There was a small park with most of the critters playing and made a mental note to visit the park to get to know the little 'Guardians'. There was a hot spring in the west district with a waterfall and river in the east district. He then made more clones to go and salvage anything from all the homes and bring them to the clan home's living room as in weapons, scrolls, tags, scrolls with food, traps, and most importantly pictures of his all his late family. As they were doing that the real Naruto explored the second floor. On the second floor he found a dojo, weapons room and forge, laundry room, 4 more of each bathrooms and bedrooms.

Now the third floor was the most emotional of them all due to it having the master bedroom where his late mother and father slept together before passing on. In the closet was his father's famous cloak with the kanji for 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' on its back in gold threading. But the one thing that made him start crying his eyes out was when he opened a door leading into a room with sky blue wallpaper that almost looked like his eye color. Around the room was many stuffed toys that were meant for a toddler. In the corner there was a rocking chair with a pair of frog and fox stuffed toys. On the ceiling there it looked like he was staring up at the night sky perfectly even if it was 9:30 in the morning. The one thing that almost shattered his heart was the baby blue crib in the corner with multiple stuff animals around it. It took Rei at least 20 minutes of cooing Naruto with soothing words from inside his mind before Naruto came back to the real world. After closing the door he promised that once he started a family that this room will be used for his children.

Now with fully exploring the house except that one room he went downstairs and into the living room to find a dozen stacks of scrolls with a tags saying food, empty, weapons, poison, tags, traps, and other important stuff needed for his training, missions, and living. He saw one scroll that stood out the most with its tag saying pictures. Naruto had made some more clones to go put the food scrolls away in the kitchen and the other scrolls with the ninja items into the weapons storage on the second floor and also to make the room organized and have a detailed list of what is in the room so he can get what he needs fast. The clones even thought up a way to raise Naruto's chakra control by attaching chakra strings to the scrolls to organize them and move them. While they were doing that the real Naruto started looking through the pictures of all his relatives with smiling faces which brought him joy and happiness to his heart.

After the clones finished Naruto went to explore the back yard and was astonished to see at least 2-4 acres of land. There was a swimming pool, a gazebo, a herb and vegetable garden, and a large training ground with a obstacle course that looked like it was meant and made for and by the devil. Hell there was even a target range. All in all this clan compound and house was fucking sweet and it was all his.

For the rest of the day Naruto and his clone army of 100 set out to clean up the whole compound and work till even the dirt shined. (we all know it can't but it's another way of saying he cleaned it up till he dropped) It took them all day and even went and started seeding the garden to get it up and growing.

Now we find our blond hero exhausted sitting up against a tree in the park watching the animals play around with each other as if the world was in complete peace and harmony. He is also petting the snow white fox that he met and befriended after the encounter on the clan road. Soon after about a hour all the critters come and lay down around Naruto and fall asleep as the sun goes down and from where Naruto sat he saw probably the most amazing sight he had ever seen in his entire life. As the sun was setting the sky was glowing a bright orange with some yellow decorating it. There was only one word in the whole English language to describe it "Beautiful…" said a awestruck Naruto. After the sunset Naruto and all the critters snuggled together and promptly fell asleep. It felt weird to Naruto but it felt as if they were all his family and that he had the duty to protect and care for them.

* * *

_The next day_

Right after waking up Naruto and his new fox companion named Vaan went to the living room of the main house. Naruto remembered to read his mother's and father's clan scrolls and find out more about his bloodlines and clan techniques. Naruto with Vaan on his lap happily getting a belly rub while Naruto opened his father's clan scroll.

_Naruto,_

_In this scroll is the are all the techniques of our family which promptly were meant in a kenjutsu style called **'Sora-to Ryu'** which is meant for the user to use strong strikes to make the opponent lose ground then when the time is right use very fast and deadly strikes to end the person. Then there is our clan's taijutsu style called **'Reikon-hekireki'** which makes us use swift, fluent, and strong combos to take our opponents down quickly. And I know you probably wanted lots of jutsu but don't worry your little head cause in the main house there is a sealed door that contains all of your mother's and my jutsu and also jutsu that was said to be lost long ago of all elements. _

_At the bottom of this scroll there are 3 blood seals. In the first one contains my prized katana called **'Kuro-Denkou'** which was crafted with the same rare ore that made the 7 mist swordsman's swords legendary and also it allow any kind of chakra to enhance it, the next has all my notes and also 5 pairs of my prized tri-pronged kunai, and in the last seal are some notes on a special seal I have been creating that I think you could use when you finally turn into a half-demon. Yes I know its shocking but thanks to Kyuubi's chakra constantly changing into your own chakra thanks to the seal your body will start to repel the Youki from your body but as it is constantly going into you without changing into a half-demon you might explode from over capacity. _(this made Naruto mentally to remind himself to ask Rei about that)

_Now for last thing your bloodline. Our bloodline is called **'Fukyuu Hirameki**_**'**_. Our bloodline allows us to live through the technique I created called '**Hirashin-no-Jutsu'**. This jutsu allows us to go at light speed when we want to go to a certain seal but what I did was put that seal on a piece of paper and put it on some of my tri-pronged kunais making me able to use the ability over and over again. I instantly knew where to go because the second the kunai hits something I instantly teleport to that area and fend off any enemy to save my comrades in the war. Now back to the bloodline and 'Hirashin'. Since 'Hirashin' sends us through light speed the generated force would crush any other human being but with our bloodline it doesn't affect us at all. Quite nifty eh son?_

_Love with all my heart,_

_Your father, Minato Namikaze_

Naruto was gawking at what his bloodline could do. He could go at the speed of light and it wouldn't affect him at all. He slipped his blood over the first seal and out poofed a blade that could only be described as "DAMN!" shouted Naruto. The blade had a white handle of about 13 cm long with the pattern of black lightning going in every direction. The blade itself was bitch black like it was total darkness but along the blade was pure white lightning going in every direction. Etched on both sides of the blade are the names of his mother and father. He was going to cherish this blade for all of his life. The blade itself was 27 inches long and when he pushed one of his hairs against it the hair split perfectly. The sheath was a work of art as well. The sheath was hardened steel that had the design of a dragon wrapping around it and having its mouth open as if it was going to eat the handle of the blade when it was sheathed. He resheathed the blade and set it aside carefully as if it were a newborn child.

Next Naruto unsealed the notes to Rasengan and Hirashin. He also unseal with them a crates of water balloons and rubber balls. It was said in the notes for Rasengan that he needed the water balloons for the first step while the rubber balls are for the second step. He shrugged and got out a sealing scroll and set the notes to Rasengan and the crates away. He looked over the notes to Hirashin and the tri-pronged kunai and read the rites. After he inspected the kunai he was practically ecstatic from having the privilege to learn the jutsus.

Lastly he unsealed the special notes for the seal his father was working on. The notes state that if applied right then the certain spirits will be connected through their minds and can speak mentally. He thought it was pretty much how him and Rei talk to each other… then it hit him. His eyes went wide from the thought and realization. His father gave him the means to keep in mental contact with Rei if he ever unsealed her. He added this down to things to talk with Rei about. Now he needed to see what his mother had left him and if its anything like what he got from his father then he was dieing of anticipation. He opened his mother's scroll and started reading it.

_Hello there Naru-chan_

_If you are reading this then you must have gotten the apology letters. Well I am not going to beat around the bush so here is what our bloodline the **'Soshigan'** can do. There are 3 normal levels to Soshigan and also a 4 level that only one person in our clan has gotten to and that is your ancestor, Fugaki Uzumaki. When you activate your eyes you will be able to see:_

_Level 1 - In this state you are in your premature stage which only allows you a minimal boost in damage and concentration when using jutsu of any kind. Also you can barely see what affinity the person you see has but these will get stronger in the coming levels. The last thing it can do is see the level of another's chakra pool and gauge it accordiling but it will be a slow process until you get higher in levels. It will probably take a couple of minutes to process._

_Level 2 - In this state you gain moderate boost of elemental power but also have the slight ability to copy jutsu but it will be like the first state of the Sharingan, which is 1 tomme in both eyes, where you can barely break down the jutsu's mechanics. Your affinity identifier increases in both distance and clarity which you could use as a heat vision but using the person's natural affinities to do it. The chakra pool reader's processing increases a lot. From a few minutes down to 45-60 seconds now._

_Level 3 - This is the hardest normal to achieve with a consequence but it is worth the boost in power, control, concentration, and eye sight. The copy ability increases to that of a 2 tomme Sharingan and the effects can almost make time slow down like a real Sharigan does to predict movement. The identifier increases in distance, clarity, and you have night vision to your normal eye sight when you don't have Soshigan activated. The chakra pool reader's processing increases a lot more. From a 45-60 seconds to almost instant now._

_Now I am going to warn you before I tell you about the final level of the Soshigan but heed the warning son because I certainly don't want a blind son when he comes here to the other side. The last level of the Soshigan is called 'Akuma-no-Soshigan' (Demonic Element Eye). As the name sounds your eye will change drastically and change to almost look demon looking. But be warned my son before you go and try and get this power you must know that to get this power you will have to lose a loved one… _(Naruto was shocked when he read that) _and you must overcome the mental trauma of losing that person to gain the 'Akuma-no-Soshigan'. But as a note if you do get this level then train with it till you master it before using it in battle so you don't go blind in the eyes. _(Naruto knew that Rei could just heal his eyes but he would heed the warning)

_**Akuma-no-Soshigan** - In this stage your power over the elements is astronomical and it is as if you have total mastery over all the elements and with it comes the tremendous boost of power, control, concentration, and eye sight. Your eye sight at this level rivals that of a fully developed Byakugan from the Hyuuga Clan which means sight up to almost a kilometer. Your control over the elements is almost the same as the Bijuu themselves but thanks to them being thousands of years old they have more mastery over their elements. The identifier ability increases in clarity and the abilities during the night increase to heat vision, night vision, and if needed and up close enough you can look into the human body just like the Byakugan can but not with the same distance as it. The chakra pool reader's processing increases to its maximum here. The process is instant and also can see the heart rate of the person to see if they are lying or not. Our ancestor used this ability to be both a great interrogator and medic._

_Now that I have the bloodline over with comes with the gifts I have in the seals down below. In one are my twin kodachi which are meant to be used in our family's twin blade style that uses one blade as a main defender and the other as a main attacker and alternate between the two blades causing confusion and lose of balance and nearly impenetrable defense. The next seal has the clan leader necklace in it that amplifies our powers over the elements moderately when using natural affinites and slightly for other affinites. And also son this next seal was holds 2 things that are very precious to me and your father. In the seal are our wedding rings but also thanks to a seal on rings the one that is wearing one or if both with the necklace grants even more power over your natural elements but with the more power then you need more control so son work on your control and when you can use the 3 together with our bloodline with ease then show the world that you are the world's first elemental master._

Naruto after reading the scroll started crying for what his mother and father had left him. They left things that were probably the most precious things to them as possible below him of course to him. He was going to honor their wishes and be the greatest in the world and make them proud.

When Naruto unsealed the twin kodachi he was enchanted by their sheathes alone. One was hardened carbon steel that had a phoenix with its fire blazing from the bottom to almost the top where the phoenix looks like it is emerging from the fires to soar. The other kodachi sheath had a emerald dragon and a green dragon wrap around the sheath intertwining together with their wings spread and their claws together and interlaced. The handle for kodachi one was blood red while the other was dark orange. When he unsheathed the first kodachi (the one with the red handle) he was amazed with the craftsmanship and also the design. It was reinforced hardened carbon steel and the blade looked as if it was always covered in blood because the steel was blood red from the top of the blade was a darker shade while at the blade's edge was a lighter shade. All in all the blade looked as if it was covered in blood. He resheathed that one and unsheathed the other and was surprised to see it not orange but instead it was a emerald green. He inspected it and the other kodachi and weighed them and surprisingly they were very light as was the katana from his father. Upon further inspection of the kodachi he saw the inscription of 'Red Rose' on the blood colored one and 'Emerald Glade' on the other one.

He was going to treasure these weapons like they were god's weapons.

He unsealed the necklace and found it to be a totally beautiful as it was emerald green bottom and sky blue on top and in the middle the two would swirl together in a never ending whirlpool. The most majestic part is that it looks as if there was actually chakra in the stone that kept the small cycle going inside it. He put the necklace on and looked in the mirror. He felt as if it was connecting to his very soul as of right now as he looked at it.

Next he unsealed the rings and found them to almost look to be worth a kings fortune times 3. His mother's was a Ruby that if looked at it closely then it was almost clear meaning that it was a perfectly refined stone and inside the ring had the kanji for 'Love'. (Kushina's birthday is July 10th so I got her a ring with her birthstone and I will do it to Minato's as well which is January 25th by the way) His father's was a perfectly refined Garnet ring and inside was the kanji for 'True'. So as he put them together he smiled as they said 'True Love'. He slipped them on and felt getting closer and closer to his parent every time he does something with these scrolls.

Now with all the scrolls read except the taijutsu, kenjutsu, and ninjutsu ones. Naruto is going to master his other taijutsu and kenjutsu styles before working on these ones so he can have multiple styles down and be a lethal force on the battlefield. Naruto got up and went to the one door that was unable to unlock and searched for a seal and after about 10 minutes he found it very well hidden and under a genjutsu no doubt. After a swipe of his blood the door unlocked and he entered and when he did his jaw hung so low that you could almost hear the floor crack slightly. In the library was about a thousand and more books and scrolls. He thought that the room was actually the house but noticed that his father made a storage seal of sorts that made the room inside be almost 3 stories but on the outside it would look like a normal room. Naruto wandered and looked through the place making a mental map of the place as to where all the Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Medical Jutsu, and other things were located at. It had taken Naruto almost a hour to go through the whole place and was giddy to have all this knowledge and be able to learn from it. He left the room and resealed it after he was done. He knew he had to get back to training.

Sending a clone to Anko to tell her that she will have to come to his compound now instead of the cave home. Naruto started his second year of training as of today. Naruto made almost 2100 clones and set them out to do their jobs. Naruto heeded the warning from his mother and sent at least 300 clones to work on his chakra control. He was going to have water walking and tree walking down and add in other exercises to them to gain more and more control. Since he was gaining large amounts of chakra he would need more control and so he wanted the clones to master them done to him doing it blindfolded. With them doing that he sent 100 to work on higher grades of seals, 300 to work on his taijutsu and have them break down by 100 into his already almost mastered styles and combining them. He sent 150 to work on his D- and C- ranked Wind, Water, and Fire jutsus. He also sent 50 clones to go into the library and study on Earth and Lightning E- and D- ranked jutsus. He sent 100 to work on D-ranked genjutsus. He had 100 work on accuracy and 100 work on reflexes. He sent 100 to work on E- and D- ranked medical jutsu and 100 to work on basic and moderate poisons. He sent 200 to work on work on weapon forging and repairing. He then had the remaining 300 work on his kenjutsu with his new katana, kodachis, and with his trench knives. And the last 100 to work on his chakra sensing range. The real Naruto went into his mindscape to talk to Rei about the things that are on his mind and also how his bloodlines aren't active.

* * *

_Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto appears in the normal sewer where Rei-chan has been living all his natural born life. Rei was now sleeping in her cage and the three spirits were in their respective kanji probably sleeping or helping his clones with their ninjutsu training. Naruto walks up to Rei's sleeping form and smiles as he looks at her cute and peaceful face. (To those who think it wrong for Naruto to think like this then you forget about Anko's presence in his everyday life) Naruto sat down and laid Rei's head on his lap. It seemed to not disturb her much and then Naruto leaned back and forgot that nothing was behind him only to find a wall instantly appear. This had Naruto think for a bit and then realize that he could make this place into anything he wanted and he did just that.

Using his knowledge with Rei's memories Naruto changed his mindscape into what looks like a prairie that was actually surrounded by all mountains in the distance miles away. There was a lake and a river that branched out about 500 yards away. There was a forest all around the prairie. The animals were going on with their everyday lives as if they were actually real. The sun shone onto Rei's face making her look even more beautiful then before. As he laid his back up against a tree that was behind him he sat there racing his fingers through Rei's hair. He kept thinking of all the things he wanted to ask her so she can clear up most of his thoughts. As if right on cue Rei started waking up.

**The first thing Rei felt was that she had her head on something soft then she started opening her eyes only to close them due to the sunlight…. wait? Sunlight!? Her eyes snapped open to see the prairie in all its glory just like in her memories. She was wondering how she got here till she heard and felt her 'pillow' move and chuckle at her puzzled face. She turned to see Naruto sitting against a tree smiling happily. She couldn't form any words so when she opened and closed her mouth several times he chuckled again. That brought her out of her daze and then finally ask the question that has been bugging her ever since she had woken up. "How…?"**

"It's my mind remember so finally realized that I could make this place anything I wanted and that was something was a memory of yours from your distant past. I thought I would give this as a gift for how much you have helped me with up until now." Naruto said while his true smile widened more

**She couldn't believe it. Naruto-kun just changed the look of his mind just for her as a gift. She was swelling with joy and happiness just looking at the place. She just laid her head back down and soaked up the view of the sky. It wasn't that cloudy but the clouds were still there and were always moving with the wind. She was knocked out of her observations when she heard Naruto start speaking to her.**

"Hey Rei-chan?"

"**Yes Naruto-kun?"**

"I need to ask you about something. If you mind of course." getting a nod from the beauty on his lap he continued "I read in my father's scroll that I might have to turn into a half-demon to stay alive when I reach a certain age is he correct?" Rei looked down as he asked that question

"**Well… yes he is right since being that I am above 6 tails in power my chakra will cause you to explode the longer you stay human. You will also have to go through a special transformation through a special ritual that makes your body physically change to that of the demon inside of you. Since I am a fox demon you will turn into a half-human/half-fox. I do not know the details after that so we will have to wait and see when it will happen." Rei sadly said thinking he would be angry at her for having to turn into a hanyou**

"Huh so pretty much I become a demon of sorts? Alright I don't mind and also with me being a half-demon then I will be immortal age wise and be able to live with you forever." the blond smirked and then it turned in to a smile when he looked down at Rei

**Rei couldn't believe it anymore she just basically told his container that he will be what people call him and he is ok with it and he wanted to be with her forever. She felt like she was in paradise looking out at the prairie thinking about how much she will be loving her life with Naruto. She snuggled closer into Naurto's lap and sighed of relief.**

"Hey Rei-chan I have another question that has been bugging me ever since the scrolls as well." our blond hero said

"**Hai Naruto-kun?" responded Rei**

"Why haven't my bloodlines appeared yet? I know I am a little young but shouldn't I be getting the first stage of my **Soshigan** now? Or are they dormant and need a special way to activate them?" questioned Naruto

"**Well from what I think is that it has to do with the seal and how it is holding stuff back like my chakra but also maybe your bloodlines." Rei stated her guess**

"So if I were to rip off another part of the seal I would get my bloodlines working again?" he gets a nod from Rei and then he reaches for her neck with his right hand

**Rei gets surprised when she feels Naruto's hand grabbing onto something that is around her neck. She went for a explanation but in return she got a face full of pain from Naruto as he released the collar that was the new form of the seal another 1/8th. After the pain subsided Naruto felt light headed and returned to the real world to go to bed.**

* * *

_Real World_

Naruto wakes up to see that it is late in the afternoon and that all the clones were still training. He dispelled them by the hundreds with 10 second intervals so there isn't too much of a overload. After he finished dispelling he went to the main home with Vaan right on his heels while having a funny feeling in his eyes that he played off as something else. If he had actually took the time to see what it was then he would of saw the first stage of his Soshigan awakened.

* * *

_Next morning_

It was a peaceful morning in Konoha. The birds were chirping and singing. The small critters and animals were out scavaging for food. And now we head to the peaceful Namikaze compound-

"AHHHHHHHH!" came a loud scream making all the animals in the compound run away startled.

Well some what peaceful...

_In the main house's master bathroom_

Here we find Naruto looking in the mirror after he took a shower. He was drying off when he noticed that his usual blue eyes were now different in many ways. First off the white part of his eye was now blood red and had different kanji around the eye for all the elements. His iris was a now a topaz brown with what looks like fire licking the bottom of his iris, lightning sparking out around the top, raindrops in the middle, rock being the surface under the fire, and a ring of wind around his pupil. At first it was a shock but after concluding that it is his bloodline at level one he didn't care and deactivated it by drawing the chakra from his eyes. Now with that scare over with Naruto went out back and made his 2100 clones again to get them back to work. The real Naruto did his usual exercises with his weights on and his swimming for a couple of hours before sitting down and having a conversation with Vaan.

"So what do you think of my training regiment Vaan?" asked a tired blond

"_I think that you are pretty much a one man army all on your own Naruto-san" said Vaan the fox_

"Yeah but I feel that if i had a partner like the Inuzuka family does then I can be even more of a force to be reckoned with." Naruto imagined

"_Why don't you and me become partners? I mean you and I get along great, you can understand me, and this way I can get to travel a lot and meet some more of my kind." Vaan suggested _

"You know? That sounds like it might actually work. Should we even create a style for us to use when we fight?" answered the blond

"_Of course since we can't really go into battle without being prepared and able to make perfectly coordinated attacks like those dog lovers." Vaan growled at the end because of the relationship between the dogs and foxes_

"hmmm I wonder if Rei-chan knows a style we could use." Naruto thought out loud

"_**I do know of a style you and Vaan could use Naruto-kun. And also there is something I want you to try out something so come into your mindscape for a bit." Rei mentally told**_

Naruto entered his mind again to talk to the red haired goddess. Next to Rei was a large scroll with the kanji of 'Summon' on it. The next thing Naruto knew he was told/ordered to cut his thumb and sign the scroll. When he asked why he was doing this he got a answer that left him awestruck. **"I just made you the first owner and summoner of the kitsune clan." she said and made the scroll disappear "Now leave while I give you the knowledge of how to use the 'Kitsune-Shikon-Ryu' through a data dump." she said before kicking Naruto out of his own mind**

While Rei was doing the data dump Naruto was using his first stage to get used to activating it and make it come instantly when he wants it too.

* * *

And for about 5 months this is what Naruto did. He had mastered Taekwondo and Aikido fully and had all his taijutsu clones working on combining them. He had Tree-walking and Water-walking down the first week but had used the whole 5 months to fully master it by combining all his other exercises with them. Now he had them keep do it but make them do it even harder every time they master that certain level. His chakra sensing was gradually increasing over time and he was glad it was for now he has been doing more and more of the infiltration missions and also the D-ranked missions his clones do.

He had almost all moderate seals down and was using books from the library to increase his knowledge and find more seals to learn. One of them was the blood/chakra tattoo seal on one's body. He had made a tattoo for his father's katana on top of his left hand and one for his mother's kodachis on top of his left hand. The katana's tattoo was that of a dragon wrapping around his hand and wrist while the kodachi's tattoo was a green dragon and a phoenix battling for power by interlocking their claws.

His reflexes and accuracy have been rising and rising fast thanks to his father's obstacle course in which he uses. He has his throwing clones throw shuriken, kunai, throwing knives that are infused with wind, and senbon while the reflex clones have to go through the course and make the fastest time while dodging everything coming at them. Those that do it have to redo it to keep up with the training.

Naruto's ninjutsu has all his E- and D- ranked Water, Wind, and Fire jutsu down to not using seals and he even has a few of his C-ranked to that level now. He has been working on his Earth and Lighning jutsu almost just as hard and now he has all his E-ranked down to no seals and some D-ranked. His control over all the elements jumped thanks to the rings, necklace, and his Soshigan. His genjutsu skills have improved a lot over the 5 months as now he has his E- and D-ranked down and can find and disable most C-ranked genjutsu. He also has medical jutsus almost all the way down for E- and D-ranked but needs about 1 more month of practice to master them.

With the help of Anko, Naruto's poison making skills keep going up fast and thanks to his herb garden he always has enough ingredients for them. He even gave Anko some books on poison and even some in more productive interrogation methods. (He shivers every time he hears a scream of a captive ninja or person who was being tortured by Anko) Also his weapon forging skills have greatly improved by the many books in the library made by grand masters in the past who even some were known as legends.

Naruto's kenjutsu skills shot through the roof as he finally had gotten a katana that was strong enough to withstand the advanced parts of the kenjutsu style he was learning. When Naruto held and used the twin kodachis he always looked like he was majestically dancing. Soon he will master both the styles and he might be able to start his training in the art of Hiten-Misurugi-Ryu from Ifrit for his katana training and his mother's style for his kodachis.

After the day when he got his Soshigan he has been training with it till he has fully mastered the first stage. Also after that day both Naruto and Vaan, his snow fox companion, started their training in the art of 'Kitsune-Shikon-Ryu'. The first month was all about learning how to predict their partner's movement to then work in complete harmony and precision. After the first month the two continued to refine their combinations and precision.

After some pleading from Rei on the day after signing the contract Naruto also had a clone work on summoning and also make mental notes of which fox or fox group took how much chakra and sooner or later after a month Naruto was able to summon the boss who wasn't Rei-chan cause she was still in him but it was a 8-tailed fox that was almost the same height as Rei-chan when in her fox form. His name was Hayaigin (Quicksilver) and he is second in command of the kitsune clan while Rei is still inside him. Rei even told Naruto that if he could get the approval of the Ifrit, Ares, and Velena then he could make a personal summoning contract only meant for him and after convincing the 3 that they could even be able to move around in a 'human' body during the summon the agreed instantly and so Naruto can summon the foxes and Ifrit, Ares, plus Velena.

Even if it was against his will and forced to join Naruto started the academy but he only had a clone go and pass the class for him even if the teachers just try to sabotage his grades. Sarutobi's only excuse was "You need more social interactions and make some friends that will be willing to help you out in the future". Naruto hated how the man always used logic against him cause it always made him do what the old man wants him to do. He befriended a couple of people and after a while him, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru, and Sasuke Uchiha became real good friends. (Sasuke isn't going to be a ass in this fic even after the massacre) Naruto also learned of god's worst creation on the planet the first day at the academy… fan girls and fan girls who love fluffy things, mainly Vaan's clone was almost dispersed everyday.

* * *

_Near Fire Country border_

Now we find the real Naruto looking for the entrance to Rei's old den to look for a katana that she said that he could have and use. Even though he already has a katana Rei says that it is always good to have another blade as a back up incase you are unarmed during a battle. After three hours of looking Naruto finally finds the entrance and goes in to find a vast empty room that is pitch black inside. Using his chakra sensing to navigate the room to find a humongous bed with a average sized katana bolted up to a wall. The white sheath had black and red flames licking from the bottom up. The hand guard was made of pure gold and the handle was the same as the sheath in design. When he took it off the wall and unsheathed it the design on the blade was crimson red like his mother's 'Red Rose'. When Rei told Naruto to push fire chakra into the blade he did and the weirdest but coolest thing happened. As the chakra formed around the blade black flame like designs started inching up the blade to make the blade look like it had both hellfire on it and normal fire. Naruto resheathed it and started back home. After a while of talking with Rei and finding out that the sword's name was **'Shinku Raikou'** and with either elemental chakra pushed into the blade a different design appears.

* * *

_Three days later in the Hokage's office_

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze reporting for duty Oji-san!" the blond says as he shunshins into the office sending out a mini-tornado for a entrance

"Ah good to see you Naruto-kun and might I add nice entrance I haven't seen that entrance since your father was alive." Sarutobi proudly said

"So why have you called me Oji-san? Another D ranked mission?" said a bored Naruto

"No actually this is C-ranked and you are to go to Suna with Yamato to finalize the alliance between our two villages." Sarutobi had his 'I am serious' mask on and Naruto instantly went to attention

"Hmm alright I guess I could go and maybe make some friends in Suna as well." said the blond

"Alright Yamato will meet you at the gate in 1 hour and since your foxes are probably tens of times faster then any shinobi use one of them to get there fast enough. This mission will probably take 1 month long due to it being a diplomatic mission so be prepared." informed the old man and getting a nod of affirmation from Naruto and he left

_One hour later_

"Alright Naruto-san since we are going to try and make there in less then a day why don't you summon a fox." said Yamato and then ten seconds a 3 tailed fox that was about 4'2 tall and 5'1 long named Sokudo appeared

"**Naruto-sama how may I be of service?" said the newly summoned fox**

"Yes Sokudo me and my leader need to get to Suna in the shortest way possible and who better then the fastest fox I know?" Naruto said while smirking

"**Hai Naruto-sama" Sokudo said while bending down and allowing both Naruto and Yamato onto his back and getting a good grip with chakra before he shot off to Wind Country**

* * *

_4 hours later in Wind Country outside Suna's gate_

A random pair of guards were lazily standing guard at the gates when one of them saw a large dust cloud coming to the gate.

"What the hell is that?" asked guard 1

"I don't know but its coming this way extremely fast and only person I know to do that is Maito Gai" the guards shudder at the name

Just then the causer of the dust storm was a 3 tailed fox with 2 passengers on its back. The two people disembarked the fox and the fox disappeared after getting some meat from one of the people. Just then the guards noticed that the person who gave the meat to the fox was a boy no bigger then 6 or 7 years old and the other man is a Konoha Jonin by the looks of his clothing. The two started walking up to the gates but the guards stopped them.

"State your business and ID" said guard 1

Yamato passes his ID to the guard and pulls out the scroll for the allegiance between the two villages "Me and my charge here are coming to give this scroll to the Kazekage so he can sign it and the allegiance between Suna and Konoha can be complete." Yamato stated seriously

After handing the ID back and looking over the scroll and handing that back "Alright you are free to go but until you reach the Kazekage's office a team of Anbu will tail you to make sure you don't do anything. You know the deal." said guard 2 getting a nod from the two

_30 minutes later in the Kazekage office_

"Hello Kazekage-sama" Yamato said in a professional tone

"Hello Shinobi-san how may I help you today?" the kazekage said

"I have the scroll for the finalization of the allegiance between Leaf and Sand."

"Ah thank you I will sign this and then I will have to run this through the council and so on till I nearly kill them all for making me wait so long to agree to the damn thing" mumbled the Kazekage getting a laugh from Naruto and a chuckle from Yamato

"Well since this will be taking sometime then we shall be staying in a hotel for now. Goodbye Kazekage-sama." Yamato bows

"Alright I will try to get this done as fast as I can but don't count on it that much I am afraid." informed the kazekage "Ano who might this child be?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki sir and he my charge on this mission being that he is only 7 and already near Jonin level in strength and power." the Kazekage's eyes went wide from this statement but got suspicious

"if he is as good as you say then allow him to fight one of my Jonin in a spar."

"If you wish Kazekage-sama" Naruto said in a quiet tone and he bowed his head and left via 'Fuuton: Shunshin' getting a surprised look from the kazekage

"Oh and Kazekage-sama that boy can go toe to toe with Kakashi no Sharingan and almost win." Yamato mentioned before shunshining after Naruto

"I think I just might have to send myself to test him" the kazekage sighed and pulled out some sake and started drinking it and then turned back to his worst enemy - paperwork.

* * *

_Couple hours later at a park_

"Look out its the FREAK!" shouted a random boy sending kids running as a red headed kid with the kanji of 'Love' on his forehead was standing there looking sad cause no one would play with him until he heard a voice

"Hey kid you want to play?" said the strange person

The red head turned to see our blond hero standing there holding his hand out to him.

"Aren't you going to run like everybody else does?" questioned the red head

"What? Of course not! If you need someone to play with I will play with you." Naruto smiles to the red head

"Sure lets play some ball." said the red head

"Alright but first let me introduce myself. The names Naruto Uzumaki and you are?" the blond asked

"Gaara, Gaara of the Desert."

"Well Gaara then lets play some ball!" chirped the energetic blond

Over the next few hours both Garra and Naruto played ball till it was almost 8 pm and then it was time for Gaara to go home to bed.

"Well Gaara I guess I will see you tomorrow after my spar with one of Suna's Jonins for the heck of it." Naruto started chuckling from the look on Gaara's face but after a while it calmed down

"Your gonna spar again one of our Jonin ninja Naruto-san?" questioned a curious Gaara

"Yea my abilities are on par with Jonin so the Kazekage is testing me to see if I am not bluffing." said a rather annoyed blond

"So father thinks you aren't that powerful huh?" he gets a questionable gaze and told Naruto that the kazekage is his father with 2 siblings

"Well I will see you later Gaara-san" Naruto kept up his smile while disappearing into thin air

* * *

_Next day before battle _

Its around 10 am in the morning and the Kazekage, a Sand Jonin with a mask over his face, Yamato, Naruto, Gaara, and two other children that stay away from Gaara in fear are at a training ground waiting for the spar between Naruto and the Jonin to begin. Naruto is stretching while the Jonin and Kazekage are talking. Gaara and Naruto are chatting like they were friends since the beginning of their lives. The girl with 4 blond ponytails and the kid in the black suit with face paint are looking at Naruto like he is crazy for talking to Gaara and thinking of facing Baki their Jonin sensei. When this Baki walks over across from Naruto the two boys stop chatting and the blond finishes his stretching.

"So you the kid that is said to be almost Jonin in power? Or are you just plain old bluffing?" Baki said in a rough voice

"Oh I assure you that even Kakashi-niisan has trouble fighting with me when I fight at full power." countered the young blond

"Your older brother is Kakashi Hatake?" Baki asked

"No not really but he is my older brother figure being that I am only a orphan due to my parents dieing in the battle against the Kyuubi" the blond sounded sad at the end of that statement

"Well we will see if you really are what you say to be." Baki gets into a fighting stance

"Fine by me" Naruto got down into a weird stance (it's the stance for the combination of the two styles)

"That's a weird stance your taking there kid" Baki said running at Naruto to punch him in the face but instead its pushes to the side and he gets a punch to the stomach and a throw over the blond's shoulder. Baki flips and lands on his feet and rubs his sore stomach _'that's some punch its like a brick hit me' _thought Baki Then Naruto rushed forward and as well as Baki. The two exchanged blows for about 10 minutes before jumping away from each other. Naruto threw some shuriken and Baki dodged them. Baki then started doing some hand seals that Naruto recognizes

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Style Great Breakthrough)" **shouted Baki shooting a large mass of air out of his mouth at Naruto at a high speed while the blond yelled a jutsu without even doing any handsigns

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)" **shouted Naruto as he shot a fireball about 20 feet in diameter out of his mouth that was pure white due to his strong fire affinity and that he added some fuuton chakra to make it stronger. All the onlookers and Baki except Yamato drop their jaws at the power of the young man and the fact he did it with no hand signs is a feat in itself.

When the two techniques collided the **Daitoppa** lost in a second and the wind jutsu gave **Goukakyuu **even more power making it grow to 30 feet in diameter and increasing its speed even more. Baki got out of the way just in time to see the jutsu keep on going for about 500 meters glassing the sand it hits instantly before it explodes making a crater of glass about 40-50 feet in diameter. Everyone even Yamato were slack jawed at the power of the jutsu.

"So you saying I am not at the same power as a Jonin now?" teased the young blond

"I believe you now because DAMN fire only turns white when you put a lot of power into them and you have a strong affinity for fire." exclaimed Baki

"Um did I forget to mention that I have 3 affinities?" Naruto nervously said getting all eyes on him except Yamato cause he already knows

"3!? And you were what? Born 6 or 7 years ago!?" exclaimed both the Kazekage and Baki at the same time

"Uh yea well I have very strong wind affinity and my side affinities are strong fire as you have seen and strong water and before that fire does anything else I should cool it down" Naruto does a small string of hand seals and then a ball of water appears out of no where in his right hand and a ball of wind appears in his left and he connects them and they both shoot out in a typhoon of water to the fire while Naruto shouts out **"Suiton + Fuuton: Gufuu Suika no Jutsu (Wind and Water Style: Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu!" **The water and wind jutsu extinguished the fire and soaked almost 2 kilometers of sands further then the crater. Yamato was intrigued at the combination while the others were wide eyed with their jaws to the ground even Gaara had his jaw down to the ground. Naruto was panting heavily from the usage of the jutsu combination.

"Dang Naruto-san you need to teach me that when we get back home to Konoha" shouted Yamato

"I may Yamato-san but right now I need to rest that combination took a lot out of me and that's saying something if you know what I mean." Naruto sat down and caught his breath when Yamato came over and picked the blond up and put him on his back

"Well we will be at the hotel if you need us" getting a slight nod from the Kazekage who was still trying to register how a child can do that much damage at his age and came to when Yamato left via shunshin and telling everyone to go back home but Gaara just went to the hotel Naruto and Yamato were staying at to talk to Naruto.

* * *

_At the hotel_

Naruto was sitting down on his bed thinking of things he could be doing over the month being in Sand until there was a knock at the door. Naruto got up saying "Coming" and opened the door to the red headed Gaara who asked if he could come in.

"Yea sure Gaara I was just thinking while I recovered from the jutsu I used." the blond said walking over to a chair and sitting down

"Well what are you thinking about?" asked the red headed demon holder

"What I am going to be doing over the month I will be here till the treaty is fully signed and accepted. Right now I am thinking I should continue my training and maybe get to know Suna if we are going to be allies soon." Naruto stated

"Well what do you train on?" Gaara asked curiously

"Well I work on a lot of things actually. I study sealing, anatomy, medical jutsu, fire, water, and wind jutsus of C-ranked and D-ranked for lightning and earth jutsus, and plenty more things." the blond stated

"Wow you must be able to do everything at once to be where you are at now."

"Well technically I am every where and studying everything at the same time." Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he gets a questioning glance from Gaara

"And how do you do that?"

"Like this." Naruto crosses his fingers and a shadow clone appears in a poof of smoke "This is a Shadow Clone with this jutsu I can be learning one thing while these learn other subjects and when they disperse I get all there knowledge and experience back." informed the blond

"Wow I wish I could do that but I still can't use my chakra all the way" Gaara downcasted but lifted his gaze as he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder

"Hey don't worry Gaara-san maybe while my clones work on my training I could teach you and your siblings and make you all stronger in the month I am here." Naruto said with a smile on his face

"You would actually do that Naruto-san?" questioned the red head

"Of course you are my first real friend that is near my age. And also from what my kekkei genkai I can teach you and your sister some wind style jutsus cause you both have the affinity to wind and you have earth as well. Also might I ask if you are one of them?" Naruto stated and asked

"One of what Naruto-san?" Gaara asked Naruto

"I mean do you have a demon inside you." upon hearing that Gaara's eyes widen and he moved away from Naruto

"H-How do you know!" yelled a scared Gaara

"1. My Kekkei Genkai can see people's affinities and having a very strong affinity to sand is not very possible without either Shukaku in you or having a Kekkei Genkai for sand like the Third Kazekage with his **Iron Sand** bloodline. 2. Rei-chan inside me tells me you have demon chakra leaking out of you slowly. 3. Control over sand without even doing anything making it a perfect defense is the ability of Shukaku's influence." explained the blond

"W-Well I do have Shukaku inside me but I do not know how to control him and he keeps me from sleeping. Ano who is this Rei person you spoke about?" Gaara asked

"Rei is the real name of the Kyuubi no Kitsune that inhabits my body but what people say about demon's is only because human kind if they don't know what something is they discriminate against it and since they really didn't know what the 9 bijuu were they thought of them as blood thirsty demons. And also if I may can I see your seal? I maybe able to help the connection between you and Shukaku-san." informed the blond while getting a hesitant nod from Gaara who lifted his shirt

"The seal is on the left side of my torso." said the red head

Naruto channeled some chakra into his hand and ran his hand along Gaara's torso and a seal shows up but also with it another seal shows up over it.

"Hmm I see the problem you have a flawed seal holding the Shukaku with a beserker seal over to make the Shukaku get really agitated and cause him to go crazy. I can right now fix the seal and remove the beserker seal so you can sleep again all I need to do is tell Yamato-san and then seal off this room with a sound seal because the seal I will be using will be painful." Naruto told Gaara whose eyes widen at the thought of sleeping again

"I can be able to sleep again?" getting a nod from Naruto he gladly accepted the help from Naruto

"Alright I will make a clone to go tell Yamato-san while me and 3 more clones start the sealing process. All you will need to do is lay down when I tell you to and not to move alright?" getting a nod from Gaara he makes 4 clones and 1 goes to tell Yamato while another clone seals up all the furniture so the sealing can work.

_After the sound seal goes up_

Naruto and 3 of his clones were taking intensive care while writing all the kanji for a revised version of the **Shiki Fūjin** with adding **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style **and the **Four Symbols Seal** to it. The seal doesn't summon the shinigami but it does the same thing as the **Shiki Fūjin** giving Gaara complete control over the sand while being able to sleep and also Shukaku can finally loose his bloodlust that was the cause of the beserker seal attached to the flawed seal.

After about a hour of kanji writing and preparing Naruto told Gaara to lay down on the seal in which he did so.

"Are you ready Gaara-san?" the blond asked his fellow demon holder who nodded back to him. Naruto did some hand signs and then slammed his hands down on the seal on Gaara's chest starting to sealing process. The second Naruto slammed his hand down the kanji moved to the seal and thus beginning the screaming of Gaara from the intense pain.

_2 hours later_

The sealing finally ended and Gaara was covered in sweat and panting heavily trying to get his breath back. The sealing was a success as Gaara closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep. Naruto just unsealed the furniture and put everthing back and set Gaara on the bed to sleep. He then went and unsealed the room allowing Yamato to enter and check up on the two boys.

"Well it seems the sealing worked because people say that if Gaara were to go to sleep the Shukaku would take over." the jonin said

"Yea it worked just fine and Gaara should be able to control his powers even better then before. Also Yamato-san I was wondering if you can tell the Kazekage and Baki-san and tell them I will be training the suna siblings while we are hear. Temari-san and Gaara-san have wind affinity and Gaara has earth as well so I can teach them some jutsu and also with some training and guidance I can teach them how to use chakra." Naruto told Yamato

"Alright I will inform them both of your plan Naruto-san." Yamato said as he left to the Kazekage tower

For the whole month Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were training together. The 3 Sand Siblings were amazed as they saw about 2100 clones doing all kinds of training while the real Naruto was doing some workouts. Temari and Kankuro were still unnerved when they learned about the sealing and that Gaara can sleep again without going Shukaku. Gaara was able to speak to the now not insane Shukaku during his sleeping and they were able to befriend each other. Now Gaara was able to control his sand with his hands and it barely took any chakra to do it. After the first week the trio were able to fully use their chakra and were doing a lot of physical exercises to raise their chakra pools. After Kankuro learned how to create a chakra string he left the training and told them he would pick up the art of puppetry from a person named Lady Chiyo who was a old veteran in the field. Gaara and Temari were able to learn some low level fuuton jutsu like **Diatoppa** and others like it. For Temari she got a battle fan for her jutsu in which she learned **Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi** and signed the contract with the weasels. After the month Naruto and Yamato told the trio that it was time for them to go back to Konoha.

* * *

_Suna Gate_

"Well I hope to see you three again. Now remember keep working on your chakra control and get Baki-san to help you where you are struggling. And Gaara get plenty of sleep so you can regain all the years you lost." Naruto ordered the Sand Siblings

"Hai Naruto-sensei!" the trio said

"Maa maa I am not your sensei I am only a friend who wanted to make his friends stronger. And also Kazekage-sama please try to be with your kids more often because they will need it in the future…" Naruto said to the man with the hat with the kanji for "Wind" on it and he lowered his eyes when he talked about a parent being with his kids.

The Kazekage put his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a smile on his face "Don't worry Naruto-san I will and also remember that your parents are real proud of you right now for what you are making of yourself."

"I know and I accept that they are in a better place looking down at me with pride knowing I am going to live their legacy." chirped the blond making everyone laugh at the power Naruto has to always change from sad and gloomy to happy and excited in a flash

"Well Kazekage-sama we will be hoping that you 5 come visit sometime in the future to get away from the desert heat and paperwork…" Yamato said and then mumble the last part

"Paperwork got you down as well Kazekage-sama? Well why not use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to do it for you like I told the Third years ago." Naruto said getting a wide eyed Kazekage who walked over to the nearby wall and did the same thing the Third did when he learned the secret. He started pounding his head into the wall repeating "Stupid…Stupid… Stupid…" over and over again. The group started laughing at it. After the Kazekage stopped and quickly made 3 clones that went to go work on his worst enemy the real one told the two to have a safe trip. Naruto then summoned Soduko to the amazement to the Sand nin and siblings. Temari was so caught up with the sight of a fluffy fox that she screamed "KAWAII!" and hugged the fox like a fan girl much to the displeasure of everyone's ears. Soduko on the other hand loved the affection the blond girl was giving him and it was shown as his hind leg thumped a bit and allowed Naruto some blackmail. After the fan girl crazy was over leaving a flushed Temari the two boarded Soduko and left Suna to get back home.

* * *

_4 hours later in the Hokage's office_

"Welcome home you too I hope your trip was fun." said a smiling Third

"It was Oji-san and I made some friends there that were the Kazekage's children. Even one of them was like me in the department of having a demon sealed inside us I mean." informed the happy blond

"One of his children had a demon in them? Which demon was it and is he stable?" questioned the Third in a serious but curious tone

"Yes one of his children does. His name is Gaara of the Desert and he has the Ichibi no Shukaku in him. His seal was flawed at the beginning but after I used one of my newly created kinjutsu ougi seal (forbidden master technique) the seal was fixed and now the Shukaku and Gaara are friends." at the mention of kinjutsu ougi the Third and Yamato got curious and the Third asked their combined question

"Ano Naruto-kun what do you mean kinjutsu ougi seal?"

"The seal is a variant of the **Shiki Fūjin**-" he was interrupted by the Third

"**Shiki Fūjin**!? Naruto that seal…" he was stopped by Naruto

"Let me finish Oji-san" getting a nod in return he continued "I used a variant of the **Shiki Fūjin** with the addition of **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style **and the **Four Symbols Seal** to it. It greatly increased the power of the **Shiki Fūjin** and also allows the person to gain full control over their demon and also this seal doesn't need the shinigami being that a containment seal is already in use. So now the two work together to protect each other." Naruto finished with the Third looking happy that his adoptive grandson created something that only a real seal master can make.

"Well with that said I would like for Yamato-san to give the report. You can go home and continue training Naruto-kun." the Third said getting a nod and a wind shunshin from the blond as he left

* * *

_At the Namikaze compound_

Naruto arrived at the gate and entered only to find two things jumping him and almost crushing him. Vaan being one of them and the other being his good friend and poison tutor Anko. After discussing the mission the 3 went into the main house since Anko now lives here on the compound taking up the closest home to the main house. Kakashi and Yamato also live in the compound so they took a house each.

Kakashi met Naruto a month after Naruto started his second year of training at a meeting with the Hokage. Naruto's clone was getting the usual D-ranked mission when Kakashi came into the room in his Anbu outfit. Kakashi saw Naruto getting a mission and asked why he was getting one at his age and in return he finds out that Naruto is the son of his late sensei and has been training since he was five after a beaten on his fifth birthday. That day was a dark day for Konoha because the KI coming off of Kakashi made the sky turn instantly cloudy and a thunderstorm started not too long afterwards. Naruto was hiding under the Third's desk while the Third was slightly sweating from the KI pressure.

Ever since that day Kakashi and Naruto have been living together at the compound and the two have been inseperatable since then. Naruto even got Kakashi to stop his reading of Icha Icha and get him to read some other things after telling him that the book is probably nothing in compare the real thing. Also Kakashi after a short and very dangerous, to his well being, talk with Naruto started arriving at everything he was called for the second he is informed. He even beat the record on the day after the talk which even freaked the Third out into trying to dispel Kakashi as if he was a genjutsu but after Kakashi explained what happened the Third was almost dead from laughing so hard. That day forward Naruto got respect from every Jonin and Anbu member for changing Kakashi. The kunochi even thanked Naruto with some kisses for getting Kakashi to stop reading Icha Icha in public and stop altogether much to the dismay to the book store owner who had Kakashi as a valuable customer.

* * *

The rest of the year went on with Naruto doing his regular training, D- and C-ranked missions, team training with both Kakashi and Vaan, and poison training with Anko. Naruto even started doing even more A-ranked infiltration missions that were soon starting to be low S-ranked with every mission.

Naruto's sealing has been rising each and everyday as he even was making his own seals. He was getting real good at the seals after he created that kinjutsu ougi seal and now his skills are almost to that of Jiraiya himself. All he needs to do is continue with his studying and he will be past his father in no time flat. Also he has been researching and studying the curse seal on Anko's neck and has been making progress on a real supression seal that will remove it.

Naruto's physical training continued as usual. Even though it doesn't show on his body Naruto is actually a lot stronger then most Jonin and Anbu. He is now doing his father's obstacle course everyday. Naruto finally started using the gravity seal and so far has it at 2 times normal gravity with his weighs all being at 200 pounds for the bracers and 250 for his vest. Naruto even got a pair of chakra weight gloves to increase his hand sign speed for his higher ranked jutsu. As of right now they are at 100 pounds which with the gravity seal they are really at 200. He even learned of a seal that when added to the human body it acts as a parachute greatly reducing movement like a gravity seal but it also improves control over Wind chakra and so he now has 5 resistance seals on. One on his chest, one on both arms, and 1 large one on each leg. Kakashi, Yamato, Vaan, and Anko even join in to the physical part and it is showing quite nicely. Kakashi so far is at 175 pounds on bracers and 225 in his vest. Yamato has 150 pounds on bracers and 200 for vest. Anko even though she is a kunochi is at 180 pounds for bracers and 230 for her trench coat. Vaan just has a gravity seal on since he doesn't have any area for a piece of clothing.

Naruto's weapon forging and poison training have been going along smoothly as now Naruto is almost a poison expert and a . Naruto has been selling all his extra weapons to the _Hiterashi Weapon's Store _in return he gets free shipments of metal. Naruto's clones have been making many exotic and ancient weapons that the designs for were said to be long gone. _Hiterashi Weapon's Store _with the help of Naruto have supplied all the ninja of the village and keep them supplied. Tenten Hiterashi and Naruto even became good friends over time. One day Naruto showed Tenten his father's katana and his mother's kodachis Tenten's mouth almost dropped off its hinges from the craftsmanship and the legends behind them. The Hiterashi's even started making a chain of weapon stores all over the fire country by selling all of Naruto's spare weapons and seals that he doesn't need.

The blond's chakra control has jumping every month thanks to him incorporating the gravity seal onto himself. He has to have real good control as to not make dents in the ground every time he takes a step. He had to restart all his control training when dealing with Tree-walking and Water-walking but in the end he master them again and is still adding in the additional exercises to boost his control and concentration. Naruto can do the chakra yo-yo with the lead ball at 240 pounds. He even started doing it with multiple balls with one on each finger.

His Chakra Sensing has improved to almost 500 meters. With the help of his Soshigan he even incorporated the two together as to even get the affinity and chakra pool level of the enemy in minutes since he is still at level one.

Naruto's Kenjutsu skills are jumping with leaps and bounds as he finally mastered both the katana kenjutsu style he was learning and the kodachi style. Even though he mastered them he thinks that once he turns them into a fluent art where he can do the katas one after another in a fluent notion then he can start on working on his mother's kodachi style and _'Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū' _from Ifrit, after he showed him that he is worth training in the art. He will probably have the two down in another month so he should start the basics of these two now.

Now Naruto has his reflex clones trying the course with the throwing clones targeting them while they have the gravity seal on making it harder to dodge. The more the clones work on the course the better his accuracy and reflexes become. Even Anko and Yamato throw in there own obstacles for the clones to get around making it even tougher and have them think of more strategies on the spot as if he was in a major battle and he had to get his squad out of the line of fire fast.

His Ninjutsu skills have jumped thanks to his Soshigan with the 3 jewels and so he has jutsu in every main element. Naruto has all the C-ranked jutsu for Wind, Fire, and Water down to no hand seals. He has all the D-ranked Lightning and Earth down to the same level. Rei even told Naruto that he can start learning how to combine water and wind into ice now and so he starts his Hyouton (Ice Style) training. For now until he can easily make ice he will be just learning how to combine the two perfectly. Naruto even started creating some of his own wind jutsu and has created some combination moves that are just like **Suiton + Fuuton: Gufuu Suika no Jutsu (Wind and Water Style: Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu). **

His Genjutsu skills have been getting better and better with the help of Anko, Yamato and Kakashi so he can disable all C-ranked and below instantly and is working on both B- and A-ranked. In Sand Naruto had clones working in the hospital working on his medical jutsus so he can activate E- and D-ranked ones with a single hand seal mainly the diagnosis jutsu and **Shousen Jutsu (Mystical Hand Technique).**

Naruto's taijutsu is going along smoothly as he finally fully created his own taijutsu style by combining Taekwondo and Aikido and is working on making them fluent and also working with them to add in the effect of the gravity seal and when without it. He also using his taijutsu training as a chakra control training so the longer he can maintain all the clones the better his control is plus he makes the clones train on the water and trees to help with his chakra control. He is now working on the basics of both _'Reikon-hekireki' _and his mother's family taijutsu style while he is trying to master his own.

Naruto and Vaan have gotten most of the techniques involved with 'Kitsune-Shikon-Ryu' down and are working on their timing and precision. Basically the style is like the Inuzuka family's but instead of using brute force they use fast and precise hits to take down their opponents. With Naruto learning all these different styles of fighting he will be a all around kind of ninja just like his father was. His Soshigan still hasn't leveled up yet but he isn't worried because he has time. Naruto even had Vaan join the summoning list so he can be able to summon him anywhere when he needs him. He is trying to memorize all the names of all the foxes he can summon and even summons some of them so they can play in the real world with Vaan, Anko, Kakashi, himself and Yamato.

Naruto's first year at the ninja academy was boring to say the least and even though he knows he passes all the tests he always comes back with failing grades. He doesn't care really and even when the Third tells him to try more he tells the Third that he makes sure he aces the tests and quizzes but the teachers make it sure that he is failing. Usually the next day the teacher is long gone and new teacher comes in and it kept going on like that until a new teacher came in. He had a scar across his nose and had his hair back in a upright small ponytail. His name was Iruka Umino. Now he was way different then all the other teachers cause once he found out about Naruto's tests being falsely failed he goes and changes them to their rightful scores. He even doesn't accept that Naruto is the 'Kyuubi child' and tells Naruto that he is himself and nothing else. The blond befriends another three friends from his class who are Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. He already has one people that he wants to go and drop dead from her loud voice, Sakura Haruno. She is the President of the Sasuke fan girl club much to Sasuke's dismay.

The infiltration missions Naruto undertakes are getting harder and harder with every mission as they are now even average S-ranked. Sarutobi even has the Anbu do these missions as well to further increase their stealth abilities. Now Naruto takes a daily D-ranked and every other day he takes a C-rank with either Kakashi, Yamato, or Anko if they are off.

* * *

_Namikaze training ground_

Here we see Naruto facing off against Kakashi. Naruto has all his weights and seals on while Kakashi has nothing on but his regular ninja outfit. Right now the two are punching and kicking each other and Naruto is getting most of the blows due to his weights.

Kakashi punches Naruto in the head and then kicks him in the chest sending him flying. While Naruto was flying he took in a deep breath and shouted out **Diatoppa** sending a large mass of air shooting towards Kakashi who was doing some hand seals for a jutsu of his own.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)!" **out of Kakashi's mouth a giant jet of fire towards the wind jutsu and Naruto. The wind jutsu instantly died down and the fire stayed on course to Naruto.

As the two jutsu met Naruto was doing some quick hand signs and shouted out **"Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile Jutsu)!" **from the nearby lake a giant water dragon rose and headed for the flames dosing them out. Just as the two jutsu met Naruto and Kakashi were at it again with kicking and punching. Naruto landed a punch to Kakashi's stomach then sweep his feet from under him then spin kicked Kakashi away. Kakashi skidded to a stop and was panting slightly. Naruto was barely panting but that's normal for him do to his large chakra pools.

"Lets end this with our most powerful jutsu Naruto." getting a nod from the blond Kakashi did a string of hand seals and held his right hand out and a ball of lightning slowly appeared in it and bolts of electricity were shooting out from his hand. **"Raikiri! (Lightning Edge)"**

"Alright Kakashi-niisan lets see what you got!" Naruto held out his hand and a wind started to pick up. The wind started encasing Naruto's hand. Naruto uses his left hand to grip his right wrist and shouts out **"Kazekiri! (Wind Edge)"**

"When did you make that Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asked astonished when he saw a almost exact replica of his famous jutsu in his sensei's son's hand. Naruto just chuckled.

"I saw you use **Raikiri** before and it got me thinking. 'Why not make a jutsu just like Niisan's' and here is the result. **Kazekiri** is the wind version of your famous jutsu and I actually have another one just like it in my arsenal." the blond said with a smile and laughed at his niisan's gawking face. Well you can't really blame him. The person he looks as a little brother made not 1 but 2 variations of his famous jutsu. To say he was astonished would be a understatement.

"Well Niisan we going to do this or what?" chirped the young blond as he lowered his hand still having **Kazekiri** going and making it go even faster.

When Naruto said that Kakashi snapped out of it and said, "Alright little bro lets see whose is stronger." then Kakashi started to charge with his **Raikiri** to his side. Naruto shot forward as well and the distance between the two was getting shorter fast.

"**RAIKIRI!" "KAZEKIRI!" **the two yelled out as they extended their arms out and the two jutsu classed against each other in a devastating dead-lock. Neither jutsu would give even though Wind beats Lightning the Lightning jutsu was made with more chakra and raw power. After 10 minutes to dead-lock the massive amounts of chakra alerted the Third, Anko, Yamato, some Anbu, Asuma, and almost every Jonin in the nearby area. They were amazed at the struggle between the two jutsu.

Again after another 10 minutes and the rise of chakra the two attacks finally overloaded and they exploded violently. Everything within a 50 meter radius was caught in the blast. The watching ninja had to jump back from the blast radius. Anko, Yamato, Asuma, and the Third all screamed out "NARUTO! KAKASHI!"

As the dust started to clear the ground in the epicenter of the blast was still pulsing with electricity from the **Raikiri** and the ground had huge cuts made by the winds from the **Kazekiri.** The dust finally settled and neither ninja and boy were seen. The group thought of the worst until they heard two low moans from the two opposite sides of the field. The Third ordered a medic squad to find both the people and give them immediate care. With a "Hai!" the medics went to find the two ninjas with Anko, Yamato, Asuma, and the other Jonin helping in the search.

Several minutes later Naruto was found under several trees cut up and releasing some discharge of electricity. His arm was bleeding badly and his stomach had a branch sticking out of it. To say he was in a bad shape would be like saying the devil was really good and Kami was really bad. When the trees were moved away and the ninja got to Naruto he had finally passed out due to blood loss.

At the same time as Naruto, Kakashi was found in no better condition but at least he didn't have a stick coming out of his stomach but instead it was lodged in his leg piercing bone and muscle. He also was bleeding badly and cut up all over. He passed out from blood loss only a few seconds after Naruto did and the two were taken to the hospital immediately.

_Four days later in the hospital_

Naruto and Kakashi were lying up in the same room bandaged up from foot to neck. Naruto was already fully healed but the doctors were keeping him here for rest. Naruto had made a clone secretly to go to the academy and tell Iruka-sensei that he was in the hospital for a while from a training accident with Kakashi.

Now we find the two baka ninjas talking to each other. Right now the two were talking about Naruto's two variations of Kakashi's **Raikiri (Lightning Edge).** Naruto told Kakashi that he made both **Kazekiri** **(Wind Edge) **and **Kaizuki (Fire Blade).** **Kazekiri** surrounds Naruto's right hand in multiple layers of swirling wind chakra that with each layer the layer under it starts spinning faster. The jutsu is so silent that it only makes the sound of a regular breeze making it a true assassination jutsu of almost SS rank but was made as a S ranked assassination jutsu. **Kaizuki** has the hand itself was open, like it was going to hold a ball of some sorts. Then all of a sudden a red light will start to form in Naruto's right hand, after about three seconds, the ball would take on a shape, it would look like fire that he was holding. But this fire would be super heated and very compact. Then a ring of fire would form at his feet underneath the blond. The **Kaizuki** is very powerful; the chakra to be used in the attack would actually be seen thanks to the large amounts that would be used in it. This jutsu was also a S ranked assassination jutsu cause it would only sound

To say Kakashi was amazed at the ideas would be a understatement. To think that this 7 year old boy who he thought of as a little brother can make such powerful jutsu. Naruto even made 2 clones with each using the jutsu to show Kakashi. The **Kaizuki** was a very compact ball of fire chakra that seemed to even melt the tile underneath Naruto's clone slightly from the heat.

After another few days of rest the two were discharged and went home for some well deserved real rest. Kakashi was then called out on another assignment while Naruto just got back to training.

* * *

Now is the time for Naruto's yearly exam

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 7**

**Sex: Male**

**Birthday: October 10****th**

**Blood Type: B**

**Skills:**

_Sealing = Near Seal master level (a couple more months of studying from his father's books and analyzing Anko's Curse Seal to remove it or at least make it so she can use the power behind it without the bad effects of it then he will become a true seal master like his father and godfather were and are.)_

_Stealth = near Jiraiya's level (Jiraiya is actually one of the best stealth ninja in the world so to be near his level is great and it is all thanks to his missions into the Anbu Hq to improve their security measures)_

_Reflexes = low- to mid-Anbu_

_Speed = mid- to high-Anbu_

_Strength = mid- to high-Anbu_

_(these three are like this from all his physical training and seals that make him push harder. And since he has to turn into a half-demon he wants to be in the best condition before he does so that is why he is pushing his human form's to its max)_

_Chakra Control = mid- to high-Jonin (with his ever growing chakra pools he has a army of almost 400 clones work to their chakra's end in increasing his control because once he turns half-demon all that control will be needed to control his demonic chakra, powers, and senses.)_

_Chakra Sensing = high-Jonin to low-Anbu_

_Kenjutsu = high-Chunin to low-Jonin_

_Ninjutsu = mid- to high-Jonin (thanks to Naruto knowing jutsu from all 5 main elements and also working on the sub-element of Ice he has almost a whole library of jutsu in his head. And also with his __**Kazekiri**__ and __**Kaizuki**__ being both S-ranked he is famous within the ninja ranks.)_

_Genjutsu = high-Chunin to low-Jonin (With the help of Yamato, Anko, and Kakashi using multiple genjutsus on his clones he is learning fast how to disable them all. And also with Naruto's thrive to be like and even better then his father he wants to be a well rounded ninja)_

_Taijutsu = mid- to high-Jonin (with the gravity seal and resistance seals he has perfected his own style and is going to start the basics of his mother's and father's styles)_

_Weapon forging/repairing = Master bordering Grand Master (you already know what is going on with this from up above)_

_Intelligence (strategist and tactician) = close to the capabilities of Shikaku Nara (Shikamaru's father and part of the famous InoShikaCho squad)_

_Medical Jutsu = high-Chunin to low-Jonin (this field can't really grow that much in Konoha cause he already has most of the jutsu down and will need Tsunade's guidance to improve further so he can get the more powerful medical jutsu that Rei know down since she barely knows a thing about what is needed for them to work) _

_Poison Creation/Concocting = Poison Expert (thanks to the herb garden and Anko Naruto became a poison expert in no time like Anko is. The two even are creating more effective poisons for Anko and the interrogation department to use)_

_Accuracy = Hunter Ninja (its that title because the hunter ninja are the best at aim in the ninja department cause they train and train to capture or kill targets by either killing them head on or using projectiles to either set them in a death-like state or hit a vital organ and kill them instantly.)_

_Chakra Capacity = near or at Kage level (its this high because of all the training and also the seal being torn again allowing more of Rei's chakra through and converted.)_

_Survival Skills = high-Jonin to low-Anbu (Naruto and Anko still go out into the Forest of Death time and time again to explore the whole place dodging giant creatures and beasts.)_

**Missions:**

_S-ranked - 5 (now that Naruto put up highly sensitive chakra sensing seals that also connect to a highly advanced set of chakra identifiers so only Anbu members, interrogators (mainly Anko and Ibiki), and the Hokage can move freely in the HQ he was told to stop the missions)_

_A-ranked - 14 _

_B-ranked - 5_

_C-ranked - 23_

_D-ranked - 132_

Now we see Naruto panting on his family training firld holding a weird weapon in his hand. This certain weapon is a kunai with three prongs at the end of it. On the handle is a slip of paper with the kanji of 'Rite' on it. This kunai is the kunai for the Fourth Hokage's world famous jutsu the 'Hirashin no Jutsu'. Naruto will not stop training these upcoming years until he has mastered his second bloodline and showed the world to the next coming of the "Yellow Flash". But he instead of his father's title he will instead go under a name almost the same as his father's. He will make himself known as…

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter so far with a whopping 20k words and the use of 36 pages on Microsoft Word! Don't expect a update until next week cause the next one maybe the same length or longer.**

**Alright so far here are the results for Naruto's 3rd girl:**

**Tayuya - 3**

**Older Hanabi - 1**

**Hinata - 2**

**Yugao - 1**

**Yugito - 2**

**Anko - 1**

**Temari - 1**

**Hana - 3**

**Shizune - 0**

**And for Sasuke so far:**

**Hinata - 2**

**Tenten - 1**

**Temari - 1**

**Tayuya - 1**

**Older Hanabi - 0**

**Come on people and vote for who will be with either one! I will end the vote when I get up to year 4 of the training!**

**Alright Thats it for now! Cya next time on 'Fate of the Two'!**

******Next time: Chapter 5: Year 3 of Training and The Battle for Wave**

**Ja, Ne!**

**Konoha's Elemental Flash Fox!**


	5. Chapter 5: Year 3 of Training

**The Update of the polls will be down at the bottom if you want to see them and cast a vote as well!**

**Without further a do let us start the fic!**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_'Naruto'_ - Human thinking speech & Documents

Naruto_, Naruto, __**Naruto**_ - Elemental spririts/companion talking & thinking

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, & jutsu casting

_Naruto_ - Demon, Summon thinking

**Warning: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NAME THAT BELONGS TO A SHOW!**

**Chapter 5: Year 3 of Training and the Battle for Wave**

Today is a normal day for many as children were out in the academy, Genin were doing their D-ranked missions, two unfortunate Chunin got stuck with gate duty, and other more powerful ninja were out doing missions. But for us we go to a place that looks like it was just bombed to kingdom come. This place was the backyard training ground of the infamous Namikaze clan but what really is intriguing is that a massive army of boys with neon yellow hair, a skin tight red long sleeve shirt with a orange stripe going from his neck down his arms to his hands, green baggy pants with red and black fire licking the bottom, black steel toed boots, a black vest over his shirt that has many pockets and a white cloak with the kanji for "Elemental Fox Flash" in red thread. This young boy looked no older then 8 years old but held a air of power and confidence. The boy stood at a height of 4'3 and was a bit tall for his age. This yellow haired boy's nicknames are mostly 'demon brat', 'demon', and 'freak' from the villagers, and the rare 'prodigy' and 'genius' from ninja. But this boy's true name is actually one that will go down in history who's skills haven't been seen since the Sannin, Kakashi no Sharingan, the late Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Uchiha Prodigy, Itachi Uchiha. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he is working on his destiny to be the greatest ninja in the world.

Here we are seeing Naruto and his army of almost 3000 clones working to their chakra extents to train and master many skills that will benefit in the blond haired boy's future. The real Naruto is off a bit from the training groups working on his own training. This training includes a water balloon filled with water and extreme chakra control. This training is said to be the first step to the most advanced shape manipulated jutsu known on the shinobi plane. The first weilder was the legendary Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He used this jutsu along with his other famous jutsu **'Hirashin no Jutsu**' in perfect succession making this combo truly terrifying and give Minato the very first bingo book rank of SS meaning 'when seen you retreat instantly and pray you get out of sight alive'. (last part was a thing I added to make it funnier) The next user but was more subtle to using it was the Legendary Toad Sannin and Teacher of the Fourth, The Toad Hermit Jiraiya. Now here we find Naruto starting the first step of the training to be able to wield this legendary jutsu. The jutsu's name was Rasengan and those that are able to actually use this jutsu are very rare.

Naruto has been doing this personal training for almost a week now and he can tell he is almost there. The balloon in his hand is supposed to look like it is bubbling in multiple directions meaning that the chakra being pushed into the right ways. Naruto's balloon is doing just that and soon- POP! The water balloon exploded spraying Naruto with the water. Not caring about the water Naruto screamed out in succession of doing the first step for Rasengan. Naruto then made 10 clones and told them to start working on getting the time needed to pop the balloon shortened and with a curt nod the clones left with the crate of water balloons. Now taking out a scroll Naruto unseals a crate of what looks like rubber balls. The blond haired boy picks up one of the balls and then looks at another scroll reviewing the notes for the second step. Step 2 requires power and lots of it. Since there was no water in the balloon Naruto would have to concentrate on something else but for now he would start on the second step.

_A week and a half later_

Naruto now with chakra burns on his hands finally opted to making something that he would concentrate on and he used a bit of ink and created the leaf symbol on his right palm. Now with a place to concentrate on Naruto closes his eyes with the rubber ball in his hand. Naruto started concentrating large amounts of chakra at the point where the symbol was at and over the period of 1 minute the ball started to bulging in one place then in two places and then kept growing until- POP!! The ball exploded and sent Naruto flying into a tree. Naruto was panting slightly. Even though he was panting he had a big smile on his face as he had finally done the second step of his father's famous jutsu. Naruto rested for about 30 minutes before getting up and creating 10 clones to start working on mastering the second step while he worked on the last step. The clones complied with a nod and a "Hai" and took the crate with them to go master said step. The blond then just sat back down and started thinking. He started thinking about his life before he started training and shook his head at the stupidity of the damn villagers. Now he stood up and read the third and final step for Rasengan, manipulating the chakra and power into a complete spiral and hold it.

_2 and half weeks later (he has been working on the rasengan for a full month now)_

Naruto has finally after a full month gotten Rasengan down. The only draw back is the amount of time to create the jutsu but he was going to erase that problem with his clones. Naruto was one jutsu closer of reaching his father's title as a truly feared and respected ninja. Now the blond left for some well deserved rest as he left 30 clones to start work on mastering the rasengan. He already has master the first two parts of the training and now he needs to master the last part. Naruto entered his clan home and went up to the third level and to his bedroom and went to sleep and to be with his girlfriend Rei or titled as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now people might think that Naruto is too young for a relationship but what the people don't know is that Naruto's mental age is that of a young teenager thanks to a jutsu casted on his mindscape by Rei making the dream world go 2 times faster then the real world so 1 hour in the real world would be 2 hours in the dream world. Now we go into Naruto's mind to see what the couple are doing and chatting about.

* * *

_Naruto's mindscape_

Here we find a prairie that is surrounded by mountains in the distance miles away. There is a lake and a river that branched out about 500 yards away. There is a forest all around the prairie. The animals of this prairie were going on with their everyday lives. On top of the highest hill of the valley was a tree and sitting up against the tree were two figures. Upon further inspection we find Naruto but he looks like a teenager and he is wearing the same outfit as he was on the training field only bigger and was now holding a beautiful red haired vixen in his lap looking out into the distance with a happy smile on his face. The vixen looked as if she was a teenage girl and was wearing a blood red kimono that hugged her frame and went down to her knees. On her feet were wooden sandals and holding her hair into a small ponytail was a band. Right now the two couple were talking about things and enjoying each other's comfort and presence. Naruto and Rei have been a couple for about 2 months about a week after Naruto's 7th birthday. Ever since then the two have been happy with what happened that day. Let us see what the two are talking about now shall we?

"Ne Rei-chan what was it like to be a powerful demon lady before you were sealed in me?" asked a curious blond

"**Well having massive amounts of power came with great responsibility as I was the leader of the Kitsune tribe and also the leader of the bijuu. When something would be wrong with the bijuu or the tribe then I would have to go and check and mediate the problem. Right before Madara and Orochimaru came into my den I had just got back from finding out that Nibi no Nekomata and Hachibi were sealed away in Kumo" Rei said as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's lap**

"So there are more out there just like me and Gaara?" asked Naruto

"**Hai Naruto-kun there should be 7 more out there like you and Gaara-san and I presume that some are being turned into weapons or being treated like you used to." Rei told Naruto**

"Well I hope I can meet them all or at least more of them so we can be more like a family being that we probably did have the same pasts and if not then the part that we have demons and demonesses inside us." Naruto smiled sadly as he looked out onto the horizon

"**Naruto-kuuuuun" Rei cooed in a seductive tone which made Naruto shiver**

"H-Hai Rei-chan?" the blond stuttered out

"**Looky here" Rei cooed again getting Naruto's FULL attention and then she pulled Naruto's head down to hers and smashed their lips together. After about a minute of lip-locking the two released to catch their breath**

"D-Damn that was hot…" the blond gasped out from the sudden lack of air from the kiss

"**Of course it was cause it was with me baka" Rei seductively replied**

"You know that when I get you out of this seal that we probably won't be able to sleep a wink the first night" the blond said with a smirk as a blush went across Rei's face

"**Oh I know we won't because I will make sure of it." the vixen countered**

"Lets go to sleep Rei-chan" Naruto softly said getting a nod from Rei and then the two lovers went to sleep

_Exit mindscape_

* * *

It has been almost 5 months since Naruto mastered Rasengan fully. He mastered it about a week after he created his first real one and has the activation time down to at least 2 seconds and is still trying to fully master it to make it appear in a instant. Then after another week he mastered it to where he can use summon it in a instant in either hand. After he had mastered Rasengan he went back to trying to crack his father's other famous jutsu the Hirashin. He has made some progress and is able to find the kunai after he throws it and is working on the pull effect. It will probably take him a full year to master Hirashin to the same extent and even better then his father. He is currently working on finding a way to cancel the curse seal on Anko's neck as well as condition his body and mind with the almost non-stop training he does day in and day out. He so far has the basics to Hyouton jutsu down and is working on making the combination process quicker until it comes almost natural.

What happened a couple of nights ago in Naruto's mind is something that will never be forgotten by the blond.

_Couple nights ago_

That night the powers of Ares and Velena started to blended due to Naruto's continuous training in Hyouton. When the powers started blending the dark blue water chakra and the feather white wind chakra started turning into a sky blue color exactly like Naruto's regular eyes. The chakras kept at it throughout the night as Naruto, Ifrit, and Rei watched in amazement at the blending. The next thing that happened was a bright flash of sky blue light almost blinding the spectators. Once the light dimmed in the middle of the prairie stood a woman at least 5'6 with light blue skin wearing a purple bra that wrapped around her neck and a purple panties. She had green hair back in a ponytail and had a small red dot on her forehead. (I based her off of Shiva the summon from Final Fantasy so if its too revealing blame the game) Ifrit, before he could let his demon side get to frisky, left into his kanji as did Ares and Velena. The sky blue skinned woman walked over to Naruto and Rei and bowed to Rei.

"_Hello Rei-sama it is a pleasure to see you again after all these years." the woman said in a warm and friendly tone_

**Rei bows back and said "It sure has been a while hasn't it Shiva-chan? How have you been doing?"**

"_I am doing alright but it is great to be able to stretch my legs after being stuck in that elemental realm for so many years." the newly name Shiva said stretching her body out much to Naruto's pleasure but he shakes his head to try and relieve the thoughts and walks off to let the two talk_

_Back to present day_

Ever since that day of when Shiva entered Naruto's mind his abilities in Hyouton manipulation almost tripled. He easily can make ice in a matter of seconds when there is a water source nearby and is now working on some jutsu to use with his newly required field of power. While his clones were doing that the real Naruto was off doing some private work that is a secret project for him which was inspired by his father's failures before he died. (read his father's apology letter again to know what he is doing *wink*)

* * *

_Hokage's office in the morning_

Here in the Hokage's office is Naruto with Vaan on his shoulder, Kakashi, and Yamato standing in front of the Third Hokage. Naruto was coming in to get his usual C-ranked mission when he came in to Yamato and Kakashi standing in front of the Third as the Third was telling them something about a mission. When Naruto was noticed by Sarutobi he was motioned in saying that the topic involved him as well.

"Alright I am going to be assigning you three to a C-ranked mission to wave country to escort a man and help and protect him while he creates his bridge that will open up trading to Wave and Leaf." Sarutobi stated handing the scroll to Kakashi who started reading it

"If I may ask Oji-san but why send two Jonin and me to Wave when the worse that could attack us is some bandits?" Naruto asked only to be answered by Kakashi

"Naruto this mission is to Wave who has been taken dictatorship by Gato, CEO and President of Gato Shipping Industries and if our clients bridge threatens his business then he would probably send ninja after the client. And even though this is B to A-rank the client could only afford a C-rank so we took pity on him due to the condition of Wave and accepted the mission." Kakashi explained after he finished reading the scroll relaying the info off it to Naruto and Yamato who nodded understanding the situation

"Well then I guess if we fight ninja then I will be able to try out maybe one or two of my newest jutsu that make Kazekiri and Kaizuki look like nothing." the blond said with a smirk and get some curious looks from the three present

"And may I ask are these jutsu you have created Naruto-kun?" the Third asked curiously

"Lets just say my father was unable to do this before he died and lets leave it at that." Naruto replied then waited for a few minutes then Kakashi's eyes to widen to nearly popping out and looking at Naruto incredulously

"You mean you actually did it!?" Kakashi shouted

"Hai Niisan I did it and actually made 3 versions of it" Naruto smiled and started laughing as Kakashi fainted right then and there. The Third and Yamato were REALLY curious now

"Ano what is it Naruto-kun?" the Third almost pleaded

"Think Rasengan and affinities together Oji-san" Naruto explained in a short response getting the desired result from the other two which got Sarutobi almost jumping over his desk

"You mean to tell me you created 3 different versions of the Rasengan!?" the Third shouted getting a nod from the blond and then sat back down "When you get back I will have to get a look at them so I can put them down in the jutsu records alright Naruto-kun." Sarutobi ordered slightly getting a nod in return and a groan from the now waking up Kakashi

"Tell me I did not just faint like a little girl." Kakashi begged then banged his head against the wall when he saw all three heads nod

"Well anyway shall we begin out mission you two?" Yamato asked

"Hai" responded both Kakashi and Naruto

"Alright I will call the client in." Sarutobi hits a button "Anko-chan can you send up Tazuna-san please." then when Anko's voice came back she sounded real pissed and shouted "Gladly!"

"Wow whoever can get Anko-neechan mad like that is either a pervert or a over zealous drunk who hit on her while he waited." Naruto stated getting nods from the other three and the door opened to show a man in his forties with gray hair and gray beard, he wears a dirty gray shirt and some light brown kakis and slip on sandals. In the mans hand is a bottle of sake _'I love it when I'm right' _Naruto chirped in his head

"Ah Tazuna-san here is your team." Sarutobi said in his 'Hokage' voice

"Your kidding me right? Your sending me a child?? He looks no older then 8 or 9 let alone old enough to be a ninja. Are you trying to get me killed!" Tazuna drunkenly protested but stopped when he felt a small but concentrated amount of KI aimed at him from the blond making Tazuna sober up fast and sweat a bit

"I would like it for you to refrain from badmouthing me when I am clearly strong enough to get missions when told to especially this 'C-ranked' mission Tazuna-san." Naruto countered in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down every bodies spines and make Tazuna sweat even more

"Maa maa Naruto you don't need to scare our client out of his pants before we start the mission." Kakashi said putting a hand on said blond's shoulder to calm him down

"Fine but next time a client badmouths me they will be scared out of their minds… I swear that too you…" Naruto countered turning back to the Hokage's desk while Kakashi just shook his head and thought _'I can only pray for whoever that unlucky person will be'_

* * *

_Elsewhere_

A man in a gray overcoat and glasses watching a movie set sneezes out of no where but casts it off as allergies and goes back to watching the scene unfold.

* * *

_At the gates one hour later_

"Alright since everyone is here let us get on our way since we will be able to get to Wave in a day and a half if we walk." Kakashi casually said pulling out a book called 'Legend of the Gutsy Ninja' (yea I know its Jiraiya's first book but it pretty much is the life of Naruto from the show all in one little book so its kickass)

"Alright Kakashi-niisan." Naruto said and the group set out

* * *

_3 hours out into the forest_

The group was talking with Naruto in front, Tazuna in the middle, and Yamato and Kakshi in the back. When the group passed by a puddle the group seemed to not notice it but that was not the case with the three ninja. Naruto relayed a hidden message to the Jonin through hand signs saying _'2 Chunin rank ninja in the puddle what will we do?'_

Kakashi replied back with _'Me and Yamato will fake our deaths with replacing ourselves with clones and watch to see if the info from the scroll was correct and Tazuna is the target or just us.' _he got a nod back from the blond and Kakashi and Yamato switched places with a clone from the woods not 20 yards away.

Just as the group was about to get out of sight from the puddle two heads with breathing apparatuses on each head raised slowly out of the puddle. The two ninja had a mist village headband with a slash through the symbol meaning they were missing nin. On the left hand of one and the right hand of the other were claws made of metal that were dripping with something that wasn't water instead it was poison. They wore ragged shirts and pants and steel toed boots. Once the group was almost out of sight the nin on the left jumped on the guy to his right's right hand and the guy through him with a chain connecting their claw hands at the group. Then the thrower closed the distance and when the chain wrapped around the clones of Yamato and Kakashi they pulled the chain ripping them to shreds making it look like they died a very bloody death. Naruto played a very good acting role and screamed out "Kakashi-niisan! Yamato-niisan!" Tazuna was stuck in place and kept telling himself that he was going to die.

"Two down…" the first missing nin said "One to go…" the second missing nin finished with both their voices sounding metallic from the apparatuses around their mouths. The two then charged at Naruto who was faking being scared and Tazuna. When they were about to strike they were sent back into a tree and a shuriken and kunai went and caught their chain to the tree through one of its links. When the two nin looked up from the chain they saw Naruto holding _'Kuro-Denkou' _which gleamed black and white. The two nin unhooked their chain and then charged at Naruto with the intent to kill and before the first one could he dropped to the ground with a _'thud thud'_ as his body and head hit the ground and blood shooting out of his neck only seconds later. The other nin screamed out "Meizu-niisa-" but couldn't finish as he was knocked out by Naruto before he could even know what was going on.

"Alright Kakashi-niisan and Yamato-niisan you two can come out now." Naruto said as he tied up the remaining missing nin and Tazuna looking at him like he was crazy but then turned to see Yamato and Kakashi clapping and walking back onto the road.

"Good job Naruto at handling the situation and also well done on the acting skills I could of sworn you really were worried about our clones." Kakashi congratulated

"Hey you don't go around for the first five years of your life wearing a mask that not even Oji-san saw through." Naruto smiled at the praise

"Well what will we do about this guy here Kakashi-niisan?" Naruto said pointing to the tied up missing mist nin

"I will interrogate him while you two see to our 'client'" Kakashi told the two

"Alright Tazuna talk. You set us up with a C-ranked mission but with the Demon Brothers from Mist here after you and them being Chunin ranked made this mission at least A ranked and if there are any Jonin ranked after you then it is a S-ranked for sure." the blone pressed to Tazuna who let out a sad sigh

"Well you see the land of Waves has been in a economic crisis with the new dictator, Gato-" Tazuna started but was interrupted but Naruto

"Gato? As in the richest man in the world Gato from Gato Shipping Industries?" Naruto asked even though he already knew about Wave's condition from the info scroll from this morning

"Yes that low life midget took control of all of Wave's ports and made Wave poor while he was getting richer. The man looks like a business man only but he also abducts children and women to be sold to some place or to be in whorehouses. He sells drugs and terrorizes villages, towns, anything just to get richer. What he wants me for is because of the bridge I am building. That bridge is the last hope for Wave to get it back on track. Since it is a lifeline that could foil Gato's plans he sent ninja after me I guess and now I beg of you lets continue this mission for the future of Wave. Please!" Tazuna started off angry then to grim then to hope and then to pleading

"Well maybe we should…. Ah hell I am totally up for it! I can save a country and be a true reminder of those who don't back down from a mission even if there is limited information!" Naruto shouted out happily

Yamato with a smirk on his face says "Well if Naruto is up for it then why the hell not? Technically if we all were to be put in rank from power Naruto here would be the leader almost easily cause of his rigorous 24/7 training he does." he chuckles at getting a shocked face from Tazuna who just stared at the said blond with amazement

A voice soon called out "Alright since we are heading on Naruto can send a messenger fox to get the Anbu out here to clean up this place." the voice turned out to be Kakashi holding 4 scrolls which were probably the corpses and the said blond summoned a fox the size of a great dane with 2 tails with a small backpack on its back. The fox now known as hayai (Swift) puts the scrolls in the backpack and then take the scroll that Kakashi made to report to the Third then in a flash the fox was gone.

The group continued on from there and while they do that lets go see what Oji-san is doing right now before Hayai gets to his office.

* * *

_Hokage's office_

Here we find the Third Hokage reading a orange colored book with the name 'Icha Icha Paradise: Roughing It in Kumo'. The Third was sporting a perverted grin and was giggling lecherously. Just then the door swung open showing Anko with a pile of papers and she sees Sarutobi scramble to hide the book and wipe his blood before Anko sees it and kills him for being a pervert on the job. But unfortunately she saw the orange covered book and got pissed and started smirking sadistically spelling trouble to the Third. She approached the table and set the mound of paperwork on his desk and as she saw him getting ready to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu she struck.

"Hold it right there Old Man you are not getting out of this batch with that trick or do we want to do the other 2 portions with your wife watching you like a hawk?" Anko said in a sickly sweet voice that made the Third pale to almost sheet white from the threat.

"You wouldn't dare Anko-san." the Third said making sure it was a threat but when he saw her sadistic smile widen he knew she would do it and got straight to work as if he truly was under the watch of his wife (which was doing the paper work at almost mach 1 cause she is that EVIL)

Anko smiled as she succeeded in torturing the Third for being a pervert just in time to see Hayai enter the office via poof of smoke with the backpack on his back and scroll in his mouth. Anko took the scroll out of his mouth and read over it.

_Lord Hokage,_

_Me, Naruto, and Yamato came across these two missing nin in the other 4 scrolls in the backpack on this fox's back. Please send a Anbu team out at least 30 minutes running distance where the sight of the battle was to clean up and search for anything that has been missed._

_Our regards,_

_Team Kakashi_

Anko then took out the 4 other scrolls while tossing the reading scroll to Sarutobi who caught it and read it. Anko then unsealed the two headless bodies of the Demon Brother's and then their heads from all 4 scrolls. She then told the Third about them and the Third called 2 Anbu units in which they arrived only a few seconds afterwards. One Anbu team took the corpses to the autopsy room and the bounty exchange area for the heads. The other group went to the sight of the kills to investigate for anything else that was missed.

* * *

_Back with the group as they just landed on the other side of the river_

The group got off the boat telling the rower thanks before he left into the mist. Naruto and the others kept walking until there was a rustle in the nearby bush in which Naruto reacted with a shuriken into it. A white haired bunny that looks scared out of its mind hops away. The three ponder about the bunny. _'Rabbits don't have white hair at this time of year so that would mean it was kept in captivaty for most of its life and used for… substitution…' _the three thought as they heard the sound of metal flying threw the air. "GET DOWN!" all three said as Yamato tackled Tazuna down and Naruto and Kakashi dived down to see a giant blade flying over them and into a tree where they see a man standing on it.

Said man had no shirt on, military cargo pants that were gray, blue, and other shades of blue, and had wrappings around his neck up to under his nose. He wore his mist headband with a slash through it on his head and wore sandles. This man was Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Mist.

"So this is why the Demon Brothers were killed. Kakashi no Sharingan, a Jonin, and a brat that looks no older than 8." the man said in a rough voice

"Zabuza Momochi, A.K.A the Demon of the Mist. Wanted for attempt murder of the Mizukage and becoming a missing nin after the failed attempt." Kakashi said informing Naruto and Tazuna since Yamato already knew the guy. Kakashi then instantly put his headband up to show his Sharingan.

"Oh ho the infamous Sharingan is revealed. So it appears you are getting serious Kakashi. But I have come here for the bridge builder so just hand him over." Zabuza said bemused at the turn of events

"You won't be having him you eye-browless freak!" Naruto shouted getting Yamato and Kakashi to laugh at the nickname and Tazuna to look at him like he was insane. Zabuza on the other hand had a smirk on his face and his right eye was twitching a bit.

"What was that you brat!" eye-browless roared at the blond sending out a massive KI but Naruto just started laughing

"That's it your dead!" Zabuza shouted angrily grabbing his zanbatou from the tree and jumping to the ground then do hand signs for **Kirigakure no Jutsu **(Hidden Mist Jutsu) causing a mist to appear over the road and block the view of the group

Naruto then turned to his left and summoned _Kuro-Denkou _his right hand as he blocked the zanbatou of Zabuza's. Though Naruto was a child he was very strong and was holding Zabuza at a stalemate much to the shock of Zabuza and Tazuna. Naruto then pushed Zabuza away and moved his free hand to his mouth then shouted "**Fuuton: Diatoppa **(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)" blowing out a large amount of wind blowing all the mist away and blowing Zabuza out onto the water.

'_damn this kid is tough he didn't even use any handsigns for that jutsu-' _his thoughts were interrupted by his feet getting frozen then heard Naruto shout, after finishing his long set of hand signs, "**Hyouton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu **(Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard)!" just then out of both of Naruto's palms were twin black ether-like dragons to strike at Zabuza. As they flew through the air they began to turn, creating a large dark tornado sucking in Zabuza and the surrounding terrain.

Zabuza being to shocked about the lake being frozen didn't register until after being tossed around that he was in the tornado. He held out the jutsu and came crashing down onto the water. Naruto was tired as hell from the jutsu that he only recently started trying out. Kakashi, Yamato, and Tazuna had their eyes bulging out of their sockets and jaws to the floor at the power of the jutsu. Naruto then heard the sound of something coming out of the water. With a ragged breath Naruto looked up to see a completely soaked Zabuza with his Kubikiri Houchou on his back. The two were both out of breath but after a bit they recovered.

"Well now I never knew there were more of the Ice Manipulation Bloodline outside of Mist. This is a good development but no matter I will kill that old man." Zabuza said then charging Naruto with his Kubikiri Houchou out to his side ready to attack.

Naruto summoned _Kuro-Denkou _again and the two swordsman went at it for about 30 minutes non stop. Naruto and Zabuza were panting heavily and then decided to finish this. Zabuza started a long chain of hand seals as Naruto made 2 clones and held out his right hand. A normal rasengan appeared in it and the clones got to work. One was keeping the rasengan going while the other was infusing wind chakra to it. Soon the rasengan was covered in a ball of wind chakra and then started taking the shape of a spinning shuriken that sounded like a helicopter's blades were going full blast. Kakashi and Yamato were amazed at the sight of the jutsu that was said to be impossible to be made but here is Naruto the son of the creator of Rasengan finishing his father's failed task.

"Lets see what that thing has brat! **Daibakufu no Jutsu **(Grand Waterfall Jutsu)!" Zabuza shouted out as a large vortex of water shot towards Naruto. Naruto who had the **Fuuton: Rasengan** ready for a bit shot forward with the jutsu to his side. When the vortex was close enough he shot his hand forward and the two jutsus collided as Naruto then shouted "**Fuuton! Rasengan! **(Wind Style: Spiral Sphere)" just then the vortex of water shot back to Zabuza thanks to the giant burst of wind chakra shooting out of the **Fuuton: Rasengan**. Before Zabuza could move the two combined jutsus hit him straight on. As Zabuza hit a tree the two jutsus continued on for miles and then the water receded back into the lake. Zabuza was found laying up against the tree drenched and alive with dozens of mini cuts all over his body. Naruto was about to approach him to finish him but then out of no where 2 senbon pierced Zabuza's neck.

Out of the trees landed what looked like a boy but was actually a girl by her scent, after Naruto's took a sniff, in a green kimono with a green sash tied on, a pair of green kimono pants, a mist hunter nin mask on her face, and a pair of sandals. She had long black hair that was put into two ponytails to the sides of her face. She jumped down next to Zabuza's 'dead' corpse.

"I thank you for your help. I have been tracking him for weeks now." the hunter nin said in a feminine voice that was being changed to sound like a male's but Naruto's hearing could tell the difference.

"Well I would allow you too take him back to Mist but being that you have his scent all over you and that you used senbon to his neck means you are actually his accomplice am I right on the head ma'am?" Naruto said surprising the hunter nin about being caught. The nin thought fast and just picked Zabuza up and disappearing before Naruto could do anything.

"Naruto how did you know that nin was a female cause I swore she sounded male when she spoke." Kakashi asked the blond

"Its simple Kakashi-niisan I just have acute hearing and other senses so I smelled that she was a female and was trying to change her voice to sound masculine. Also I believe we have at least 2 weeks before Zabuza attacks again cause those cuts he received are a lot harder to heal even if they don't look like nothing." Naruto replied before dropping down to both knees panting and holding his right arm slightly from minor pain.

"You alright Naruto?" Yamato asked as he helped Naruto up

"That jutsu of mine has a nasty counter-effect which while it tears through the opponent on a molecular scale it also comes back and does the same on my arm but only very slightly due to my good chakra control. But once I get mastery over all my chakra it won't backfire like that again." Naruto replied before blacking out into Yamato's arms

"Tazuna-san where and how far is your house from here?" Kakashi asked in complete leader tone making Tazuna jump from the change in his tone and then point down the road saying "My house is about 30 minutes down the road if we walk."

"Well hold on to me cause we are not walking." Kakashi ordered as he grabbed Tazuna and started jumping towards the house with Yamato right behind him with Naruto in his arms.

_5 minutes later_

The group touched down in front of a small walkway that lead to a small 2 story house on a island in the middle of the lake. The group then walked to the door and Tazuna knocking on it getting a soft muffled "Coming" from behind it. Just a second later a young woman with bluish-black hair, pink shirt and blue pants answered the door.

"Father! Your alright! Who are these people fath-" Tsunami hugged her father and looked the nin to see Naruto out cold and injured in Yamato's arms. "Oh my god get that poor boy inside we can talk after he is in a bed." Tsunami said concerned

"Show us to the room and I will put him down." Yamato said getting a nod from Tsunami who led him upstairs to a empty bedroom and he sat Naruto down on a open bed.

While that was happening Kakashi and Tazuna were sitting at the table waiting for the two to come downstairs only to hear someone scream out in pain. They then raced upstairs to see Naruto holding his arm as it morphs a bit. His right hand gets claws and they extend a bit. After that the rest of his arm calmed down but his hand was still twitching.

"What happened Naruto?" Kakashi asked very concerned for his little brother figure

"I think it started." Naruto said in a weak voice

"Started? What started?" Yamato asked this time

"Rei says that when I reach a certain age I begin to transform into a hanyou but it will start a few years before the true ritual begins." Naruto explained getting worried looks but nods anyway

"Is there anyway to slow it down or stop it?" Kakashi asked getting a head shake meaning no

"If I don't turn into a hanyou I will explode from the inside out and taking at least 10 miles worth of terrain or if I am in Konoha that day then… Konoha itself…" Naruto stated sadly looking at his fox-like hand

"Well then we should get you fully ready for that day then and you won't have to worry about being alone because you will always have me and Yamato with you Naruto" Kakashi said doing his famous eye smile while Naruto weakly smiled back and then passed out. After he passed out the group, Tazuna and Tsunami went downstairs and started talking till it was late and then went to bed.

* * *

_Next morning_

Naruto wakes up and stretches his whole body and looks at his now transformed hand. He was talking throughout the night with Rei to figure when the next transformation will be but sadly she informed the blond that it's a random transformation that will keep going until he turns 10 then he will full transform. Naruto thinks that everyone will truly think of him as a demon once they find out but just shakes it off and gets up out of bed. He heads and takes a shower then heads downstairs after he is ready.

Downstairs Kakashi and Yamato are sitting at the table chatting while Tsunami is making breakfast. Tazuna went to get some more sake from the store some time ago. Naruto walks down the stairs and greets Kakashi and Yamato and they greets him back. Tsunami then comes in with breakfast and sets it on the table. Naruto then sat down and started eating with everyone then a couple of minutes later Tazuna came home and sat down to eat. While they ate Kakashi and Yamato start talking to Naruto about his new jutsu and how he was feeling.

"So Naruto how does the hand feel? Can you more it at all yet?" Kakashi asked concerned for his little brother figure

"Yeah its alright Kakashi-niisan I can move it and too be exact watch this I figured this out after I woke up." then Naruto went outside and came back with a metal bar. He had it in his demon hand and then he squeezed the metal bar with some strength into it and the bar snapped in half like a twig. The room was bug eyed as the two pieces of metal fell to the floor. "And that isn't my full strength. It appears that when my hand transformed it gained its demon strength but the rest of my arm didn't. And remember a demon's strength is at least 3-4 times stronger then a humans." Naruto said bring the room out of their shock

"Wow Naruto I wonder what would happen when you turn half-demon. You will become the strongest person in the world that isn't a full fledged demon like the nine bijuu." Yamato said in amazement of his young charge's newly gained strength.

"I don't care if I am the strongest in brute strength. I only care for all those that are my precious people and loved ones. With those people in my heart I am truly the strongest. Protecting your precious people is the one and true strength and I follow it to the letter." Naruto basically shouted

"That's very honorable Naruto-kun. I can only imagine the happiness that your loved ones will have in the future." Tsunami said in a motherly tone that makes Naruto feel like he is truly in his home and tears begin to form around his eyes as he thinks about how it would be like if he did have his family alive with Rei still in him. Naruto then excuses himself from the table and walks out of the house.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tsunami asked concerned about the blond that just left

"No you didn't Tsunami-san. Naruto just doesn't have any parents so when he heard you say that he must of started thinking what would happen if his parents were not killed right after he was born…" Kakashi sadly said

"You mean that kind and gentle boy is a orphan? Why haven't either you two adopted him? He needs a family from the look in his eyes." Tsunami said with tears in her eyes as she thought of the blond having no parents

"We can't I am afraid. The village council would either make a excuse or just straight out ban the adoption. They don't want Naruto to be loved so they banned his adoption even the Third Hokage tried but he couldn't. Right now Naruto is living in his clan home with me, Yamato, and a real good friend of Naruto's named Anko Mitarashi. Me and Yamato are like his older brothers and Anko is like his older sister." Kakashi said sad at the beginning but happy at the end

"Why in the world would they do that!? He has no family and they go and ban his adoption so he can be happier is absurd!? Why would they do that!" Tazuna was the one that shouted this part

"I have the reason why they do it but in our village it's a S-class secret even if Naruto already learned about all the secrets concerning him. But I can tell you the story behind it and hope that you get what they truly think Naruto is when he is not. Now tell me do you want to hear the story?" Kakashi asked getting nods in return and then he started the story of the Kyuubi attack. While that is going on lets see what Naruto is doing hmm?

* * *

_In a clearing about 3 miles from the house_

Naruto was panting heavily as he was trying to master all three new forms of Rasengan. Naruto even thought of a new version of Rasengan and got it a shot giving him a fourth version now. This new version is actually made from the first step of the rasengan training. Naruto made the chakra in his hand but instead of a ball he makes it look like a shuriken with a diameter of 1 foot. He then kept the chakra spiraling by making a upper layer of chakra then did something that neither Jiraiya, his father, or Kakashi thought was even possible. Naruto threw the shuriken formed rasengan and it went straight through a 3 foot thick tree in a matter of seconds. Naruto then thought of what the devastation would be like if the new form was the size of a demon wind shuriken or bigger. It would be a greatest assassination move since the creation of the Rasengan by his father. All day Naruto and about 300 clones have been perfecting his new forms of Rasengan. In another clearing there was Naruto's usually training army of almost 3000 clones. 500 were working on his control. 300 working on mastering all the seals he knows, studying more advanced seals, improve seals he already knows, and also create his own trap seals and other seals that will be of use to the village and its ninja corp. Since Naruto doesn't have a lab nearby he won't work on his poisons and the nearest weapons store is in the nearby town about 10 miles away. 200 clones are working on his chakra sensing with his Soshigan incorporated with it.

500 clones were working on his Kenjutsu with it broken down to 200 working on perfecting both his basic kodachi and katana styles and the remaining 300 working on the basic katas for the _'Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū'. _The next 500 clones were split in half for the blond's reflex and accuracy training. The next 500 are working and perfecting his ninjutsu. They are also trying to master the blond's 3 affinities. Rei told that with full manipulation over his affinities that Naruto could be as good as Nidame Hokage in water jutsu making water from thin air. Naruto could also fly if he was a master at Wind manipulation. And for fire he was told that he could make fire out of thin air using just the oxygen and hydrogen atoms in the air separately but at the same time to create the fire. Rei told his that it would take years before he could actually do all three even with the clone training but thanks to the clone training the needed years greatly reduced. Now the last remaining 500 clones are working on his, his father's and his mother's styles. He is perfecting his own style while he is working on the basic katas for his parent's.

This as happening for 2 days straight and then Naruto went back to the house to rest getting a worried pair of older brother figures and a worried Tsunami greeting him home. Tazuna was already in bed since it was almost 11 pm. Naruto just told them he was training for the 2 days non-stop and came home for some rest. Naruto also told Yamato about the clearings and that they need some repairing and told the locations of them. Yamato left to go repair the places right then to make it look like no ninja is in Wave. Yamato was amazed about all the damage that happened to the clearings but got to work.

The next day Naruto was the guard for the bridge but that didn't mean he wasn't training. He had 500 clones over the side of the bridge working on his control and chakra manipulation. Naruto thought of helping the bridge builder but he decided against it because it would decrease the amount of time the group was to be in Wave and so Zabuza would be fully healed after they left and would kill the villagers. Kakashi was at the house watching over it as he read some books and mangas Naruto had gotten for him to read. Yamato was outside laying down on a tree thinking about things before falling asleep.

Over the week all the three would be doing is revolving guard duty, Naruto would be out training, eat, sleep, and chat about different topics during dinner until one night when Inari finally snapped.

"Why…?" the young boy said getting everyone's attention

"Why what?" Naruto asked

"Why do you even try! Gato is a monster and he will kill you all! Why waste your time training when you will die anyway!" Inari shouted

"Pfft yeah right like he could do a thing. Look kid I don't care about your opinion cause all I know is Gato is going down." Naruto stated nonchalantly making Inari get angrier until he fully snapped

"You don't know nothing!? Gato is going to kill you and the whole village!? He took everything from us and you look as if you don't care!? You know nothing of our suffering!?" Inari shouted angrily. Just then the whole house's temperature dropped below zero and the windows broke in seconds. Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami could barely breath and were on the floor. Kakashi and Yamato were sweating profusely at the amount of KI radiating off of Naruto right now. Naruto's eyes turned into blood red irises and a black slit down the middle of them. When he spoke it was like Kakashi was hearing the Kyuubi all over again.

"**Don't know suffering? Don't know suffering!" Naruto boomed "I'll tell you suffering you piece of shit! For the first 5 years of my life I was beaten to almost the brink of death so many times I lost count at 100!" Naruto shouted angrily causing the whole room to go wide eyed "I was beaten, stabbed, kicked, punched, almost decapitated, and the list just keeps going on! On my birthday I would sit in my closet praying that I wouldn't be found but I would always be found no matter what!? It didn't matter who came after me! Ninja, men, women, hell even elderly people came with weapons to use to kill me!!" Naruto was now radiating red chakra and his voice kept getting deeper and malicious. His fangs grew and his nails turned into claws. His hair turned feral and ragged by growing and falling everywhere. His whisker marks deepened making him look almost full fox without its tail. "NOW TELL ME WHO DOESN'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD SUFFERING!?" Naruto shouted shaking the house causing things to fall. Tazuna had passed out from the lack of air and the pressure from the KI rising still. Inari was scared half to death and he even wet and shit himself from fear. Tsunami was crying from what Naruto was talking about. Kakashi and Yamato were now feeling their breath being sucked from them and were on the floor as well. Naruto then left the house slamming the door so hard there were cracks from the wall around the frame and on the door itself.**

After Naruto left the room returned to semi-normal. Inari left crying and to go change. Tsunami was still crying her eyes out. Kakashi had his head down in shame for his little brother figure. Yamato was the same but he went over and woke Tazuna up.

"Is… Is it all true? Did all… all that really happen… to that poor boy?" Tsunami choked out through her sobs and crying.

Kakashi nodded his head and started speaking "Its all true don't to the letter. After he was born Naruto's life went straight to hell and kept getting worse and worse until he almost went into a mentally broken coma where he would of never came out if it wasn't for a friend of his on the inside. Naruto after that was never the same and all he would do is train, eat, and sleep. He did nothing else. The only people that were able to get through to him at first were the Third Hokage, the father and daughter of the ramen stand in Konoha, and Anko. After them it was Yamato then me then his animal companion Vaan. To be exact Naruto only does have 7 loved ones. He has a lot of friends but they are only that just friends. Naruto even though he is like this he still moves on with his life and pushes forward. To me he is exactly like his father was while growing up as I was told by the Third. Naruto was born a orphan and his father was born a clan heir. When his father became the clan head and hokage it was after the Third Great Ninja war and his clan was all dead leaving him alone until he found Naruto's mother who was also a clan head with her clan dead from the war. The two fell in love but in secret due to his name being a taboo in Iwa and Kumo. Even though the two kept on moving forward until they died on Naruto's day of birth. So Naruto pretty much carried on both of their wills to move on to honor their ways." Tsunami was crying even further and Tazuna was crying as well as he drank his sake.

* * *

_In the clearing once again_

Here we find a very emotional Naruto destroying everything in sight whether it be ground, trees, bushes, clones, or anything he was destroying while tears were streaming down his face. The chakra had already receded after he left the house and his face turned back to normal as well as his nails. Naruto kept doing this until he ran out of chakra and passed out.

_The next morning_

Here we find a young girl that is no older then 9 walking with a basket to the clearing that our blond was destroying last night. The girl has on a pink kimono with a white sash tied around her waist. She has sandals on her feet and her dark brown hair was down. She had chocolate colored eyes and a face and body girls would die for. She had a hourglass figure and her bust was about borderline to D-cup. She was walking to the clearing to pick some herbs for her master's wounds when she saw the nucular site zone… I mean clearing.

The girl was looking at craters the size of houses, trees decimated and turned to small pieces of wood, shrubbery and roots of the fallen trees were all over. The girl crept slowly using her ninja skills to survey the area for whoever was in this battle or what looked like one. The girl came over to the biggest crater that was at least 30 feet in diameter and 8-10 feet deep. When she looked inside what she saw surprised her and made her face turn into a tomato. What the girl saw was out blond hero laying spread eagle with his shirt gone and his pants torn to shreds allowing her to see his boxers. She was eyeing Naruto's muscle like a hawk and saw his whiskers making him look like a feral beast. She blushed even redder from the thoughts that were entering her mind. She looked at the face even more and was shocked to see that it was the boy that defeated her master without getting many scratches. She then jumped down next to the blond slipping a senbon out of her sleeve and poised to kill him but her heart wouldn't let her so she instead just started shaking him awake while blushing even more then before for feeling Naruto's muscles up close.

"Hey you could get a cold if you sleep out here." the girl said while shaking Naruto

Said blond was starting to wake up when he starting to be shaked. He opened his eyes as he tried to focus. The girl just stared at the boy's ocean blue eyes as if she was lost in them but didn't want to be found. Naruto getting his vision back sat up and yawned. He looked over at the person who woke him and was stunned and surprised to see the drop dead beautiful and gorgeous girl right there. To him she looked like a angel without its wings. When he took a sniff of the air he smelled that she wore a perfume that smelled of jade. She also smelled like honey and cinnamon. But the one thing that he also smelled was that she was the hunter nin he meet a week ago but he decided on not doing anything to her yet.

"I don't get sick miss…" the blond started

"Haku. My name is Haku and yours?" Haku said and asked

"Naruto Uzumaki. Pleasure to meet you Haku-chan." Naruto said

Haku blushed at the suffix to her name but pushed down the blush to respond. "Pleasure to meet you too Naruto-kun." This time Naruto blushed but thanks to his unnatural tan it didn't show that much.

"So what are you doing out here Naruto-kun? This place looks like a disaster site made by a demon." Haku stated looking around

Naruto laughed mentally at the irony of the statement "Well I was out here relieving a lot of stress and anger and I guess I destroyed the whole area. My question is why such a beautiful girl as yourself is doing out alone?" Naruto said receiving a blushing Haku from the compliment

"I came out here for some herbs for a hurt friend of mine" _'the one you hurt Naruto-kun' _Haku said then thought

Naruto decided it was now or never and started speaking while he was getting up "Do you need some help with that Haku-chan? Cause I think I banged Zabuza up a little too much in our last battle" To this Haku stiffened and reached for a senbon in her sleeve again

"What do you mean Zabuza? I do not know a Zabuza Naruto-kun." Haku said trying to get Naruto off the topic

"Don't play dumb with me Haku-chan I can smell Zabuza's scent all over you and also you and the fake hunter nin smell the same so I know you are his acomplice. What I want to know is why are you two doing this?" Naruto asked standing up and while talking he changes into another set of clothes.

"Because Zabuza-sama was the one who saved me when I had no purpose and took me in and gave me a purpose. After my mother was killed by my father I was left as a street orphan with a bloodline but I kept it a total secret. Everyone looked at me like I was trash until Zabuza-sama showed up and then took me in. He trained me and gave me a purpose and that is to serve him to the end." Haku said with little emotion

"But why are you guys attacking the bridge builder for Gato? All that man is a good for nothing bastard who uses his money for power." Naruto asked

"It is because Zabuza-sama is a wanted missing nin and so the hunter nin are always after us. And if I was to be found out then Mist would send its Bloodline Elimination Squad after me to kill me off and end my bloodline. So we used Gato as a escape route to get the hunter nin off our trail for a while." Haku sadly said after sitting down with her head to her knees and her arms covering her face as she cried

Naruto saw this and was saddened that such a beautiful girl looks so sad so he did the gentlemen's thing and walked over to Haku and sat down by her and hugged her close. Haku stiffened at the contact but relaxed and started crying onto Naruto's shirt as he stroked her hair.

"Then why don't you just leave Gato and go to another country? I can actually get both you and Zabuza a home in Konoha and be able to live in my clan home since I am the only living clan member making me the clan head and puts you two under my protection." Naruto softly said to Haku as he stroked her hair and rubbed her back slowly to calm her down

To say Haku was surprised would be a understatement, here right next to her was a nin that almost killed her master only but a week ago and he wants her and her master/father to come to Konoha to live their under his clan's protection. She moved her head up from his chest and looked up at his seemingly endless blue eyes for any deceit. She was happy to see none what so ever. If he could do that then she and her master/father could be free of the hunter nin and could live in peace.

"Are you sure you can do that Naruto-kun? Won't having a S-class missing nin be dangerous to let into the village? And would they allow me and Zabuza-sama in?" Haku questioned with hope filled tone

"I am sure because me and the Third Hokage are pretty much grandfather and grandson in a way and me being the son of the greatest man in history helps even more. Also you won't be touched the second I say that you are under my clan's protection since my clan is highly respected and powerful even with all the members but me dead. Our influence of the village's economy is huge making us very powerful in political, economical, power, and influence." Naruto told the hoping Haku

Haku was so happy inside that she was cheering in her head with so much joy you would think she was a Mexican jumping bean (not being racist).

"So here is the deal Haku-chan. In three days time you will bring Zabuza to this clearing at midnight so we can make a deal. I will make sure that both Kakashi-niisan and Yamato-niisan know about the deal so they don't think I am betraying the leaf or something. If you two do not arrive then I will assume that you two do not want to make a deal and we will have to fight to our deaths when you are all ready and healed." Naruto said to the happy Haku

"I will tell him Naruto-kun. Hopefully he will accept cause I am sick of all the running and so is he." Haku chirped as she was getting up to leave but to be pulled down by Naruto as he kisses her cheek making the two blush like crazy

"G-goodbye for now Haku-chan" Naruto stuttered out

"G-goodbye Naruto-kun" Haku left to go back and inform Zabuza but before she left the clearing Naruto called to her as he remembered something

"Hey Haku-chan!" Naurto yelled

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Haku asked only to have a small little vial of blue liquid fall into her hands

"Give that to Zabuza when he agrees to come see me. But only if he does alright." Naruto shouted

"What is this Naruto-kun?" Haku questioned looking at the liquid

"Its a special healing elixer that heals any and all wounds that I created. I make them back in Konoha for the hospital to use when there is a emergency and someone may die. The max it could do is heal and fully repair a broken spine and nervous system but if anything real fatal then it wouldn't be able to fully heal the wound." Naruto said nonchalantly getting a wide eyed and slack jawed Haku

"This medicine is probably the greatest breakthrough in medical history and you speak as if it was a common thing. And you say you're the creator!?" Haku practically shouted in which made give off his trademark foxy grin making Haku blush

"I know it is but what the village doesn't know is that I am the creator because I give this medicine to a special friend of mine and the personal doctor for the Third to be used. If the hospital knew I would of made they would of said it was tainted by the 'demon brat' to kill instead of heal so I remained anonymous." Naruto stated sadly to which Haku was now wondering why the village called him that. She voiced her question and got a startling answer from the blond.

"It is because of two reasons 1) being that I have the Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed inside me and 2) I am transforming into a half-demon now as you can see by my hand" Naruto said sadder and showed her the transformed hand.

"Now that you know I'll accept it if you hate me now." Naruto started walking to the house when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him and hold him close

"I don't hate you Naruto-kun cause when you have been with the 'Demon of the Mist' you get used to the word demon." Haku said softly into his ear

"But Zabuza is a human and I am an actual half-demon so there is a difference." Naruto responded

"Naruto-kun no matter what the village says you are who you are. And you are a kind, considerate young boy that would give anything to protect those who are precious to you. To me you are not Kyuubi but Naruto Uzumaki the one who is willing to get hated even more for allowing both me and Zabuza-sama under your clan's protection especially when Zabuza-sama is a S-class missing nin wanted for the attempt murder of the Mizukage." Haku countered making the boy she is holding relax

"Thank you Haku-chan. I really needed that. I hope to see you in a few days here with Zabuza-san. I will be going now to inform Kakashi-niisan and Yamato-niisan." Naruto said and started walking away waving to Haku before disappearing via **Hyouton: Shunshin** surprising Haku even more. She then left to go inform Zabuza of the deal.

* * *

_Back at the house_

Naruto returned to the house to see Kakashi and Yamato sitting at the table. He walks over to them and sit down and start telling them what had just happened. To say they were surprised is a understatement. The two both agreed that if Naruto could make the two agree then the mission would be easier and Konoha would be better with Zabuza and Haku in its walls under the Namikaze protection making the council unable to use Haku as a baby producer. Naruto then went to sleep cause he was still exhausted.

* * *

_Zabuza's hideout_

Haku had gotten to the hideout and told Zabuza of the deal. He was against it at first but after hearing the full story and how that if they were under the boy's clan protection no one could hurt or hunt them anymore. He finally agreed after about a hour of thinking. Then Haku supplied Zabuza the vial and told him what it was. Zabuza was skeptical at first and used the rabbit as a small test subject. The rabbit had been hit by a stray kunai to the leg and the wound and scar were gone in the next 10 minutes. After seeing the medicine was the real deal he drank it and waited to feel the results. He didn't have to wait long as his skin started to steam and all the molecular damage was healed and his muscles that were torn were healed in only 5 minutes. Zabuza then thought if the boy was Tsunade's apprentice but decided against it cause Tsunade hasn't been to Konoha ever since the end of the Third Great Ninja War from what he has heard.

* * *

_Three days later at the clearing at midnight_

It was midnight and Naruto was sitting against a nearby tree with his eyes closed and using his chakra sensing to keep a eye out. When he felt two chakra signatures approach that were familiar he stood up and opened his eyes. About 3 minutes later landed Zabuza and Haku both in their ninja attire. Haku was without her mask showing her angelic face and withthe moonlight made her face glow causing Naruto to become mesmerized. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Zabuza started talking.

"So Haku here says you have a deal you would like to make with us. What is it and what are the conditions I don't have all day." Zabuza said in his usual rough voice

"She is correct I do have a deal for you two. The deal is that at the bridge in 4 days me, Kakashi, and Yamato will fake our fight against you two and any other ninja that were hired. Of course we will kill the extra people and leave you alive. I have a feeling Gato then will show himself and then try to get rid of you so he won't have to pay you with a army of mercenaries. After we kill Gato and his army then I will sneak away and head to his mansion and get all of his money and anything else of value and give most of it to Wave and the remaining to you two so you can get a good start in Konoha. You do not have to worry about Kakashi-niisan and Yamato-niisan they know of the plan already and right now are at Gato's mansion scoping out all the enemies and getting any information that will be needed like bank codes, numbers, and deeds. With them they will then see who else is with you to get a adequate determination of how strong the enemy nin will be. From all that will lead to the fall of Gato, the rise of Wave, your acceptance to Konoha through the Namikaze clan protection that is under my leadership even if I am the last remaining Namikaze, and then your futures." Naruto finished taking a deep breath from the long speech

"Well it all sounds good but what about the Hokage? Won't he killed me on the spot?" Zabuza asked the blond who just smiled

"Nah Oji-san and I are pretty much family and with my clan's influence he and the council can't risk my clan to revoke its influence over almost everything that the village needs." Naruto chirped

"Namikaze… wait why does that name sound so familiar?" Zabuza questioned

"Think the Fourth Hokage, my father Minato Namikaze or better known as 'The Yellow Flash'" Naruto said nonchalantly getting a wide eyed Zabuza

"Your father was 'The Yellow Flash'? Man what a name to live to up too and surpass. I mean the man is a legend and even I don't want to meet him face to face." Zabuza said

"Eh I already am past him in some aspects but soon I will surpass him all the way since I already have Rasengan down and am working on his most famous jutsu the Hirashin." Naruto responded

"Damn gaki and at first I thought you nothing but a little kid trying to be a ninja. And now I find out your training to be able to use a jutsu that made your father the first ever person to be a SS-ranked person who was given the order to flee on sight." Zabuza said amazed at the young boy in front of him

"Well I plan on making my own legend as the world's first Elemental Master and to be called 'Konoha's Elemental Fox Flash'!" Naruto chirped at the thought making Haku giggle and Zabuza chuckle

"Well gaki you have yourself a deal and you better make sure you keep your end of the bargain or I will make you pay. Got me." Zabuza threatened in which got a vigorous nod in return

"Well I will see you two in 4 days on the bridge and remember bring your best cause I want to make this fight even if it is fake a memorable one." Naruto said holding out his hand to Zabuza who in turn grabbed it and shook it before disappearing with Haku and Naruto to go back to the house and tell Kakashi and Yamato that the deal was a success.

* * *

_2 days later in town_

Naruto is walking through town with Tsunami to get some food for the dinner. After leaving the food store and getting even more pissed at the limited food thanks to Gato Naruto gets tapped on the shoulder in which he turns around. What he sees is a girl with reddish-brown hair, chocolate eyes, 2 marks with one under each eye, and she had her headband on her forehead. For clothes she had a black v-top with black arm sleeves that were cut off of the shirt, a black skirt with a cut on the right leg exposing her fine legs. From the look through her opening of her shirt was that she bandaged her breasts so they wouldn't bounce or let people know how big she was. She wore black sandals. On he right leg was a weapon pouch and on her back she carried a backpack. Naruto thought she looked familiar from somewhere but his thoughts were ended when the girl started talking.

"Hey little boy whats your name?" asked the girl

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And yours?" he was cut off by her squealing and tackling him and hugging him to death.

"Naruto-kun you alive!" the girl yelled out squeezing the blond to death

"Ano *gasp* can I breath *gasp* now?" Naruto asked trying to live to see another day… and Haku…

The girl sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she got off him. "Sorry but I am so happy my sensei's son is alive I was told you died that 'day'." the girl replied

"As you can see I am not dead and might I ask what your name is even though I have a good guess cause you said my father was your sensei." Naruto said

"Oh where are my manners my name is Rin Hiyashi." the newly named Rin said

"Huh guess I was right and now Kakashi-niisan owes me A LOT of money." Naruto said with a devious smile on his face which unnerved Rin a bit until she realized what he had said

"Wait you Kakashi right? Kakashi Hatake?" Rin asked with some hope laced into her tone

"Yea hes my niisan since he is my older brother figure. Why do you ask Rin-san?" the blond boy asked

"Cause he was my teammate before sensei died. So can you take me to see him? Please Naruto-kun?" Rin asked softly as if pleading

"Well since you asked nicely I will but right now I need to catch up with Tsunami-san before she gets too far ahead." Naruto said getting a nod as they ran after Tsunami

* * *

_3 hours later at the house_

Naruto, Rin, and Tsunami entered the house with a the groceries. Kakashi wasn't there since he was at the bridge today. Yamato was meditating on the floor as they walked in and when he turned to greet them his eyes went wide in seconds."Rin is that you? Its been what? 8 years since I last saw you with Kakashi-senpai right before the 'incident'. We thought you died!" Yamato fired the questions away and yelled at the end

"Hold on Yamato-san calm down. Yes it is me and yes its been at least 8 years. I took a very long term mission to be the Daimyo's personal guard so I could get away from the leaf village." Rin stated

"Well when Kakashi found you gone after the battle he thought he had lost you and went into a real bad depression. He was known as Konoha's Late Kakashi no Sharingan cause he would always look at the memorial stone and see Obito's, Minato's, and your name there. I guess that is why you put up on the stone you must of wanted to disappear. Kakashi's heart hasn't been the same since then until he met Naruto of course and then he changed a great deal but he still stares at the stone for a time every once and a while." Yamato finished sadly

"I just couldn't accept that Minato-sensei, Kushina-chan, and Naruto-kun were dead back then so I just transferred. I only did just find out that Naruto-kun is alive and that I was lied to as was Kakashi. I just hope Kakashi-kun remembers me and isn't mad at me for what I did…" Rin looked down sad only to be hugged from behind by 2 arms that were well built with forearm long sleeves and black gloves on both of the person's hands. When she heard the person's voice she almost died happy from what he said.

"Of course I remember you Rin-chan. You think I am that stupid idiot that didn't realize your love for me from back then? And from what I just heard I can only say this… I forgive you…" Kakashi said as he had just came home with Tazuna who was told to keep quiet by Tsunami.

"Kakashi-kun…" Rin turned around to see the man she loved and hugged him tightly

The time hugged each other tightly. The others were smiling at the scene of two lovers being reunited at last. Naruto just went to the wall and leaned against it with his eyes closed and started thinking of things. After a while the two broke and started chatting. After a hour Naruto left saying he was going to train. He continued to try and master and expand the **Rasenshuriken**. Kakashi had told Rin of the plan to get Zabuza and Haku back to Konoha and she agreed to help with the plan.

* * *

_2 days later_

The ninja group are now walking towards the bridge with Tazuna in the middle of the group. Kakashi and Yamato had informed that Rokushou Aoi and some other chunin ninja were being paid by Gato. The one that got Kakashi's attention was a man named Taiseki or known as 'Iron Fist Taiseki' from Iwa. The man was one of the only people to live after fighting Naruto's father and was a honorable man that after his battle with Minato, Minato let him go alive. If Taiseki was one of the missing ninja hired by Gato then if Naruto could get him to join their side through the favor of being able to live by his father then maybe it would be a lot easier. Naruto thought about this and would try to talk to him during the fight. Just then Naruto's senses kicked into overdrive and he shot back to the house startling everyone. They asked him what was wrong and he yelled back.

"Tsunami and Inari are in trouble. One of my clones dispelled when he was hit by a earth jutsu I am going to go save them you guys go on ahead and keep to the plan!" Naruto shouted as he was shooting through the trees

The group nodded and kept going. Kakashi was sure that only a high class jonin could catch one of Naruto's clones so it had to be Taiseki's work.

* * *

_Back at the house_

Taiseki or 'Iron Fist Taiseki' was walking down the gangplank with thoughts against this evil act of using a woman against the bridge builder. He was a real honorable man and doing this was against him. He can only hope nothing will bad will happen in the end. His senses kicked in and he saw a person jump in front of him. He then went into a stance ready for whatever it was that came out but was shocked to see neon blond hair and a white coat with flames on the bottom of it licking up the cloak. He thought he was going to fight 'The Yellow Flash' again so he went full alert.

Naruto had made it on time and landed in front of the assailant. He stood up and turned to see a man with a rough face, bodybuilder body, Iwa jonin vest, Iwa headband with slash through it, black shirt, and brown cargo pants. Naruto knew this man was Taiseki cause there was only one Iwa nin within the missing nin ranks hired by Gato. Hopefully he can get the man on his side.

"You must be Taiseki the Iron Fist. My niisan said that you lost against my father but he spared your life cause you were a honorable man. The names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I can only hope that you are being forced to try and kidnap Mrs. Tsunami-san." Naruto said getting into a stance ready to anything

"Yes I am Taiseki and you must mean Minato Namikaze, 'The Yellow Flash'. Yes I did loose to him but thanks to me being a honorable man and ninja I was spared. And yes I am being forced to kidnap the bridge builders daughter. Now if you don't mind I need to do this." Taiseki said taking a step forward only to jump back from a barrage of shuriken.

"My niisan asked me to see you would like to come back to the Leaf to drop your status as a missing ninja. Being that you are a honorable man how about a duel. The winner will oblige the other's wish with no backing down. Agreed?" Naruto asked putting his hand to Taiseki

"You must be some crazy ass kid to think of fighting me but I shall accept your challenge young man. It is only once that I can duel against the son of the only man to ever best me in battle other than Jiraiya." Taiseki said shaking Naruto's hand then walking to a nearby open field with the blond following

* * *

_The bridge_

The group had finally reached the bridge and saw that all the workers were knocked out and a lingering mist overhanging the bridge. The group got on guard as they entered the mist. Tazuna went and hid behind some crates and was placed under a genjutsu to be hidden better. The next thing they see is a group of about 15 ninja with Aoi, Zabuza, and Haku out front.

"It seems you have finally made it Kakashi. Where is the blond gakI? He was supposed to be here." Zabuza said looking around

"He went to go finish off Taiseki at the house so he will be a bit." Kakashi said while pulling up his headband showing his sharingan eye

"Now shall we get down to business? Rin you go and fight Aoi. Yamato you go and fight the other nin. I will fight Zabuza and the hunter nin until Naruto shows up." Kakashi said getting nods from both of them.

Then as if Kami-sama wanted the battle to begin a breeze swept over the bridge and the battle for Wave Country was on.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Taiseki_

Naruto and Taiseki were standing about 10 meters away from each other in their respective battle stances. Naruto knew he was going to need use everything he had to beat the man and since the man was a Earth user his best bet would be Lightning Style moves. Taiseki was seeing déjà vu with the blond in front of him. He remember the day he went up against Minato Namikaze well. The two stood there and then just like at the bridge Kami-sama started the match with a breeze.

Naruto and Taiseki shot forward throwing punches and kickes at a very fast speed making them look like blurs. Naruto was able to hit Taiseki in the stomach then knee him in the face then throw him over his shoulder and slamming him into the ground. Taiseki was impressed by the brat so far but it was only the beginning and he still had a couple of tricks up his sleeve. He then got up and jumped back doing hand seals at a fast rate then shouting "**Doton: Doryuudan **(Earth Style: Earth Dragon Projectile)!" Just then out of the ground was the head of a mud dragon and out of its open mouth shot multiple mud bullets that were traveling at a fast speed. Naruto then did hand signs of his own and shouted out **Raiton: Gian **(Lightning Style: False Darkness). Out of his hands came a wave of lightning heading straight to the mud. The lightning went straight through them and kept going to Taiseki but he jumped out of the way but got hit in the foot before he fully got away.

Taiseki yelled out in pain when he landed and lost his footing due to his foot going completely numb. He then got up and did some handsigns shouted **Doton: Domu **(Earth Style: Earth Spear). Taiseki's whole body then turns dark brown as he hardens his body into rock. He then charged Naruto and punched the blond in the gut making him almost double over and then he kicks Naruto away. Said blond starts skiping across the ground and stops near a tree. He staggers to get up but does anyway. He then rushed towards Taiseki doing handsigns at a fast rate which were barely even seen by the Iwa nin. The blond then shouted out **Raiton: Denkou Houkou no Jutsu** (Lightning Style: Lightning Roar Jutsu). Naruto sent a wave of lightning chakra towards the enemy, transforming into a lightning lion, roaring like a wild beast towards Taiseki. Said man pushed most of his remaining chakra into this next move and then he slammed his hands down onto the ground shouting **Doton: Doryuu Heki **- (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall). Just then a large slab of earth shot out of the ground and hardened to almost the durability as Iron.

When the two jutsus struck there was rock and lightning flying in every direction. Taiseki looked from behind the rock to see a dick of chakra flying at him. The next thing he hears scares him to no end. **"Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto see the blade easily cut through the wall and sees Taiseki jump out of the way before it hits. With the rasengan in his hand the blond charges the Iwa nin. Taiseki was amazed that the legendary Rasengan was able to be thrown now. When he looked at the boy he saw what made his eyes go wide. The rasengan was about 3 inches from Taiseki's stomach when it stopped moving and dissipated.

"You have lost Taiseki-san. That was a great duel and I hope we will get to do some more in the future." Naruto said while taking some steps back and bowing.

"Yes I see. I believe that not even your father was able to beat me that easily so as I stay to my word I will accompany you to Konoha and join them." Taiseki said before bowing and then sitting down for a breather.

"Alright I need to get to the bridge and help my friends. You can stay here and make sure no one else tries to kidnap Tsunami-san. Me and my friends with Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi will come back here after the battle is over." Naruto stated before disappearing via **Hyouton: Shunshin **making Taiseki smile and think _'And yet the boy was holding back he real strength. I think I am going to like Konoha if that boy is willing to be a sparing partner.'_

* * *

_At the bridge prior to Naruto vs. Taiseki_

Kakashi, Yamato, and Rin jump into action and charge their respective targets. Rin takes Aoi to the end of the bridge so they wouldn't be bothered. Yamato went to the entrance of the woods with the 15 chunin and genin missing nin following him. Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza stayed in that area for their fight.

* * *

_With Rin and Aoi_

Aoi was a cocky dumbass because he thinks he is invincible with the legendary Raijin blade that was used by the Nidaime Hokage. He was a Jonin, with Chunin abilites, of Rain for a while before he defected from there as well with some valueable Suiton scrolls that were by Hanzo himself. Rin and Aoi were fighting in taijutsu at the beginning and Aoi was getting his ass handed to him easily. When he started losing then he went the cowards way out and brought out the Raijin and started attacking wildly with no grace whatsoever making him look like a kid with a stick that is made of lightning chakra thrashing around. Rin was dodging all the swipes with ease cause she was a ex-Anbu before she transferred and she has been keeping herself in shape ever since.

Rin then started using psychological warfare against the missing Leaf nin. "So the 'indestructible' Aoi Rokushou can't even beat a girl like me huh? Your weak and you know it. The only thing that is keeping you alive is the Raijin and without any skill to wield it your nothing but disgracing its name." Aoi was now getting pissed and was thrashing even more making him use more energy to try and hit the kunochi.

When Aoi missed and lost his footing Rin then grabbed the hand with the Raijin in it and snapped it and then took the Raijin and cut Aoi's head off before he could even feel the pain from his broken wrist. Rin then deactivated the Raijin and sealed it away. She then sealed Aoi's head as well and then burn his body. She felt the earth shake and knew that Yamato needed some help and went to help him.

* * *

_With Yamato_

Yamato was using his **Doton: Deido-ho no Jutsu **(Earth Style: Mud Cannon Jutsu) on the 15 that came after him. The jutsu fires a large ball of mud out of Yamato's mouth and at the ninja. 4 of the genin and chunin were hit and killed when it made contact. The other 11 were able to dodge it then sent a giant barrage of shuriken and kunai at Yamato who did another set of hand signs and then slam them down onto the ground making a **Doton: Shoryuheki** (Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu) appear to block the incoming weapons. When he heard the last thud he started up more handsigns and shouted out as he slammed his hand down **Doton: Jishin no Jutsu (**Earth Style: Earthquake Jutsu). Just like the jutsu's name says it makes the ground all around him shake violently causing the ninja to loose their footing and then the ground broke causing about 5 to fall and be crushed. Now with it down to 6 to 1 Yamato can ease a bit cause he was using too much chakra.

Just then a ninja dropped dead with a Rin holding the Raijin in her hand and smirking. Yamato was glad backup was there and the two got back to back. Rin put the Raijin away and got into her taijutsu stance. Then the 2 ninja jumped and started fighting 3 vs. 1. Rin was making easy work of her 3 as she killed the first one with a kunai to the heart and then the next one with a snapped neck. The last one tougher then the other two and put up more of fight by using **Suiton: Teppoudama **(Water Style: Water Bullet). Rin dodged the water bullet and used a **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu) to send multiple balls of fire at the nin killing him instantly.

Yamato killed the first one with a kunai to the heart. The second and third ones both used **Suiton: Teppoudama **(Water Style: Water Bullet) while he blocked with **Doton: Shoryuheki** (Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu). He then did some handsigns for **Doton: Yurasu Yassha **(Earth Style: Rock Catapult Jutsu). Rocks out of the ground shot out to the second guy and crushed him in a instant. The third guy was getting scared and started to run but found his leg to be caught by a piece of wood. He was now almost pissing his pants cause he heard the legends of the Shodaime Hokage with his ability to use **Mokuton** (Wood Style). Yamato was no relative of the First Hokage but due to Orochimaru's experiments he became the first to be able to use **Mokuton** (Wood Style) since the First Hokage. The wood branch wrapped around the man and crushed him to death. After the two beheaded all 15 and put their heads in scrolls. Yamato had made sure the ground was back to normal while they were beheading the men. The two went to go check on Kakashi and hopefully Naruto if he arrived.

* * *

_With Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku_

When the others went after their targets Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku stood there until in fighting stances until the others were out of sight. Then they just relaxed and started waiting for Naruto to appear. After about 5 minutes the group started talking about things since they all wanted to see how well Naruto can face off against the two of them. After about 20 minutes of waiting Zabuza was about to go crazy until a spike of ice shot out of the ground in between Zabuza and Haku making them jump and become full alert. Kakashi on the other hand was amused to see the two react to Naruto's personal way of entering a place.

Out of the spike of ice came our favorite blond covered in blood all over and arms are folded. At first even Kakashi didn't even recognize Naruto due to the blood but when he saw the Soshigan in all its glory he knew it was him. Haku and Zabuza were trying hard to figure out who the person is but couldn't until he used a water jutsu to clean off most of the blood on himself.

"Naruto what the hell happen to you? It looks like you almost died fighting Taiseki." Kakashi asked

"Nah I beat him just fine it was just that I annihilated Gato and his base just now." Naruto replies pulling out 2 scrolls "One is Gato's head and the other is all his money."

"Well I guess all we have to do is wait for the others to show up" Kakashi said smiling as Naruto looked to see Zabuza and Haku to the left and right of him

"Well we could but you try going against a S-class nin then kill off a army of mercenaries without loosing your stomach by how you killed them." Naruto countered rubbing his temple as everyone really saw what happen to him

The blond's shirt was torn a bit and so did the pants. There were holes every once in a while where weapons hit him and made him bleed. Then Kakashi can see what happen to his right forearm. It had turned into its half-demon state already. But what really got their attention was the remnants of red chakra all over his skin. To Kakashi it means that he went Fox Cloak but to the other two they were wondering how it was red and not blue until Haku remembered that Naruto is the Kyuubi's holder.

"Well lets go round up the others and head to the house." Naruto said then walking over to the crates getting puzzling looks from the three until he says "Kai" and Tazuna's hiding spot is unsealed. Then the group started walking towards the house. Rin and Yamato join up about 5 minutes later. Along the way they were chatting among each other.

Haku was wondering how Naruto could use Hyouton so she vouched her question to the blond and got the asked boy biting his thumb and do handsigns and shout out **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shiva** (Summoning Technique: Shiva) as he slaps his hand down. Out of the smoke came Shiva in all her barely clothed glory floating above Naruto with her arms wrapped slightly around his neck. It unnerved Haku a bit which she didn't know why. It made Tazuna, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Yamato all had nosebleeds but Kakashi shook it off cause he didn't want a pissed off Rin to face later on. Rin was just eyeing the summon.

"She is how I know Hyouton Haku-chan. Shiva-chan and 3 other elemental spirits live in my mindscape with my 'other' friend." the blond said then Shiva disappeared as if she was glass shattering

When the group gets back to the house they find Taiseki sitting outside the house recovering from his fight with Naruto. When the group plus Taiseki got to the house and inside they sat down. They all started talking about their battles but the one that intrigued them the most is the one between Naruto and Taiseki. Kakashi, Rin, and Yamato were asking what Taiseki meant by a flying disk of pure chakra and to their astonishment Naruto said he created a Rasengan that was able to be thrown like a shuriken. He put his hand up over the table and concentrated on the first part of the training and soon enough a swirling disk of pure chakra appeared above his hand and it grew and grew until it was the diameter of a average Demon Windmill Shuriken. Kakashi asked Naruto if he could actually add elemental chakra to it to make it work even more and then Naruto started thinking but before he did he stopped the jutsu. He said he could try back home and told them that all he had to do is increase his chakra control and he would be able to master all the forms of Rasengan he had came up with. Kakashi was wondering about the 2 last remaining Rasengans and what elements they were. To his surprise Naruto just said he would show them right now and went outside. The group followed and came to the clearing where Taiseki and Naruto fought.

Naruto made 5 clones and broke them up into teams of two with one with the original. The real Naruto and clone started the process of making the **Fuuton: Rasengan**. The other groups started making two different rasengans.

The first group started making a ball of those with good enough eyes watching watched as small particles of water started to form inside the chakra until it was a glob of uncontrolled substance by the way the blob of water was moving spasmodically.

Feeling it where it should be, clone Naruto clenched his eyes tighter and then a second later snapped them open.

The ninja around him watched the blob of water seemingly blow up inside the Rasengan and then two seconds later they could see small particles of water rotating with the Rasengan chakra, moving in sync with each other. It was as if the chakra of the Rasengan and the elemental water was one. The water particles were only the size of a pin but with the amount that was in it, it almost looked like a tsunami of water and chakra moving in a chaotic but still controlled environment.

Nodding at the state of the Rasengan he concentrated some more and slowly water formed on his hand. With a small push of his chakra clone Naruto moved it to the Rasengan. They were even more astonished to see small streams of water slide down Naruto's hand and onto the Rasengan and float around it. The water formed three rings around the Rasengan that rotated around the first ever seen elemental Rasengan at amazing speeds. Each ring rotated in different direction and not once were the rings ever lined up together. The whole process took a total of 1 minute.

What surprised the others even more was the sheer power they could feel emitting off the Elemental Rasengan. It was easily S-rank by the feel of it.

"**Suika Rasengan**!" (Maelstrom Spiraling Sphere) The clone yelled out. He then ran to a tree and made sure that behind the tree miles away was a mountain. He slammed the sphere of water into the tree and in a instant all you could see is a raging tornado of water shooting outwards destroying tree, the ground, and anything in its way. When the torrent of water hit the mountain the water tearing into the mountain easily until after a couple minutes the water died down and was soaked away into the earth. Everyone watching had their eyed wider then ever and their mouths to the floor. The water started receding into the ocean and used the ground that was torn up as a river way.

Now the other elemental chakra rasengan was the most surprising. It was a ball of fire and inside the ball was actually spinning lava and superheated chakra. The water around the pair of clones evaporated in seconds and the ground was beginning to scorch. Around the man made sun were 3 rings of pure fire and 6 balls of concentrated fire. The clone then ran over the ocean's top out about 500-1000 yards out and then slammed the balled into the water screaming out.

"**Taiyou Rasengan!" **(Solar Spiraling Sphere)

When the ball hit the water the distance between land and where the epicenter was exactly enough distance from the group cause the explosion of pure fire, lava, and steam. The blast went the distance to the epicenter to land which was about 1000 yards in diameter and went almost 200 yards into the sky. The mini sun looked as if a flaming meteor had just hit the earth causing this. A humungous tidal wave went in every direction and was heading for land. It took the effort of Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza, Naruto, Rin and Yamato to turn back the wave heading to the mainland. Even the clouds up above parted from the intense heat.

The group was silent and staring at Naruto as if he was a Kage that just showed them his 2 most powerful moves which were in fact VERY powerful.

"Ehehe opps." Naruto said finally breaking the silence

All at once everyone shouts "HOLY SHIT!"

"I think we should go inside before I-" before Naruto could finish he dropped down out cold from exhaustion

The group decided to just rest for a while and then go home after the mission is over.

* * *

_Week later at the end of the finished bridge_

Naruto and company were now standing at the end of the bridge. In front of them was crowd with Tazuna and his family out front. The group said their goodbyes and started to leave until they heard a cry.

"Naurto!" someone yelled out and Naruto and group turned to see Inari running up and hugging Naruto tightly

"What is it Inari?" Naruto asked to his little brother figure

"Will you be able to visit us soon Naruto-niisan?" Inari asked

"Hai I will Inari" Naruto said smiling

"And Naruto about that 'place'." Tazuna yelled out

"Oh yea come here Tazuna-san" Naruto waved Tazuna over and the two went over into the woods. Lets see what they are talking about shall we?

"Ok I want to be a silent partner of the place and make sure that all the money I gave you goes to repairing the Wave country." Naruto stated in which Tazuna nodded

"Well the women that were prostitutes there will probably stay there to work there since their families are all dead or sold off so they will run it for us." _'and by that I only mean you' _Tazuna replied and thought

"Well then let them work there and operate it for free room and board. And when you all chase out the Fuedal Lord make yourself the Lord and run Wave right. With the help of the inn you could give luxury to diplomats and people of high power and influence a residence to stay in so you can raise more money for the country. I don't mind sending my own stream of money into the redevelopment of Wave since I am almost a multi-millionaire on thanks to my families money, clans money, and my money that I earn." Naruto getting a surprised Tazuna

"Well then I guess we will then have to come up with a name. How about **KazeNami **Inn? Suits your name and abilites right?" Tazuna suggested getting a nod from Naruto

"Well hopefully in the future when the country gets back on its feet you will come to Konoha so me and you can set up that feed of money. Hell if you ever need another ninja for anything just ask for me alright I would love to come visit you guys." the blond chirped

"Naruto-san I will do just that. Once this country is back to normal and prospering we will need that extra money later on. And maybe Inari could use the extra guidance from you. Hell if the country prospers enough we will make our own hidden village." Tazuna imagined and Naruto chuckles

"Well send a letter Tazuna-san when you get Wave back on its feet cause now I have to get going." Naruto said walking back to the group as Tazuna went back to crowd

"Well there goes a great ninja don't you all think?" Tazuna asked the crowd who all nodded in agreement

"Ano father what will we name the bridge?" Tsunami asked

"How about The Great Tazuna Bridge?" Tazuna suggested only to get hit in the back of the head by Tsunami

"How about The Great Naruto Bridge Oji-san?" Inari suggested getting murmurs of agreement from the crowd

"Alright The Great Naruto Bridge it is!" Tazuna shouted as the crowd cheered and then went to the village to start rebuilding their precious country

* * *

_With the group_

With there not being a citizen to slow them down the group races back to Konoha so they can finally rest and get rid of the heads.

_6 hours later_

It took 6 hours of running with a couple of breaks to get back to Konoha. Right now the group is nearing the gate and when they land at the gate a group of Anbu land surrounding them. The Anbu's leader with a weasel mask with sharingan eyes (guess who this guy is and i will give you a cookie XD) on then spoke up.

"Kakashi Hatake what are you doing with 2 S-class missing nin and a unknown civilian? If you do not word you answers correctly it is a court martial and time in prison understood?" the leader said getting a nod from Kakashi

"I, Kakashi Hatake with Yamato and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, are coming back from a C-rank turned S-rank mission to Wave and have brought back these nin to be stood in front of Hokage-sama in order for them to join the Leaf Village and also due to them being under the protection of the Namikaze clan head there will be under no circumstances a finger laid onto them until they are judged truthfully." Kakashi said in a serious and authoritive tone

"Very well but until you reach the Hokage Tower my squad is to escort you to there with the additionally group of Anbu hidden in this respective area." the anbu said getting a nod from Kakashi and then the group with the 2 Anbu group set off to the Tower

* * *

_In Hokage's Office_

Right now the group is standing in front of the Hokage with 2 of his clones working on the paperwork and filing. After the minmized report was finished Sarutobi took out a bottle of sake and started drinking it due to his increasing headache.

"Okay this is how it will be. Teiseki and Zabuza will be put until constant surveillance for six months while in the Namikaze compound. They will take a test after the set time is over to see if they are true to staying to Konoha. They will be aloud to do only minor C-ranked missions and D-ranked missions until the time is up. Haku is free to go since she has no status as a ninja and is to be signed up for the academy at once. She will be put into Naruto's class unless she is to go and take the medical course at the hospital." he takes a breather then continues "All three of you are officially under the protection of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's clan the Namikaze's. Therefore the council will be unable to do anything to you three without his and my consent. Now that is over with I will send all the heads to the collection's department and send the money for the bounties to the respective people. Rin since you would like to become a ninja of the leaf again i am going to have to send a messenger to the Daimyo for your transfer papers." Rin nods "Now all but Naruto and Kakashi are dismissed. Yamato you are to escort these four to the compound and get them set into the security system. After I am done with these two they will join you later. Understood?" Sarutobi said in his 'Hokage' tone of voice getting a 'Hai Hokage-sama' then everyone but Naruto and Kakashi left.

"Alright as for you two I would like the breakdown of mission to the very last detail. And then Naruto for you to get me a example of those 3 new versions of Rasengan you made." Sarutobi said in a less authoritive tone but still serious getting nods from the two who started breaking down the mission all the way

After about 45 minutes of explaining Sarutobi was happy to see that the mission was able to get Wave back onto its feet. Then when Naruto showed the 3 versions to Sarutobi who was stunned to see them having so much power in them. He classified them easily as S-class kinjutsu for now until Naruto can master them completely. Now when Kakashi mentioned the latest form of Rasengan Sarutobi was even more curious. When he asked what it does he was really surprised by not a answer but a demonstration.

* * *

_Hokage private training ground_

Naruto, Sarutobi and Kakashi are now standing in the Hokage Tower's personal training ground. Naruto then told the Third to watch carefully.

Naruto then called up the **Rasenshuriken** into his hand and then with a hard throw like he was throwing a baseball very fast he launched the spinning disk of pure destruction at the nearby tree area. The demon windmill shuriken sized disk flew and went through multiple trees. The Third's eyes almost poped out of his head then and there.

"Also with the thought from Kakashi-niisan I will start trying to make elemental variations of the **Rasenshuriken** with all 3 of my affinities." Naruto stated

"With those in your arsenal of jutsu you would be a great assassin Naruto-kun. The **Rasenshuriken** makes barely any sound when it is thrown and with the elemental addition it can be even better. And if you make a fire **Rasenshuriken** then using a combination of a wind jutsu to increase its firepower and speed. Another words the possibilities are endless with Rasengan." Sarutobi stated giving ideas to the blond as well

"I know that Oji-san and over the remaining of my training I am going try and create more variations and maybe start up my father's hobby of creating new jutsu." Naruto shrugged

"Well you should be getting back to the compound now-" Sarutobi was interrupted by the blond

"Oji-san you and me have to talk for a bit." Naruto said in a serious tone surprising the other two and getting a nod from the said man

"Alright we will talk in my office and Kakashi you are dismissed." then Kakashi nodded and left via shunshin and the old man and the blond went back to the office

* * *

_Back in the office_

"What can I do for you Naruto?" the old man asked

"Well when Tazuna-san gets Wave back on track he might come to the Leaf to start up a trade route with us since he will be the nominee for the next feudal lord for Wave. Also when he does arrive could you call for me so you, me and him can sit down for the trade route setup. I promised Tazuna-san that I would setup a money feed from my personal accounts to Wave's overall money so they can develop faster. Me and Tazuna already have the plan set down and all we need to do is get it written down with your signature so no one can falsely accuse me of supplying the 'enemy'" Naruto informed

"Well since you and him have it set down I will agree and send for you when the negotiations are being set. And with you as a hero in Wave then we can guarantee that the deal will be benefiting both countries. Is there anything else you would like Naruto-kun" Sarutobi finished

"No there is isn't Oji-san so I'll see you later." Naruto gets up and bows and disappears via shunshin

"That boy is already one of the strongest people in this village with his jutsus and hes going to make even more." Sarutobi shook his head and got back to paperwork

* * *

_Clan Compound_

When Naruto got back to the compound he was tackled to the ground by Vaan who is licking his face like no tomorrow. When Vaan finally got up and Naruto got up he was tackled again by Anko this time. The trio went to the main house after a while and were talking about the mission. Naruto sees Haku and Zabuza taking up residence in one of the houses near the main house and Taiseki was using one near the waterfall. After getting inside the main house Naruto went upstairs and went to sleep.

Over the remaining 5 months of the year Zabuza and Taiseki have been serving there time under constant watch and really didn't care. Haku had started her training to be a medically nin after coming into Konoha. She even started working hard on her control so she can use medical jutsu and her bloodline much better. After many failed attempts from the council to make her into a breeding stock she has comfortably got used to the Namikaze clan compound. The second day at the compound Taiseki, Haku, and Zabuza were given a grand tour and they were really shocked by all the jutsu scrolls in the library. If they weren't doing anything then the three were either learning new jutsu, trying to work through the obstacle course trying to beat the fastest time which was held by Naruto of course, enjoying a relaxing time in the hot spring, or just other things around the compound and village. Rin had gotten her papers in after the first week and is now back as a Jonin and is going out with Kakashi. They have been going on missions together as well as dates so its safe to say that they truely love eachother.

After 4 months Tazuna came and the meeting between him, Naruto, and the Third went through perfectly. Naruto now sends about 100,000 ryou a month to Wave's rebuilding fund and a extra 50,000 for the inn and Tazuna's family. Naruto was informed that the inn was a hit and was now a major spot for any rich and powerful person or client to sleep in getting more to come and ask for Tazuna's contracting business. With Tazuna the new owner of the late Gatou's shipping industry Wave's profits and wealth sky rocketed. Now the country is on the real fast track to rebuilding and its all thanks to Naruto. Hell even Naruto was making a name in other countries for what he did and Konoha's business started on the rise again. It hasn't been like this since before the Kyuubi attack with his father as Hokage. His dream to be a legend was starting and he couldn't help but smile at it.

* * *

Ever since Naruto got back he has been working hard on increasing his already high skills and abilities. Like before he is working with his usually training army of almost 4000 clones. 500 were working on better chakra control and manipulation. 400 working on mastering all the seals he knows, studying more advanced seals, improve seals he already knows, and also continue creating his own trap seals and other. 300 clones are working on his chakra sensing with his Soshigan incorporated with it. Now that he was home he had 200 clones working on poison making.

900 clones were working on his Kenjutsu. With him finally mastering his basic kodachi and katana styles he put 300 clones on starting the katas for his mother's kodachi style, 300 working on the katas for the _'Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū'_ and the last 300 working on the basics for his father's katana style_. _The next 500 clones were split in half for the blond's reflex and accuracy training. The next 500 are working and perfecting his ninjutsu (meaning his ninjutsu, medical jutsu, and genjutsu). They are also trying to master the blond's 3 affinities. 400 clones are working on his taijutsu, his father's and his mother's styles. He perfected his own style so he is only working on the basic katas for his parent's. The last remaining 200 were working on his already variant amount of forms for **Rasengan** and **Hirashin**. He even made 3 variants of **Rasenshuriken** with them all just like the other variants, meaning they are elemental variants making them pretty much SS-ranked jutsu now. There was 150 working on them while the other 50 were working on **Hirashin**.

Of course Naruto's physical training continued as usual. Naruto so far has the gravity seal at 2 times normal gravity with his weighs all being at 275 pounds for the bracers and 325 for his vest. Naruto's gloves as of right now they are at 200 pounds. He also increased the resistance from all the resistance seals making it even tougher to move around and keep doing an excellent job doing his multiple missions. Kakashi is at 200 pounds on bracers and 250 in his vest with a gravity seal at 2 times. Yamato has 200 pounds on bracers and 250 for vest. Anko is at 220 pounds for bracers and 270 for her trench coat. Vaan's gravity seal was now on 3 times normal gravity. Zabuza had a weight seal put on his cleaver set for 100 pounds, 250 pounds for bracers and 300 pounds for chest. Taiseki has on 250 pounds bracers, 300 pounds on chest and a gravity seal at 2 times normal gravity. Haku being a young girl started low at 5 pound per limp and 10 on her chest then worked up to about 25 per limb and 50 on her chest until she gets her medical training done she won't be going any higher then 50 per limb and 100 chest. Rin has 200 pounds on bracers and 250 for vest.

Naruto and Vaan have grown almost inseperatable and have been seen going everywhere together just like Kiba and Akamaru. Vaan just sits on Naruto's shoulder or head when he is going everywhere. With Vaan, Naruto has been gaining more and more fan girls by the day. Naruto and Sasuke actually have to run together to get the hell away from them all. (yes Sasuke has fan girls even at his 8 year old age)

Naruto's academy days were boring and really dull. He has a clone sitting in class everyday listening in and there was even a clone of Haku there (he taught her the shadow clone jutsu and she just uses it so she can get school and medical training done at the same time and of course she only has enough chakra for 1 clone). The only good things about the academy were his friends and Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Its Naruto's 8th birthday and he had just done his evaluation so lets see his results shall we and maybe even Haku's for some fun.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 8**

**Sex: Male**

**Birthday: October 10th**

**Blood Type: B**

**Skills:**

_Sealing = Seal master (he even got enough research down to be able to take the curse seal off of Anko but decided to kept on researching and make sure it's a 100 percent chance of success)_

_Stealth = Jiraiya's level_

_Reflexes = high-Anbu to Sannin_

_Speed = Sannin (with the needed speed for Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū he will need godlike speed to master it so he is working hard on improving this aspect)_

_Strength = Sannin (hell if he can get almost perfect chakra control then he will have Tsunade's strength but that won't happen in this fic I am not making a god Naruto)_

_Chakra Control = mid- to high-Anbu_

_Chakra Sensing = high-Anbu to Sannin_

_Kenjutsu = low- to mid-Anbu_

_Ninjutsu = Sannin (you don't go and make SS-rank jutsu and get this high up now will you?) _

_Genjutsu = high-Jonin to low-Anbu_

_Taijutsu = low- to mid-Anbu_

_Weapon forging/repairing = Grand Master (he is technically now the grand master weapon smith of Konoha)_

_Intelligence (strategist and tactician) = close to the capabilities of Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara together (with his growing brain and with Rei improving his mental functions over time)_

_Medical Jutsu = low- to mid-Jonin_

_Chakra Capacity = Kage (you go several years of constant training in building your chakra pools and control and have a demon lady in your stomach and not have this much chakra in you. Hell he keeps getting more and more every day thanks to the seal)_

_Survival Skills = mid- to high-Anbu_

**Missions:**

_S-ranked - 6 (the sixth is the Wave mission)_

_A-ranked - 14 _

_B-ranked - 10_

_C-ranked - 41_

_D-ranked - 252_

* * *

**Haku Momochi**

**Age: 9**

**Sex: Female**

**Birthday: January 9th**

**Blood Type: O**

**Skills:**

_Stealth = high-Chunin to low-Jonin_

_Reflexes = mid- to high-Chunin_

_Speed = mid- to high-Chunin_

_Strength = low- to mid-Chunin_

_Chakra Control = high-Chunin to low-Jonin_

_Ninjutsu = low- to mid-Chunin_

_Genjutsu = mid- to high-Chunin_

_Taijutsu = mid- to high-Chunin_

_Medical Jutsu = mid- to high-Chunin_

_Chakra Capacity = low- to mid-Chunin_

_Survival Skills = high-Chunin to low-Jonin (been with Zabuza for 3 years so 3 years of on the run)_

_(hey living with a wanted S-class missing nin for 3 years really gets you building a bit)_

**Missions:**

_S-ranked - 0_

_A-ranked - 0 _

_B-ranked - 0_

_C-ranked - 0_

_D-ranked - 0_

_(Won't do any missions with Naruto and Vaan until med training is done)_

* * *

**AN: Longest chapter so far with a whopping 22k words and the use of 42 pages on Microsoft Word! Don't expect a update until next week cause the next one maybe the same length or longer.**

**Alright here are the results for Naruto's 3rd girl:**

**Yugito**

**Yugito is the winner for Naruto with Hana coming in a close second and so incase i want to add in another girl she will be the lucky girl.**

**And for Sasuke:**

**Tayuya **

**Tayuya is the lucky girl to be with Sasuke so now all i have to do is make it where she is abandoned by Orochimaru outside the gates of Konoha, and just like Anko she the curse mark and her rough as hell exterior.**

**That is it for voting people!**

**Alright Thats it for now! Cya next time on 'Fate of the Two'!**

******Next time: Chapter 6: Year 4: Uchiha Massacre and The Mission to Snow Country**

**Ja, Ne!**

* * *

* * *

AN - Welcome to another showing of 'Fate of the Two'! Year 3 coming at you!


	6. Chapter 6: Year 4 of Training

**The Update of the polls will be down at the bottom if you want to see them and cast a vote as well!**

**Without further a do let us start the fic!**

Naruto - Normal/Human speech

_'Naruto'_ - Human thinking speech & Documents

Naruto_, Naruto_,** _Naruto_** - Elemental spririts/companion talking & thinking

**Naruto** - Demon, Summon, & jutsu casting

_Naruto_ - Demon, Summon thinking

**Warning: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NAME THAT BELONGS TO A SHOW!****Chapter 6: Year 4: Uchiha Massacre and The Mission to Snow Country**

* * *

It has been a very productive few years for our blond hero in training as he scales new heights in power, skill, knowledge, and intelligence. Naruto and Haku have been getting to know each other over the past 5 months and on October 10th or better known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze's 8th birthday the blond boy gets something he thought was never going to be getting something he hasn't gotten ever in his life… a party with presents, friends, and family. That day was probably the best day of his life… so far. That day the blond had gotten something unexpected from Haku. Haku gave him two things. The first being a necklace that was crystal clear with no imperfections and it was in the shape of a fang. She said she made it out of the purest water she could find and made a slight seal so it wouldn't ever melt. The second thing shocked the people and stunned Naruto as she kissed him on the lips softly and saying _'thank you for saving me and Zabuza-tou-san'_, the kiss left the blond completely dazed just standing there as if he has never kissed a girl before (he has with Rei but a real world kiss is something he hasn't gotten before).

* * *

It has been about 4 months since that day and Naruto and Haku have gotten real close and actually have started dating a bit (with Naruto having Rei's blessing to date her since the two are lovers even in his mind). After the first month Zabuza and Taiseki got off their surveillance and have been doing numerous B, A, and some S rank missions together. The two have been sharpening their skills so they can have a rematch in the future against Naruto and of course the said blond doesn't mind the challenge. The 3 get into major spars that almost cause the village to panic at the damage and the explosions. Over time the 3 were able to teach each other jutsu which was Naruto teaching some water to Zabuza and vice versa and earth to Taiseki and vice versa. Haku after the 9 months were finally over became a full fledge medic and is working part time at the hospital to help out. She and Naruto have been doing C-ranked missions to get their coordination and teamwork down with Vaan as well. So far the 3 have been named Konoha's Team Ice Fox due to their abilities and Vaan being their third member and also the team is getting famous within the ninja society as almost half of the C-rank missions they take turn into B to A-rank due to missing nin being hired or getting in the way.

Over the 4 months Naruto has been working fast to increase his chakra control so he can control his 3 elemental variations of Rasenganand also to achieve the needed control to master **Hirashin**, also Naruto even started to create a variant of **Hirashin **that will allow him to go anywhere in the intermediate area in a flash, so the creation of the **Shunpo no Jutsu** **(Flash Step)** has begun. So far Naruto can get up to 300 yards with the **Hirashin no Jutsu** before he can't go any farther. He was unable to get passed 2 yards at throughout the first month and it frustrated him deeply until his Niisan (Kakashi) told him a phrase that his father said that would allow him to use Hirashin a lot better. He used to say _'Don't force the jump but instead let the jump pull…'_. At first Naruto didn't understand until he got it and was excited to be able to jump up to 30 yards in his first try after figuring out the mystery of Hirashin. Naruto hopes that by year's end he will be able to completely master his father's jutsu and create his technique and become the next Yellow Flash and even be more proficient in using it then his father was.

Out of all his 4000 clones he now has about 1000 just working on his chakra control and manipulation. He wanted to be able to easily use his seriously ALMOST endless supply of chakra with little to no stress and be able to last in a battle for almost hours on end (which is saying something as the only people known who can are Hanzo, the 5 Kages, and the 3 Sannin). Over time Naruto actually tried to create something that even he thought would be impossible, a sub-elemental Rasengan. Basically the Rasengan turns to Ice since its one of his main sub-elements. He is thinking that if he can have great control over his Ice element then he can fuse it with the Rasengan and with it cause pretty much a blizzard as powerful as all the ones in Snow country combined (they have snowstorms almost every week like Kumo has thunderstorms everyday). He is finding it really difficult to create but he has his whole life to make it possible (he knows he will turn into a hanyou and into a immortal being so he has till the end of time or until he is killed to continue to create powerful and destructive jutsus).

His kenjutsu with _'Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū'_ is coming along in its usually fast pace as he already mastered the very first technique called **Ryu-Kan-Sen **_(Dragon Wind Up Flash_), a technique used once one has gotten beside an opponent, it involves a very powerful swing with the twist of your whole body, inflicting a direct blow under the skull. Naruto is starting on the second technique called **Do-Ryu-Sen **_(Ground Dragon Flash)_, a technique where it strikes the ground and with the force of the strike, the ground will explode toward the opponent. He knows that all the techniques need a lot of power and speed so he is mastering them slowly until Ifrit has said that his speed is at the appropriate or better level for all the techniques then Naruto will start to master them a lot faster. (just think about how long it takes to get to damn near god-like speeds (unless Naruto masters and creates the **Shunpo no Jutsu** that is)). Naruto is going smoothly with his father's katana style which is called 'Dance of the Diamond Dragon' and his mother's kodachi style called 'Dance of the Crimson Firestorm' and is mastering the beginning techniques for both. (Ifrit also wanted Naruto to master both the styles first before really getting into the _'Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū'_ because Ifrit doesn't want him to be distracted that much cause learning 3 style at one time is not good for his mind even if it is under control and is being filtered by Rei almost everyday (think of how Naruto's mind was when he first saw Kyuubi in the anime where it was the sewer. So Naruto, when he changed his mindscape, had created a place where all his knowledge would be held and organized for future use and he would use everything from mental barriers to even the 4 spirits and Rei as bodyguards and defenders for the place))

Naruto's Taijutsu is rising almost as fast as his Kenjutsu with being the apprentice to Taiseki (yes he became the apprentice to him because Taiseki is getting too old and wants his 'Iron Skin Style' (totally made up for this 'name') to be passed on with the younger age and so he chose Naruto to be his successor). Naruto's clones have been working hard getting down the basics to Taiseki's style and getting down the advanced katas for his mother's and father's styles. (Naruto is going to have only 8 Taijutsu styles so he will work on Taiseki's, his mother's, father's, mother's and father's combined, his original two and his original combo and then he will start creating his own style later on but this one will be a secret. He will use certain ones for certain battles so he won't just use one)

Naruto's ninjutsu is coming along as fast as usual as he already has mastered every D-rank jutsu for all 7 of the elements, sub-element, and Onipou. He is working on mastering every C-rank for Lightning, Onipou, Ice, and Earth. Also he is working on the B-rank jutsu for Fire, Water, and Wind. (he will be using this whole year to get is so he masters every jutsu in the clan library and from his sprirts with Rei up to B-rank before he starts working on any A-rank to be fair. He also won't be a total master of the jutsu but with the A- and S-ranked jutsu he will get them down till he can use them with limited number of handsigns and also he knows all the jutsu from the library and will use some of the high ranked jutsu that he hasn't practiced when they need to be used just like the **Hyouton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu **(Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard) it is a at least high B- low A-ranked jutsu for its chakra consumption)

Naruto's genjutsu is also coming along nicely since he is working on the B-ranked jutsu that were in his clan's library and also every now and then lets Konoha's Renowned Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuuhi have some genjutsu scrolls. Naruto and Kurenai met a couple months back when Asuma and Anko introduced her to him. (no she is not a person for the harem. What I meant was allow him to give her some scrolls, training partnership, and such). Anko and Kurenai have been friends for years and with the Third and Naruto, she is the only other person to know about Anko's true side. Asuma and Kurenai have been going out for about 4 years now Naruto learned and he congratulated them. Even Naruto teased them about not giving the Third a grandchild or 2 yet making them blush profusely and him to almost die laughing that day.

With the help of the Third, now Naruto can send letters to Jiraiya and write to him about several things involving seals, ideas and theories for jutsu, and even Naruto wrote to Jiraiya that he has made the elemental **Rasengan **in which he can throw it as well. And to say that almost a week later Jiraiya appeared in Konoha almost immediately wanting to see the blond genius. Jiraiya appeared in Konoha on the third month so for a full month Naruto and Jiraiya have been training and talking with each other (they are technically family being that Jiraiya is Naruto's godfather and all). The day they first met was one hell of a day.

* * *

_Flashback Begin_

It was a normal day for the village of Konoha. The citizens were moving around with their everyday lives and the ninja were out and about with their training, missions, and what not. A certain blond ninja in training is doing is working on creating his 2 masterpieces the **Shunpo no Jutsu **and the **Hyouton: Rasengan (Ice Style: Rasengan)**.

Naruto's clones were off doing their normal exercises throughout the vast training field. Naruto had finally gotten the basics for his **Shunpo no Jutsu** down and can move at least 5 feet before tiring. What he figures is that the more chakra he pushes into the step the less it goes just like the **Hirashin**. When he tries again and uses way less chakra this time he moves the 5 feet but without being tired much. It was still experimental so Naruto is only going to use it in battle after he gets it down to almost being able to be like his father during the Third Ninja War where he could be literally in several places at once with the **Hirashin**. He made his ninjas throw multiple of the tri-pronged kunai at the enemy and within seconds after his first flash at the enemies area there would be at least 10-15 flashes happening until every Iwa or Kumo nin would be slaughtered all in about 10-20 seconds (yes Minato was that powerful cause dude with him being an actual all-rounded ninja he is good at everything and so he is easily the best Kage so far).

While Naruto was training off in the Hokage Tower, the Third Hokage was well at work with his 3 clones at tackling and conquering the Kage's worst enemy - Paperwork. With the secret of Kage Bushin, Suna's Yondaime Kazekage is doing the same thing and is thanking the heavens for Naruto's idea. But I am getting off track here and so back to the Hokage Tower. The Third was so in doing the dreaded paperwork that he didn't notice the window opening and a man with long white spiky hair in a ponytail down his back hop through the now open window and land in front of the desk. This man was wearing a red vest with a gray robe top and mesh shirt under it. He wore a demon headband with the kanji 'Oil' on it and he wore a pair of gray baggy pants with a pair of sandals. This man was known all around the elemental nations for being one of the 3 Legendary Sannin, the Toad Sage Jiraiya.

"Well well Sensei it appears that you finally figured out the trick to beating paperwork." Jiraiya said with his arms crossed scaring the Third cause wasn't aware of the Toad Sage's arrival.

"Ah, Jiraiya what brings you back to Konoha?" Sarutobi asked knowing that if Jiraiya was back this soon it was either for telling some information or for peeping for his hit book series 'Make-Out Paradise'

"I came back for three things sensei." getting a nod to continue he did "First is that our Snake friend joined a organization called 'Akatsuki' but he left it about a year ago and started making his own village called the Hidden Sound Village. Second is that this organization is made up of about 8-9 members and all of them are at least S-rank and there goal is to capture all nine bijuu" Sarutobi's face paled after hearing that "Yea I know what your thinking but they won't start capturing the 9 of them for another 6 years and their last target will be the Kyuubi. The last thing I came back for is about these letters I am getting from my godson. He said he knows the Rasengan and can throw it and add his elemental affinities to it and then his recent one says he can do both together. In short I rushed back here to give you the information and see what the gaki can really do." the hermit breathed in after his lengthy speech and was sitting down in front of the Third.

"We will make plans for Orochimaru later seeing as he has no threat to Konoha as of now. Now these 'Akatsuki' people will surely be trouble in the future when they will come after Naruto and Rei-" Sarutobi was going to continue but Jiraiya interrupted him

"Who's Rei?" the self-proclaimed pervert asked

"Rei is the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sarutobi replied calmly

"What!? Is the seal weakening?! Damnit I need to fix it before-" before Jiraiya could finish the Third lifted his hand to stop him

"It is alright Rei will not do anything and no the seal is not weakening. Naruto has everything under control as he and her agree that they are trapped and she won't be able to come out. No need to do anything and as I was saying before you interrupted me. Naruto and Rei will be targeted but Naruto right now is even on par with Itachi without the Sharingan when he was an Anbu Captain. Naruto is a real genius that works so much he makes Gai's training look tame." that last part made both shudder from the thought of the green clad taijutsu expert.

Just then they both felt a chakra signature coming and the Third recognized it instantly as he saw lightning forming from the floor up about 5'4 then start to come back down revealing a boy with neon blond hair with a pair of sparkling blue eyes, that were covered by a pair of black sunglasses, and 3 whisker marks on both sides of his face. The further the lightning goes down the more the boy's clothing appears. The boy was wearing a black trench coat with the kanji of '_Elemental Fox Flash_' on the back with blood red flames licking the bottom of it. He was wearing a open black vest that was pretty much a Jonin vest but black. One the boy's shoulder was a snow white fox. Under the vest was a forest green skin tight shirt showing his rock hard abs and chest and around his neck are 2 necklaces, one was made of ice and the other was totally beautiful as it was emerald green bottom and sky blue on top and in the middle the two would swirl together. The most majestic part is that it looks as if there was actually chakra in the stone that kept the small cycle going inside it. The boy wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of blood red bracers on both hands and wrists. For pants he wore baggy black pants with several pockets and at the bottom of the pants it was like the trench coat with blood red flames licking upwards. The boy wore black armor plated combat boots. On the boy's arms were seven seals: one for Black Lightning (Minato's katana), one for Rose and Glade (Kushina's kodachis), the third for Flash (its for his Hirashin kunais), the fourth was for Knuckle (trench knives), the fifth was for Crimson Death (Rei's katana), and then one on each arm with the kanji for 'Weight'. On both ring fingers were rings that were probably worth a fortune (OH yes they did), the one on his right hand was a gold band with a flawless ruby on it that was clear through and the other was the same but was a flawless garnet stone. Overall the boy's attire reminded Jiraiya of both Minato and Kushina together. The lightning ended leaving not a single burn mark on the floor.

"Hey Oji-san, how are you doing on the medicine I assigned you. And who is this?" the blond said pointing to Jiraiya (we all know its Naruto of course)

"Ah Naruto-kun welcome and I am doing well thank you for the medicine I feel better then before. This man is Jiraiya of the Sannin and my former student." the Third said pointing to the pervert sage

"So this is the man that writes that book series that you read and Kakashi used to read? The Jiraiya that taught my father everything he knew? The Toad Sage that is my godfather and I have been contacting for a while talking about seal designs, ideas for seals and jutsus, and also some stories of my parents, that Jiraiya?" Naruto ended pointing at Jiraiya who was beaming with pride after the praise he was getting and the Third nodded his head. Then something happened that the Third and defiantly Jiraiya didn't see coming, Naruto appeared in front of Jiraiya and he kicked his HARD, and without chakra in his kick too, in the crotch and the sage went flying into the wall holding his probably crushed sack.

"That's for peeping on my mother Ero-Sennin! You should be lucky its me who is kicking you and not both my mother and father cause you wouldn't make it past noon if they did!" Naruto shouted to the downed man then turned back to the surprised Sarutobi who was staring at the exchange with a mantra in his head while holding his own crotch for safety _'note to self NEVER EVER piss off Naruto'._

The Toad Sage groaned as he stood up massaging his aching balls and sent a death glare to the blond but paled at the thought of a pissed off Kushina and Minato going after him. Suddenly his balls were nothing in comparison to the imaginary pain from his thoughts. He shuddered as if he jumped from the warm climate of Konoha into the severely cold climate of Snow country. He got up and went back to his seat with a limp still glaring at the blond.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU GAKI!?" Jiraiya yelled at Naruto

"Hey blame my parents they told me to kick your ass in their scrolls and so I did what my mother personally wanted me to do and nailed you straight in the balls. But anyway Oji-san is there any missions for me and Vaan today?" the blond asked the old man who put his hand in a tent-like way and rested his chin on them

"Well there is a couple of D-ranks you can do for now since Kakashi and Yamato are out on a joint mission with Asuma and Kurenai in Rock country. But right now Jiraiya here came and has some information concerning you and Rei and also he wants to see you mastery over the **Rasengan**." the old man said while looking over some scrolls and handed the bundle to Naruto who in turn created a shadow clone for every mission and made them go and work on them which amazed the Sage of the blond's chakra capacity and knowledge of a B-ranked kinjutsu

"Alright I have time cause the 4000 clones at home are working on my training." the blond said nonchalantly and made the Sage's eyes almost pop out at the number of clones he said

"Alright now Jiraiya says that he knows some things about Orochimaru-" at the sound of the Snake Sannin's name the room's temp dropped drastically as the blond in front of him growled out loud but when Sarutobi told him to calm down and he reluctantly did

"Well as I was saying he has info on Orochimaru and a organization called 'Akatsuki'. Orochimaru is making his own hidden village it appears and was once in the 'Akatsuki' before he left it. Now the Akatsuki are the real problem as they are a group of at least 8-9 S-class missing nin members. Their goal is to collect all nine bijuu and so you and Rei will be targeted in the future." the old man ended looking at the two in front of him

"Hmm well Orochimaru won't be much of a problem for Konoha unless he can recruit some high level missing nin to his village. I agree that 'Akatsuki' will be a problem in the future. Hopefully by the time I am fully trained and a Hanyou I can defend myself." at the mention of the word hanyou Jiraiya saw that the blond's right and left hands had sharp claws and that his right arm looked more muscular then his left arm.

"What do you mean Hanyou gaki?" Jiraiya asked curious

"As the word means I will be turning into a half-demon due to the large amounts of demon chakra going into my coils thanks to the seal. Rei says that once its my 10th birthday then I will have to go through a ritual of sorts and my body will change to the body of a half demon." Naruto finished as Jiraiya nodded in understanding since he knew of the effects of the seal that was on Naruto's stomach and how Minato altered it a bit

"Well with that out of the way I would like to see how far of a 'master' you are at the **Rasengan** gaki." Jiraiya said with Naruto bowing to the old man then asked Jiraiya to follow him as they both shunshined off to a empty training field.

* * *

_At the field_

The pair both landed at the memorial stone field (a.k.a Team 7's training field in the show if you remember it). The field was surrounded by forest with a lake nearby. In the middle of the clearing was a lone tree and over on one side of the clearing was a obsidian (black hard mineral) memorial stone with all the brave dead nin that died in the third war and Kyuubi attack etched on its base.

"Alright gaki show me what you know of the **Rasengan**" Jiraiya said standing there

With a nod Naruto held out his hand and a normal **Rasengan** appeared instantly. Then he made about 13 clones. 1 clone made the **Rasenshuriken** and threw it cutting down several trees, 6 clones in pairs of 2 made the **Fuuton: Rasenshuiken**, **Katon: Rasenshurken**, and **Suiton: Rasenshuriken** and threw them in the same direction as the first clone threw his causing many trees to be sliced down, burned down, and with the Suiton version being last it made sure that a forest fire wouldn't start up. Jiraiya was bug eyed at the damage then his jaw dropped when he saw what the remaining 6 clones were making. **Senpuu Rasengan **(Whirlwind Rasengan)(thought I'd change its name to something better them Wind Style: Rasengan) , **Taiyou Rasengan**, and **Suika Rasengan** (these two you should refer to the previous chapter for their names) were what he saw and before the jutsu were unleashed causing total destruction the clones disengaged them and they disappeared. To say that Jiraiya was stunned would be the understatement of the year as a eight year old boy mastered a A-ranked jutsu that took himself 1 year to master and the creator, Minato Namikaze his first student, 3 years to make and master. Then the boy goes and totally improves the jutsu to both S and SS-ranked standards for assassination (yes the Rasengan was as a assassination jutsu by Minato and thanks to the Rasengan that Chidori and its powered up version the Lightning Blade were created by Kakashi). This boy told him he mastered the Rasengan in only one MONTH!? And he only has one variant and it's **Senpou • Oodama Rasengan** (Hermit Art • Big Ball Spiral Sphere).

"Dang gaki you sure are a master of your father's technique but I got to ask are you working on any other variants and also your father's **Hirashin**?" the perverted sage praised then asked

"Thank you and to the first question, yes I am working on a **Hyouton: Rasengan **variant." Naruto then swiped his hand along the seal with the kanji for 'Flash' and a tri-pronged kunai came out and Naruto threw it behind Jiraiya and reappeared in a yellow flash behind the man. "And that should answer your second question but before you ask, no I am not a master at it yet but I am working on it and also am creating a variant that if created and mastered would allow me to use pretty much **Hirashin **in battle without the kunai needed but I would use the **Hirashin **for long distances instead like say I need to get to a certain place in a flash (pun intended)." the blond finished with sealing the kunai back in the seal

"Hyouton? As in Ice Style? How are you able to manipulate Ice- oh wait now I remember the Soshigan from your mother. And also what is the name of this jutsu you are trying to make that is pretty much even better then the Hirashin was." _'and that's saying something since it's a S-ranked jutsu for being a human summon'_ Jiraiya said and thought

"Yeah I have the Soshigan and Fukyuu Hirameki from my parents as you can see from the use of Hirashin and looking into my eyes now" Naruto closed his eyes then opened them to show the second level of the Soshigan he achieved last year. Just like the first level the white part of his eye was now blood red and had different kanji around the eye for all the elements. His iris was a now a topaz brown with now white fire (it was regular red fire for level one.) licking the bottom of his iris, black lightning (level 1 had yellow) sparking out around the top, even more raindrops in the middle, cracked rock being the thing under the fire, and a thicker ring of wind around his pupil but unlike the first level inside the blood red part of the Soshigan is the kanji for Ice, Wood, Sand, Magma, Storm (it's the combination of Wind, Water, and Lightning). They all take up 5 places around the iris in a hexagon formation but the sixth place was not filled in (reserved for final sub-element and no I am not adding in things like Light, Dark, Time, Space, Solar and stuff like that cause Darkness is Nara's clan style and also used by Nibi and Yugito and the others are just bullshit) (System for the levels is regular color for level 1, white (Fire and Lightning), more of (Water), thicker (Wind), or cracked (Earth) for level 2. Then black (Fire and Lightning), waterfall (Water), crevice (meaning that the earth part of the iris forms a crevice in it) (Earth), and thicker with cuts through ring (Wind) for level 3. And for the final state it will be made when or if Naruto gets the state). "And the jutsu I am making that is better then **Hirashin **is called **Shunpo no Jutsu**." Naruto finished

"**'Flash Step'** eh? You get far in it yet?" the sage asked

"Not very far I am up to 10 feet before it wears me out so I need to work on it for however long it takes me to master it and then I truly will become the 'Elemental Fox Flash'" Naruto chirped at the end getting a laugh out the sage

"Well that will be good goal for you Naruto… say how would you like to be my apprentice? The only other one I had was your father and look how he turned out." Jiraiya offered

Naruto was surprised at the said offer then snapped out his stupor and nodded saying "Of course Jiraiya-san or should I be saying Jiraiya-sensei now?" that elected a smirk on Jiraiya's face since the last person to call him that was Minato himself before he went off to fight the Kyuubi 8 years ago.

"Well gaki first I am going to let you sign the toad contract-" the sage was stopped by a hand from Naruto

"Jiraiya-sensei I am already the master and owner of the Fox Contract thanks to Rei. And if I know anything it is not possible for a single person to be a summoner for two clans. Unless I am missing something of course." Naruto said

"Well you do have a point then but I believe there is a law that states that if the boss summon for both summon clans agree to sharing the summoner then it may work never tried it but we can try now." just then the sage bit his thumb for some blood and did the seals for **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and then the two of them are on top of a giant toad that was probably 40 stories tall with a yakuza type jacket and a tanto dagger the size of almost the height of the Hokage Mountain. In the toad's mouth is a cigar and over the toad's right eye is a vertical scar just like Kakashi with his left eye. When the toad was looking around the place then looked up at its head it began to speak.

"**Jiraiya! What is the meaning of this!? What am I doing here and who is that gaki standing next to you." the toad boss yelled then asked**

"Sorry about the summon there Gamabunta but I would like to ask a question if you don't mind. And the boy here should be easy to recognize since he looks just like his father Minato." Jiraiya said patting Naruto's shoulder

"**You mean this kid is Minato and Kushina's son? What's your name kid?" Gamabunta asked**

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Gamabunta-sama." Naruto states then bows to the toad boss in respect getting a smile from the colossal toad

"**My my a respectful kid you are Naruto." 'Bunta said puffing out some smoke**

"Well being that you are a boss summon it gives you a right to be respected and also thanks to the multiple hours of pounding it into my head by Rei-chan helped." Naruto responded

"**Well whoever this Rei person is then she is a good teacher." the toad boss praised**

"Well um about that Gamabunta-sama you should know that Rei is actually the real name for Kyuubi that is inside of me." Naruto said nervously while scratching the back of his head

"**Ah yes Kyuubi, how is that blasted kitsune doing over for the last 8 years." Gamabunta said touching his scar in a angry tone**

"Um she's doing alright being that she is completely innocent concerning the incident 8 years ago. Especially when that damned snake Orochimaru and that bastard Madara Uchiha putting her under a genjutsu after failing at ordering her to attack Konoha." Naruto growled out letting out a large amount of KI while getting two very surprised people/toad at the names

"Wait you mean it was all thanks to Orochimaru and one of the founders of Konoha who should be dead caused the attack on Konoha." Jiraiya asked

"**Well Orochimaru I can get since he hates the Leaf but Madara Uchiha should have been dead but from what Kyuubi told the summon realm about him than he technically is immortal and can never die of old age so it might be possible." 'Bunta responded**

"That's what Rei-chan said to me when I asked her how he could be alive and her answer was that he has the complete Mangekyou Sharingan and now calls it something like the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan or something like that." Naruto agreed

"Well with that out of the way I was meaning to ask 'Bunta is there any way for a person to have more than one summoning contract to their name? Because I was going to give Naruto here the Toad contract but he already has the Fox contract which made up think and then call you up for a answer but if you do not know then I will call up Pa and Ma to see they can answer." Jiraiya asked his old friend

"**So you're the summoner for the Kitsune clan eh boy? Well from what I remember from the Summoning Archives there is a rule about having the boss summons meet and agree to let the summoner have both contracts." the toad said off memory getting nods from the two on his head**

"Alright but I want to make sure so I will summon Pa cause you never know and Pa is more up to date with the current laws and rules then all the other toads." the sage then summons another toad that is about 1 foot tall and has white eyebrows, beard, and mini ponytail. The toad is in a black cloak and is standing on its hind legs.

"**What the..? Oh Jiraiya-kun what is the reason for you to summon me? I am a busy toad after all." Pa said**

"Yes well Pa I was wondering about if there was a rule against having two summoning contracts to a single summoner and from what 'Bunta here says that the boss summons have to meet and agree to the single person owning both contracts." Jiraiya asked the toad that hopped up to his shoulder

"**Well there isn't any other rule then the one that Gamabunta-kun said but might I ask why the sudden interest Jiraiya-kun?" the elder toad asked**

"This boy right here is the son of the past summoner, Minato Namikaze, and is also the current container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and also the Kyuubi allowed him to be the Fox summoner but I was wondering if he could be both the Toad and Fox summoner so I can teach him some of the Toad Sage Arts being that he is my new apprentice." Jiraiya explained in which made Pa nod in understanding and then look at Naruto and look him up and down

"**Well well you certainly have grown since the last time we met Naruto-kun and I will be glad to see the Child of Prophecy as the next Toad summoner." Pa stated then both Gamabunta and Jiraiya coughed and chocked a bit at that statement**

"Wait HE is the child that the Elder Toad prophesied about? The same prophecy where the child will be the one to choose between saving the world or ending the world?" Jiraiya asked in bewilderment and then stunned when Pa nodded

"**The prophecy said that a child that is your student shall be it so with him being you last student he has to be the one." Pa said**

"Well this day keeps getting more and more interesting eh Jiraiya-sensei?" the blond kid stated getting 2 toads and the sage to chuckle "Well I might as well summon Hayaigin-sama and so we all can go home to our loved ones and stuff." and so Naruto jumps off Gamabunta and does the seals for **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** and then out came Hayaigin in his 8-tailed glory looking up at his head to see the blond standing there smiling at the fox boss

"**What is it Naruto-sama? Right now me and my family were in a meeting so I need to get back soon." Hayaigin stated to which Naruto nodded**

"The reason I have summoned you Hayaigin-sama is that you and Gamabunta-sama here need to agree for me to be the Fox and Toad summoner." Naruto quickly explained to the fox giant who nodded his head and looked at his old friend

"**Well 'Bunta-san its been a while since we have seen each other and for this time to be so that we agree for Naruto-sama being the summoner for both of our clans no less. I am bound to the request of my older sister having Naruto as the summoner so I agree." Hayaigin said in a business-like voice**

"**It sure has been a while Hayaigin-san. Being that since the child is the same child of prophecy that our elder toad prophesized I also agree to him being the summoner." Bunta responded in the same tone (two lawyers oh god where the hell is the judge and the court)**

"**Alright now I have a family meeting to attend and then a evening with my beautiful wife." Hayaigin said**

"Tell Furosuto-chan (Frost-chan) that me and Rei-chan say hi and are awaiting for more children from you two." Naruto said laughing while jumping off the head of the now blushing fox that went up in smoke

Naruto then landed on the ground after Gamabunta and Pa left and before Bunta left the blond told him to be ready to be brought back for a practice test to which the toad boss nodded. Now with the worry over Jiraiya summons up a toad and the toad sticks out its tongue that held the toad summoning contract on it. After unraveling the scroll Naruto then signs the contract and then the toad swallows the scroll again and goes up in a puff of smoke.

"Alright Naruto when you want to summon Gamabunta then just say the summon but after it say the name of the fox/toad you want." Jiraiya said to which Naruto nodded and did the handsigns and yelled out **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamabunta** then in a big plume of smoke Gamabunta appears and then Naruto does the signs again and summons up Soduko then smirked at having both the Toad and Fox contract working. Both bunta and Soduko then left in a puff of smoke and then there were just the two there.

"Alright Naruto I want you to go rest up then tomorrow we will start your training." Jiraiya said with his arms crossed

"Alright Jiraiya-sensei cya tomorrow" Naruto chirped before leaving via **Hyouton: Shunshin**

_Flashback end_

* * *

Ever since that day Naruto and Jiraiya have been training together for the whole month. With the help of Jiraiya, Naruto was able to master his Wind manipulation training and is working on Fire now. Also since Jiraiya's main element is Earth, Naruto has been learning multiple Doton jutsus like **Dochuu Senkou **(Underground Submarine Voyage)

**Domu** (Earth Spear), **Doro Gaeshi **(Mud Overturn), **Doryou Dango **(Mausoleum Earth Dumpling),** Doryuudan** (Earth Dragon Projectile), **Doryuu Heki **(Earth Style Wall), **Doryuu Taiga **(Earth Flow River), and **Yomi Numa **(Swamp of the Underworld). Jiraiya even used his **Yomi Numa** for Naruto to greatly increase his chakra control due to that it will take insane amount of control to stand, walk, and run on the swamp. Naruto while mastering his Katon manipulation is working on his Doton manipulation with the help of both Taiseki and Jiraiya.

Naruto had met Gamakichi and Gamatatsu the first week after signing the Toad scroll and the 3 wouldn't be seen without each other as well as with Vaan. If you saw Naruto anywhere you would see Vaan on his head, Kichi on his right shoulder and Tatsu on his left shoulder. Jiraiya was thinking about when he should get Naruto to start Sage Training but decided that after he turned into a hanyou that he will be at the right age and strength.

* * *

Today it's a beautiful day for Konoha and the town is buzzing with life. But right now we are looking at a certain street in the restaurant district. Since today was a Saturday and there was no academy today we see a couple walking down the street holding hands heading to a special little stand near the gate called Ichiraku Ramen. The boy was our blond boy Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the girl was his girlfriend/teammate Haku Momochi. Lets go see what these two love birds are talking about eh?

"Hey Haku-chan how has being a nurse at the hospital working out?" Naruto asked

"Its been a bit boring since the only things that happen are some minor injuries or just chakra exhaustion. And with the help of your Pheonix Elixir for all the major to extreme cases the hospital is doing quite well. I still want to know how that potion is made Naruto-kun." Haku pleaded to which Naruto sighed and shook his head

"Haku-chan if anyone were to know that I am the maker of that potion and what goes into it then I would be outcast even more. But if you promise to keep it a secret I will tell you when we get to our spot later alright?" the blond responded getting a nod in return and then a kiss on the lips to which he kisses back while they continue onto Ichiraku for dinner.

_In the stand_

"Hey old man a order of miso ramen please!" Naruto shouted and made the owner turn around and smile at the blond haired boy and nod

"Alright Naruto and how about you Haku-chan?" Teuchi asked the young lady

"Vegetable ramen please" Haku reply in which the old man nodded and went to work and then Ayame came out and smiled at the stand's favorite customer and his date

"Hello Naruto-kun and Haku-chan. How have you two been?" Ayame asked leaned onto the counter while her father was cooking up the order

"Well Ayame-chan for me its training and loving this lovely girl here." the blond said causing Haku to blush and smile but what unnerved them both was the mischievous glint in Ayame's eyes

"Is that so? Then in the future you two will be seeing 'more' of each other eh?" when Ayame said that her father had already given the ramen to the couple and then Naruto started choking on some ramen while Haku was coughing, both red as tomatoes

"Ayame-chan!" Naruto whined in embarrassment and blushing more at the thoughts but shaking his head to get rid of them but Haku on the other hand couldn't get rid of the thoughts and did the only thing you could do when your brain overloaded, faint

"Haku-chan!" Naruto and Ayame called out when the blond caught his girlfriend and shot the brunette a slight glare for the comment that caused it all which made her look down in guilt a bit but perk right back up when she noticed the way Naruto was holding Haku and got a mischievous smile which scared Naruto to no end

"My my Naruto-kun I didn't know you were that far already" Ayame teased to which Naruto looked at how he was holding Haku then blushed and look away as there was a slight view of her assets, that were wrapped up in the usual bandages, cause her kimono opened a bit from the fall and while that was happening both Teuchi and Ayame were giggling and chuckling at Naruto's misfortune

"Yea yea Ayame-chan but please no more I don't think Haku-chan could take it" Naruto pouted, blushing still, when he sat back down with Haku in his lap leaning up against him still out cold making the father and daughter smile at the couple

"Alright Naruto-kun I'll stop. But anyway how was your day so far?" the brunette asked again and for the remaining time at the stand it was just Naruto holding Haku in his lap while talking to Ayame and Teuchi about their day. Haku woke up about 30 minutes later to receive a kiss on the lips courtesy of Naruto to which she gladly gave back. When they were done and enjoyed their dinner together with their chats with the owner and daughter they left to go to their special place.

_On the Hokage Mountain_

Here we find the couple sitting up against a tree that was on Minato's head (the head on the mountain I mean). Haku was sitting on Naruto's lap laying up against him with his arms wrapped around her waist holding her in a somewhat tight grip. Naruto had his head laying on Haku's shoulder with her head leaning into it. What the couple were watching was the beautiful sunset that always looked magnificent at this view point. The way the sky was in a blend of red, orange, blue, and yellow made it one of the main couple attraction for Konoha that only a few actually know about which were actually only Naruto and Haku.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku called out soft getting the blond boy holding her attention

"Yes Haku-chan" the blond responded

"Aren't you going to tell me the secret to the Phoenix Elixir" the young girl asked

Naruto sighed while looking out into the sunset then answered "The phoenix down potion is made up of only 3 items: my blood and chakra mixed together with a special sealing ingredient that makes the chakra and blood unnoticed and makes the blood turn into O so anybody can use it" the answer made Haku's eyes widen and look at Naruto in shock

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? You can't seriously mean that and from what I heard you made about a box of that stuff so please tell me its not the truth." Haku pleaded because the one she loved was pretty much putting his life blood and energy into the famous 'miracle cure' that was used for every major wound that was inducted in the hospital for the past year

"Yes its true Haku-chan cause thanks to Rei-chan my blood is pure immunity to any poison except one made especially to my chakra and blood cell." Naruto said in a low, soft tone

"But why Naruto-kun why use your blood?!" the young girl shouted back

"Because I made a oath to protect this village just like my mother and father did before me and that means that with all those injured ninja that live to defend this village and follow Oji-san with loyalty are who I also need to protect and help and if that means the use of my own blood then that is how it will be cause until I am old enough that is as much as I can do…" Naruto finished softly with a single tear going down his cheek

Haku was surprised by the reason and felt bad for yelling at her lover and so she turned around to face him on his lap and wiped the tear away and held Naruto close and after a few minutes the two kissed each other passionately.

While the couple were like this a little ways away was the Third, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Yamato, Anko, Rin, Taiseki, Zabuza, and Ashca Moritoa and Kilaca Moritoa. They all were shocked at the information of what the know known Phoenix Elixir was made of. They all didn't expect Naruto to actually be willing to risk his blood like that just to be a better use to the village. They then all left after getting out of their stupors. All of them held a higher respect for the blond haired boy for his sacrifice for the future of the village. After another hour of watching the sunset the couple left to go back to the compound and head to bed.

* * *

_One month later_

Its been one full month since the day that Naruto revealed the ingredients to the Phoenix Elixir and when the whole hospital staff learned who and what made the elixir to say they were stunned would be a understatement. At first they were going to stop using it cause it was 'tainted' by the 'demon' but after realizing that without the elixir then more and more ninja will die form wounds, poisons, and diseases so they still use it only for extreme cases.

After that day Naruto and Haku have been closer then ever and when Naruto created a special clone for Rei to come out and enjoy the world. Also the three - Naruto, Haku, and Rei - turned into a 3 way couple. The clone was pretty much made from Rei's chakra so her soul was used in it.

During that month Naruto got far in both his Katon and Doton manipulation training. The blond is currently learning for Katon, how to create fire out of nothing but his chakra which makes him the master over fire and for Doton, how to start Iron manipulation which is close to being able to mastering earth. While the main manipulation training is going with those two Naruto continues on further mastering his Wind manipulation till he is pretty much as powerful as Ares to where he pretty much is one with the wind.

Naruto even started doing meditation to further increase his control over his chakra and also to calm his mind and body more. Naruto also started to add meditation while sitting on a tree, on water, above several senbon and kunai that stood straight upwards, and also on top of the swamp. With the addition of meditation Naruto now has a even more level head and reserved. Rei told Naruto to push all 3 of his main affinities, in chakra form, through his chakra points so that he can get a better feel of them. When Naruto expels fuuton chakra throughout his body then all around him there is always a calming wind that eases anybody, when he focuses on katon then all around him the temperature rises until its like he's on fire but he is unaffected, and with suiton chakra its like he is one with the water all around him just like he is one with the wind when he pushes the fuuton chakra through himself. Rei said that the more Naruto works on the other two elements, Lightning and Earth, then the more of a chance that the respective elemental spirits will infuse with him like the Wind, Water, Fire, and Ice spirits have.

Naruto had mastered the second technique of the '_Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū'_, the **Do-Ryu-Sen **_(Ground Dragon Flash)_. Naruto was thinking of starting working on the third technique, **Ryu-Sou-Sen **_(Dragon Double Flash)_: This involves multiple slashes to its opponent, without giving the opponent the chance for a counter attack. It is effective in dealing with those who will not get knocked out with one move, but Naruto thought against it cause he needed to increase his speed and also get the first two down to where he can do them easily and without much trouble.

* * *

Tonight it was the middle of the night and there were a couple of people in the Hokage's office thinking of a plan to end a serious threat, the Uchiha Clan. The Hokage has had Itachi and his cousin Shisui watch over their clan to see if they were becoming even worse and now with the information that the clan was going to cause a revolt and it would cause the village to go into a civil war and the Hokage would have none of it. So here we are with the Third, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, the Third's old teammates, Jiraiya, Itachi Uchiha, and Danzou. They are discussing the best course of action for the elimination of the Uchiha Clan.

"We only have one course of action my friends and that is clan genocide." the Third said getting nods all around

"Alright Itachi you are going to kill everybody from the clan and then leave Konoha to become a missing nin. But make sure to keep tabs with Jiraiya-san and his spy network." Homura said to which Itachi nodded

"As you wish but may I have a request?" Itachi asked getting a nod from the Third to continue "I wish to keep both my mother and my little brother alive. My mother and me are the only Uchihas that are loyal to Konoha and I am sure Sasuke-kun would be as well. And if I were to let my mother to live then Sasuke can have someone there for him so he doesn't go insane with power to get revenge with killing me." Itachi said in his normal neutral tone

"I see your point Itachi-kun and I will allow it. You will start your mission tomorrow while Sasuke is at school. I will write up the mission scroll after this meeting is adjourned." the Thrid said

After the meeting was over Itachi went to the one other person he could trust that would give Sasuke the scroll explaining his actions with the killing of the clan, Naurto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The reason behind this is because Naruto and Sasuke are the best of friends and the blond boy would be the perfect person to help Sasuke through the time after the incident with his mother. As Itachi entered the Namikaze compound (he is in the security system so he is aloud inside) he went straight to find Naruto. When the Anbu Captain finally found the young genius in his bed asleep he went and shook him awake.

"Hmm? Oh Itachi-niisan what is it you need at this late hour?" Naruto yawned out while rubbing his eyes

"Naruto-kun its as we have feared. My clan is planning to cause a revolt so I am supposed to take a mission to kill all but my mother and Sasuke-kun. So I was wondering if you could do two things for me." Itachi whispered and Naruto finally was full awake

"Sure what do you need Itachi-niisan?" Naruto whispered back and was handed a scroll from Itachi

"First is that after I kill the clan and am placed as a missing nin I want you to give that scroll to Sasuke-kun and my mother as it explains everything. Second I was wondering if you would bring both my mother and Sasuke-kun into your clan so they won't be forced to be breeding stocks by the damn council." Itachi finished

"Alright Itachi-niisan I'll do what you ask and I hope you will be alright out there." Naruto said as he hugged his third big brother figure and Itachi hugged him back

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I will be fine out there and remember to keep your promise and keep them safe they truly are the only things I have left." the raven haired boy said as he jumped out the window and hopped back to the compound to himself ready for the mission of his life

Naruto set the scroll down on the night stand next to the bed and then went back to bed. He would not let down his best friend's older brother no matter what.

* * *

The next day went by slowly as when it was nearing 3 pm in the afternoon it was time. Itachi had gotten his mission scroll and went to start his mission. As Itachi was starting the genocide of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke was now walking home after class had let out. Sasuke was happy since he got to spend the day with his best friend Naruto. When Sasuke was almost home he was expecting to see his uncle, Uchiha Teyaki, and aunt, Uchiha Uruchi, waiting for him at the gate but when he saw that they weren't he got worried. So he started running and when he turned the corner at the gate to the Uchiha compound he saw something that made him go ghost white and cry. All around was blood and the bodies of his family, the Uchiha's. When he saw both his aunt and uncle dead and next each other he thought of the worse and started sprinting to his home, the main clan house. When he arrived he heard his father's scream and then started running to where he heard it. When Sasuke opened the slide door to his parent's bedroom he saw the one thing he never thought he would see. He saw his older brother, Itachi, standing over his father's dead corpse with his ninjato out and covered in blood. When Sasuke looked for his mother he saw her out cold and unharmed laying on the bed.

"Itachi-niisan why!?" Sasuke shouted making the older uchiha look at him with emotionless sharingan eyes with a emotionless blood covered face.

"I did it for my own reason." Itachi said in his monotone voice then appeared behind Sasuke and knocked him out. The older brother then picked both Mikoto, his mother, and Sasuke up and disappeared before the Anbu can get there.

* * *

_At the Namikaze compound_

Itachi appeared via shunshin in the living room of the Namikaze main house where we find Naruto meditating on the floor in the middle of the room. When Naruto sensed Itachi's approach he opened his eyes to see Itachi carrying both his mother and Sasuke out cold. Naruto showed Itachi to a guest room that had two beds and Itachi set both his mother and Sasuke down on the beds.

"I thank you for your help Naruto-kun and also here is another scroll with everything that was of importance from the Uchiha compound that is now their's. Tell them to open it when they are both aware of the mission alright?" Itachi said in a hurry handing the large scroll to Naruto and the blond nodded in understanding

"Be careful Itachi-niisan and I will make sure they get it after they wake up." Naruto replied

"Arigato Naruto-kun cya." then Itachi left and started running full speed out of the village unnoticed

It was the next day that the whole village was buzzing with the news of Itachi, the Uchiha prodigy, killing off his clan. Also when the village found out that two survived the massacre the council was demanding to know the location of the last survivors but only three people actually knew, Naruto, Jiraiya, and the Third. When Naruto went to the Third that morning he signed the forms to have both Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha become members of the Namikaze family. Once the papers went all the way through so the council couldn't stop it the Third announced it to the council who were trying everything to get around the papers but once Naruto appeared into the council room they shut up.

* * *

_Council room_

The council room was ablaze in shouting and demands against the Third regarding the last Uchihas. When a Anbu arrived whispering to the Hokage that Naruto was waiting as per summon the Third told the Anbu to bring him in.

"What is going on Hokage-sama?" the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuuga asked getting nods all around then when the door opened they turned to see Naruto standing there in the attire he wore when he met Jiraiya

"Ah Naruto-kun thank you for coming please come over here." the Third asked and Naruto walked over and stood next to him

"Hokage-sama why is that _thing_ doing here?" a pink haired council woman, Hitomi Haruno, the mother of Sakura Haruno said with venom

"You will hold your tongue council women or I will have your head" the Third shot back getting gasps from the council and a smirk from Naruto who then spoke up

"I am here on orders from Oji-san to announce the newest additions to my clan." Naruto spoke getting questioning looks from everyone

"And might I ask Uzumaki-san who these new members are and who your clan is." the Nara clan leader, Shikaku Nara asked getting nods then puzzled looks by the smirk of both the Third's and Naruto's faces.

"The name of my clan Nara-sama is… the Namikaze clan." that name got gasps of shock and surprise from the citizen half of the council and bulging eyes with jaws dropped from the shinobi half of the council

"How are _you_ part of that clan when the last remaining member was our Yondaime, Minato Namikaze." Hitomi shouted

"That is easy because I am his and my mother's, Kushina Uzumaki, only son, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" the blond retorted

"You are not the son of our Fourth Hokage!?" Hitomi shouted again with the citizen half shouting as well while the shinobi half stayed quiet then the room was flooded with KI which shut everyone up and to look at the source, Naruto without his glasses with the Soshigan activated and then out of no where a typhoon started to be formed around the blond blowing things around until a hand from the Third calmed him down

"Now tell me how I have the legendary Soshigan from the Uzumaki clan!?" Naruto shouted then he made a tri-pronged kunai appear in his hand and threw it towards the pink haired bitch and it cut her cheek and then a yellow flash was seen and Naruto was behind Hitomi "And there is only ONE clan that can withstand the effects of space/time jutsu like Hirashin and that was the Namikaze family so tell me **I AM NOT HIS SON**!?" Naruto yelled then sounded demonic at the end and the citizen half was shaking in fear of the boy

"Naruto-kun that is enough" the Third demanded to which the blond replied and shunshined back to the Hokage's side with a emotionless face and his shades back on over his eyes

After the council got back to normal Inoichi, the clan leader of the Yamanakas, spoke up "With that display out of the way. Please Naruto-kun will you inform us of these new members of your clan?"

Naruto nodded to the man and then spoke up with a bit of anger clear in his voice "The two new members as of this morning are both Mikoto Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha as per request from my niisan, Itachi Uchiha." after the announcement was said the citizen half went up in outrage before shutting up from the slow increase of KI from Naruto

"And what of this request from Itachi-san?" Inoichi asked

"He asked me to adopt both Mikoto and Sasuke into my clan so that the council have to go through me for them to get anything from the two. Since I am the only last and true Namikaze and Uzumaki member it makes me the clan head and before ANY of you think of it, no I will not force those two, Haku-chan, or myself to be apart of the C.R.A (Clan Restoration Act) and before you try to say a thing I already have the Third's back and also with my clan's influence over the village you won't risk the price." the blond answered to which the one armed war hawk, Danzou stood up in anger

"Boy you will show respect to this council and also you WILL be apart of the C.R.A.!?"

"No I will not and also respect is earned not forced. Plus with me being the clan HEAD it is a clan thing so no one has a say in the matter except me." that little retort from the blond shut them up as he has a point

"Very well Naruto-kun. I thank you and also maybe you should say your ideas about improving the academy and other things." the Third said

"Hai Oji-san. Now as Oji-san here said I have some ideas that may improve the welfare of the village and also the performance of our future ninja force." now this got the council's attention

"If you will proceed Naruto-kun" Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka clan leader, said and Naruto nodded

"Now, the academy should involve a four year period, instead of six years like it is now, the reason is simple, two years are mainly focused on Konoha's history and some introductions like chakra notion and chakra molding, with two years of basic shinobi skills like taijutsu and weapon practice following one year with E ranked jutsus and the last one to revise what was learned through the course. Now my idea, it is should be one year of history and introduction with the students using the nights to self study as well plus the senseis should teach and tell the students the different ninja positions out there so kids who want to go into a certain field, one year with taijutsu, physical exercises and weapon practice, followed by one year with chakra control and E-C ranked ninjutsus. On the fourth year will be elemental ninjustu class. I'm sure some of you are looking at me like I grew a second head, but the theory will be explained along the course and once every six months the senseis would check everyone of the students in order to see the chakra affinity until the last year comes. Once the senseis found the students certain affinity, it will be reported and afterwards, the senseis will divide the classes into each of the affinities, according to their affinity. On weekends, the students should go on some D-ranked missions which basically are the low level duties to the village. This will be in order to test some teamwork from the students, so at the designated time, the senseis will gather teams of three in order to see who works better with who. The reason for this is when the students graduate; each team will be later formed team of genins with jounin-senseis according to their specialty. With this idea we would have more efficient and prepared shinobi out there and less dead gennin." the blond finished getting astonished looks from everyone including the Anbu in hiding and the Third Hokage

"That is a amazing idea Naruto-kun." the Third said with pride and a wide grin "Now all those in favor for starting this idea up for the next beginning class?" everyone's hand went up "Alright and now about this other idea of yours Naruto-kun?" the blond nodded and took in a deep breath

"My other idea is that you all assign a head for both the sides of the council so that all the requests go to them and they refer them to Oji-san or the next Hokage in line. With the head in place then Oji-san and the next Hokage would have more time working on the needed requests that involve the welfare and future of the village." he finished

"That sounds like a reasonable idea Naruto-kun. Do you have any thoughts on who should be the heads Naruto-kun?" the Third asked

"Well for the citizen side I suggest your old friend, Masohiro Hideki. He has been a great help to me and also being a legend for what he did in the past wars, he is a perfect idea." the blond suggest getting nods all around cause everyone knew of Hideki's accomplishments in the past

"Alright, now who do you think should be the head for the shinobi half?" Sarutobi asked his adoptive grandson who took up a thoughtful pose

"Hmmm I don't know a good person but maybe you should have Hideki as the head for both sides then when the next Hokage is chosen you can become the shinobi side's head and also your experience can be of help to the next Hokage." the blond shrugged

"Well I thank you for your ideas Naruto-kun and I will inform Hideki-san of your idea." the old man said

"By your leave Oji-san." Naruto then left via katon: shunshin

After Naruto left the council were going over the ideas and how they were going to set up the academy to work them. After a hour of talking the meeting was adjourned and everyone went home.

* * *

_At the Namikaze main house_

Naruto arrived in the room that had both the Uchihas inside. Naruto went over to Mikoto and started shaking her and softly calling her name to wake her up. After a minute she started to stir and look around.

"Where am I?" Mikoto said stretching and yawning

"Your in my guest room Mikoto-san. After Itachi-niisan brought you and Sasuke here." Naruto said softly

"Why did Itachi-kun bring us here Naruto-kun and where is Fugaku-kun at?" the raven haired women asked looking around

"Um, about that Mikoto-san I suggest you wait for Sasuke to wake up then I have something for you both to read from Itachi involving your clan." the blond said looking away sounding sad

"Alright then do you happen to have any clothes that I can change into so I can take a shower Naruto-kun?" the Uchiha woman asked and Naruto handed her the second scroll Itachi handed him

"Inside there is some clothes for both you and Sasuke. The bathroom is across the hall if you need it. When you and Sasuke are ready and awake come out back and call me I will be training." Naruto said leaving to give the lady some privacy

After a while Mikoto was sitting on the bed that her youngest son was sleeping on and taking her fingers through Sasuke's hair. When Sasuke woke up and asked what happened and where they were his mother answered that they were in Naruto's clan house. After telling her son to take a shower, Mikoto Uchiha went out back to call Naruto in but then she gasped as she saw the massive amount of shadow clones training and when she saw the real Naruto doing his normal workout she called for him.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun is awake and is taking a shower I believe its time for you to come and explain." Mikoto shouted and the blond looked up and nodded

After all the clones had been dispelled, Naruto went inside to the living room where he found both Mikoto and Sasuke sitting on the couch waiting for him. The blond sighed and then prepared himself for anything.

"Alright the reason why you too were brought here is all written in this scroll by Itachi-niisan" Naruto said pulling out the scroll that Itachi gave him that night and handing it to Mikoto to read out loud

_Dear Mother and Little Brother,_

_If you are reading this then Naruto-kun has done what I have asked. The reason as to why you two are not in the clan home is because all the Uchihas excluding me and you two are now dead. Now before you start thinking about revenge I will tell you the reason as to why they are dead. Over the past month and a half me and Shisui have been spying on the Uchiha council and have discovered that they were planning a Coup on the Hokage. When me and Shisui told the Third, he with Jiraiya, Danzou-san, and his two teammates, Koharu-sama and Homura-sama, and I made a plan. The plan was to kill every last Uchiha and for me to become a missing nin. But I requested the two of you to be kept alive and so they agreed. I was given the SS-ranked mission of killing off all of the clan members excluding you two. Also if my other favor to Naruto-kun works then the council will not be able to lay a hand on either one of you two without going through him._

_Sasuke-kun I hope that you can forgive me for what I had to do and not go on a quest for power. I plan to visit you and mother every now and then when the chance arrives._

_Now I have to go deliver this message to Naruto-kun and I hope for you to grow strong little brother._

_Yours Truly,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_P.S. Naruto-kun also has a scroll with everything of value from the Uchiha compound and from the secret vault._

When Mikoto was finished with reading the scroll both her and Sasuke were shocked about the information.

"Ano, Naruto-kun what was the other favor from Itachi-kun that he spoke about?" Mikoto asked and Sasuke nodded

"Well how about I put it this way. As of this morning both you, Mikoto Uchiha, and you, Sasuke Uchiha, have been adopted into the Namikaze family." Naruto proudly said while smiling at the wide eyes of the two in front of him

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked

"I mean that with you two added to the Namikaze family then the council cannot do anything to either of you two because of my family's influence over the village and also they would need to get permission from the clan head." Naruto replied

"Who is the clan head, Naruto-kun?" the raven haired woman asked and was puzzled as Naruto started chuckling

"Mikoto-san your talking to the clan head." the blond said smirking while the two were flabbergasted "Since I am the last remaining Namikaze and Uzumaki I am the clan head for both clans. And also Mikoto-san I have a scroll from my mother and your best friend, Kushina." he then handed Mikoto another scroll that had a strange seal on it but Mikoto recognized it instantly

"Our special blood seal that we made so we could keep secrets from our husbands." the woman then bit her thumb and swiped the blood on the seal then a poof later the seal was gone and she opened it and read it out loud

_Dear Miko-chan _(to that Mikoto blushed)

_If you are reading this then Naru-kun has learned of his father's and my identity. I have a simple request for you Miko-chan, could you please watch over little Naru-kun in my place with Yoshi-chan. _(Mikoto told Naruto that Yoshi-chan was Yoshino Nara and the wife of Shikaku Nara and he nodded then she went back to reading)_ I know this is a weird request but only I can trust you two since you both have been my best friends since I came to Konoha and no one other than you two, Tsunade-chan and Tsume-chan are who I trust. If you could please tell the others of my wish cause I really want my Naru-kun to live happily with people who love him._

_From your best friend,_

_Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

"Wow I didn't know kaa-san would think ahead like that." Naruto said sitting down in a chair looking straight out the window

"Well she was a genius when she came to Konoha all those years ago and I guess she just knew of what would happen to you and thought ahead like this." Mikoto replied

"Well seeing as I don't have to do much today being that it's a Saturday maybe I can go to your clan home and get the things you will need. Does that sound good to you Mikoto-san?" the blond asked while standing and stretching

"If you would be so kind as to take us as well. I know it would still be a disaster zone but there are things that I need to get." Mikoto replied and Naruto nodded and a shadow clone appeared in a instant

After the 2 Narutos carried the two Uchihas to the Uchiha compound, the two Narutos used water jutsus to clean up the blood and took all the dead bodies to one place and burned them all. While Naruto was cleaning up the compound Sasuke and Mikoto were getting their stuff from their rooms and other places. After about a half an hour with most of the compound cleaned up thanks to a army of 50 Naruto clones, the real Naruto with a clone himself carried the two Uchihas back to the Namikaze compound.

After arriving, Naruto showed the two to one of the homes that they will be living in for now on. Then Naruto handed Mikoto the other scroll with everything that Itachi collected and the two raven haired Uchihas went into their new home to get situated.

* * *

_Three months later_

Its been 3 months since the Uchiha Massacre as everyone now is calling it. Sasuke and Mikoto have been living peacefully in their new home. Sasuke and Naruto have become even more like brothers. Over the three months Naruto has been training Sasuke and he has been improving dramatically. Sasuke's affinities, after Naruto made him take the chakra paper test, were Fire and Lightning so Sasuke was aloud to learn jutsu from the Katon and Raiton sections of the Namikaze library and has become efficient in both and with the scrolls for the advanced katas for the Uchiha clan's taijutsu style, his taijutsu skills have gone up. Sasuke while on a mission with Team Ice Fox had activated his Sharingan and ever since then with the help of Naruto and Kakashi has been working to the bone on mastering the first stage.

Now for Naruto thanks to the help from Jiraiya and Taiseki has become very good at Doton manipulation and like Rei said the Earth spirit manifested in Naruto's subconscious. The spirit of Earth was a real sight being that he was a white snake. Nacondas was his name and he was a pearl white viper that was about 20 feet long with two horns on top of his head. When Nacondas introduced himself Naruto was surprised to hear that the long snake was actually the cousin of the current snake boss, Manda. Now with Nacondas inside him, Naruto knew he would develop a affinity to Doton soon.

Naruto's idea for the academy was scheduled to begin with Konohamaru's class. Naruto learned that Wave was prosperous and smiled seeing how he truly can change the world. Naruto's fame throughout the elemental countries was growing slowly and he would show them all that he will be the Sojokou Kitsune Senkou (Elemental Fox Flash (also if I stole the name I am sorry but I went looking for the Japanese version of the name and Sojokou Senkou was Japanese for Elemental Flash and so I added in Kitsune)). So far Naruto is a high C-rank nin in the Kumo bingo book and a low B rank in Iwa.

Over the months Naruto has been able to create several new fuuton jutsus like: **Fuuton Shouheki no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Wind Barrier Jutsu**)**,** Fuuton Kazeya no Jutsu, Fuuton Kadou no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Vortex Jutsu), **Fuuton Kyomou Shippu no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Fierce Hurricane Jutsu), **Fuuton Baisuu Kaze no Yaiba **(Wind Style: Multiple Wind Swords Jutsu), **Fuuton Gufuukiri no Jutsu **(Wind Release: Tornado Cutter Jutsu), **Fuuton Gufuukiri no Jutsu **(Wind Release: Hurricane Cutter Jutsu), **Fuuton Shippujiten **(Wind Release: Hurricane Spin Jutsu), **Fuuton Arashi no Mai **(Wind Release: Tempest Dance Jutsu), and **Fuuton Kazeryuu** (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Jutsu). Naruto finally mastered the **Hirashin no Jutsu **but is still working on getting it lower in chakra use so it would take the tiniest amount to use and increasing the distance even further so he can travel pretty much anywhere in the elemental countries.

* * *

Right now let us go to the Hokage's office with Team Ice Fox and Sasuke with Kakashi in front of the Third Hokage for their next mission. Ever since Naruto started helping Sasuke train he has brought him along on missions for experience in the field.

"Alright you 4 will be taking a escort mission to the Snow Country while protecting Miss Fujikaze Yukie during her filming." the Third stated handing the scroll to Kakashi

"So where is the client that asked for us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked while reading the scroll while also having a flashback in his own mind from his last time in Snow Country

"He shall be here shortly" the Third replied going back to work

About 10 minutes later a man with grey hair and beard, glasses, grey trench coat entered the office. He looked around and saw the 3 kids in front of him with a man standing off to the side with his head in a book. He saw the Third Hokage sitting behind his desk smoking on his pipe. He then bows to the Third.

"Hello Hokage-sama. My name is Asama Sandayuu and I am here to pick up the team of ninja meant to protect my client, Miss Fujikaze Yukie." Sandayuu said as he straightened

"Ah yes thank you for coming, Sandayuu-san. The team is right here in front of you. Team Ice Fox meet your client Sandayuu Asama." the Third said in his 'Hokage' tone while Sandayuu looked in disbelief at the 3 kids in front of him

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama. I mean these kids look no older then 10. The girl looks weak, the boy with black hair looks emo, and the boy with blond hair looks like a squirt." Sandayuu yelled out while both the Third and Kakashi face palmed and then the room went dead silence as the KI went through the roof. Hell even the Third was sweating from the combined KI from Team Ice Fox. Sandayuu was on his knees barely breathing when Naruto walked up to him.

"You will do well to keep your mouth shut and not insult us. The last time a person did that to me they were scared beyond belief. Its good that I am the one who is talking cause Haku-**chan would castrate you faster then lightning for what you said about her.**" Naruto growled out in the end with a sickly sweet demonic voice making everyone in the room shudder

"Naruto-kun its alright we will just show him that we are what we are said to be if not better so no killing the client… even though he deserves it" Haku said with the last part making Sandayuu go slightly pale

"Hai Hai Haku-chan. So shall we be off and get this mission on a roll then?" the blond said instantly turning into leader mode with the other 3 ninja nodding 'Damn Naruto sure is a good leader' the Third thought as the team left with their client behind them

* * *

_Outside the office_

"Alright Sandayuu-san where are we supposed to go?" the blond asked

"To the movie studio to get started on heading to the Land of Snow-" the man was interrupted as a horse galloped by with a women on it then moments later a couple of men in black armor on horse rode by after her "That was Miss Yukie! Hurry and get her and then return to the movie studio please. And those men after her are some of crew for the movie if you didn't know." Sandayuu shout as Naruto shot off after the horses

"He will get her back so let us head to the studio and wait and talk about how we will do this." Kakashi suggested and Sandayuu agreed and the remaining members of Team Ice Fox with Kakahsi follow the man in grey to the studio

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto was jumping from building to building at a insanely fast pace catching up with the black armored riders and then hoped down in front of them making them stop.

"You can all head back to the studio while I go get the Lady. Don't worry I am the leader of the ninja that are assigned by Sandayuu-san." Naruto stated in a even tone and the men nodded their heads and left back to the studio then the blond turned and jump after the running maiden

After about 10 minutes Naruto caught up to Miss Yukie who was sitting down by a pond with her knees up to her chest. Naruto just simply walked up to her and sat down next to her startling her that she didn't hear the boy coming at all.

"Pleasure to meet you in person Yukie-san." Naruto said out loud while facing forward startling the women since she didn't know the boy but he knew her

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Yukie asked

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, A.K.A the Kazeryuu of the Leaf, at your service. I know your name because as of 15-20 minutes ago I was assigned with my team by Sandayuu-san to escort the movie crew to the Land of Snow and to protect you at all costs." the blond said with a professional tone that surprised the women even more then she scoffed in disbelief

"As if, your too young to be a ninja. I am not going back to that damn movie studio and I am not going to the Land of Snow." the woman said in a hateful tone to which the blond sighed

"Well first off I am wanted in 2 of the 5 hidden villages, I have killed hundreds already, and I have been trained by multiple talented ninja for years now. So do not call me too young cause the day I first killed I was only 7 years old." Yukie's face went up in complete shock " And you will be going to the studio even if you say no." the blond stated while picking the still shocked Yukie's up bridal style and then he used Shadow Clone Jutsu to make a clone to ride the horse back to the studio then he shunshined to the studio with Yukie still in his arms

* * *

_At the studio_

When Naruto appeared with Yukie in his arms the sight he saw was making it hard for him not to laugh. In front of him was Sasuke and Kakashi being attacked by the female cast and crew members, Sasuke cause of who he is and Kakashi cause of his build and cause his mask fell. Haku was giggling up a storm until she noticed Naruto with the now out of stupor Yukie in his arms. Yukie for one was still in shock from the revalation that Naruto said to notice the sudden change of scenery until she heard giggling and several girls squealing like fan girls. When she came to she noticed that she was being held bridal style by the young blond boy she met at the pond. She started struggling in the boy's grip once she knew where they were but surprisingly the boy's grip was like iron.

"Hey put me down!" she shouted but the boy wouldn't until she heard a cough and looked to see a stern looking Sandayuu staring intently at her

"Miss Yukie-san you shouldn't run away from your job like that." the man in grey said in a stern tone but the girl scoffed

"I keep saying I will not go to the Land of Snow" the woman in Naruto's arms shot back then someone coughed again and she looked at Kakashi who looked at her while lifting her headband showing his Sharingan eye and the commas started spinning wildly causing Yukie to go unconscious.

"She will be fine cause all I did was cause her to go unconscious" Kakashi informed Sandayuu who looked worried

"Lets get moving and hopefully we will reach the docks by tomorrow at noon" Naruto said in his leader mode as a chorus of 'Hais' came from the 3 other ninja and the movie crew set off to the Land of Snow

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Land of Snow_

A man sitting down in a throne with 3 ninja kneeling around him watch a showing of Yukie's first movie. The man on the throne then spoke up.

"So is this who we have been searching for all these years?" the man's voice was gruff and the ninja with purplish hair and a headband for Snow then spoke up

"Yes Lord Dotou. Her name is Yukie Fujikaze but she is really Koyuki Kazahana, your long lost niece and she does have the 'item' we have been seeking and it appears that she is under the guard of Kakashi Hatake of Konoha"

"Very well. I want you three to go and pay my dear niece a visit." the now called Dotou said getting a chorus of 'Hais' from the 3 ninjas

* * *

_Few days later_

Yukie wakes up after having a dream about her father and her when she was still a little girl. Her still blurry eyes look around to see that she is in a wood room with little amount of other things inside. When she felt that the room was rocking a bit her eyes shot open when she finally realized where she was. After running a bit she opened the door that led out the cabin of the ship she is on she waits for about 10 seconds before screaming.

After accepting that she was on her way to the Land of Snow, Yukie started getting ready for the scenes for the movie while Naruto and Haku sit together in the lookout basket and make out. Sasuke and Kakashi down below them are playing a nice game of shougi with a shougi board that Naruto brought in a scroll. This was what was happening for the next couple of hours.

After the movie scenes were shot, the crew spotted a large iceberg up ahead of the boat and the movie director thought it would be perfect for the next scene. After the boat landed on the island and the filming equipment was unloaded the actors went to get into place. When the scene was about to begin there was a explosion on one of the ledges of the mountain of ice. Kakashi and Team Ice Fox shot into action and appeared in front of the actors.

"What are you doing?!?" the director shouted but a laugh from where the explosion cut them off

"Well well if it isn't Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf Village. We haven't met in over 15 years." came the same purplish haired Snow ninja from before

"It has been a long time Rouga Nadare." Kakashi growled out

"Well we are only hear for the girl and the necklace she has. Or as she really is called in the Land of Snow Princess Koyuki Kazahana." when Rouga said that Kakashi went wide eyed and looked at Yukie in astonishment then turned when he heard the other two Snow nin uncover from under the snow

"Kakashi-niisan you take on that Rouga guy while me and Vaan take on the big gun over there. Sasuke and Haku you both go take out the pink haired girl over there. Remember be careful and come back alive!" Naruto shouted as he threw a Hirashin kunai towards the large Snow nin and left in a yellow flash with Vaan running quickly after him

"Well you heard the man lets go." Sasuke said shooting off to the girl with Haku behind him

"Hmm it seems that the boy there is the better leader eh Kakashi-san?" Rouga said then he shot towards Kakashi

"He is the leader of the team after all since he is the second strongest ninja of the Leaf village under the Hokage" Kakashi said charging Rouga as well

The two locked in a struggle of punches and kicks but every hit to Rouga was absorbed by something. Kakashi couldn't understand what was going on cause it felt like he was hitting a barrier of some kind. He then noticed the strange device on Rouga's armor and it then clicked in his mind. '_charka armor!_' Kakashi mentally yelled as he jumped away.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto appeared in the yellow flash in front of the large man and punched him making him go flying for a bit. Vaan then came and landed by Naruto and let out a deep growl at the man that began to stand.

"That was some punch kid. The name is Fuyaguma Mizore and you?" Mizore said massaging his jaw

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." when Mizore heard that name his eyes went wide

"The Kazeryuu of Konoha!?" Mizore shouted in shock and slight fear

"I guess my name is heard even from all the way out here." Naruto then took out his dual kodachis and got into his mother's kenjutsu stance. 'Red Rose' was out front on his left side in normal grip while 'Emerald Glade' was in reverse grip on his right side. Mizore tensed and slowly went into a sloppy brawler stance.

Naruto then shot forward in a blur and spin slice at Mizore who dodged barely. Then Naruto then pivoted on his left foot and back kicked Mizore in the face send the man flying and then pumped some chakra into the two blades and they started glowing red (Red Rose) and green (Emerald Glade). Then Naruto spun in a complete circle then sliced the ground shouting out "Jade Firestorm!". Just as the name says the red part of the wave became red fire and the green part was green fire. When Mizore got up and saw the fire shooting towards him he paniced and pushed chakra into his chakra armor and when the blast went off it shook the iceberg. When Naruto started walked to the crater a girl's scream went out everywhere and the blond instantly recognized it. "Haku-chan!!" Naruto shouted then shot towards the shout not even looking back as Mizore slowly got up with his armor barely working and was cracked.

* * *

_With Sasuke and Haku prior to Naruto's fight_

Sasuke and Haku were running at the pink haired girl who was standing on top of a ice pillar. The woman when she saw the two kids running at her scoffed and then jumped down throwing her special ice bombs tied to kunai. When the bombs hit the ground in front of Haku and Sasuke they sprung out in spike trees of ice instantly. Haku and Sasuke dodged the bombs at the last minute and Sasuke did a fast set of handsigns before shouting out "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)" out of his mouth came a large ball of fire that kept growing and went straight to the woman.

The woman when seeing the fireball coming at her jumped out of the way in time and looked at the two before speaking. "Huh quite a big fireball you shot off. The name is Kakuyoku Fubuki and you?" Fubuki said

"Haku Momochi" Haku stated getting into stance

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke said getting into the Uchiha taijutsu stance

"Oh a Uchiha eh? I thought they were all killed off by that one Uchiha." Fubuki said with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed

"Enough talk" Sasuke then shot forward and started fighting Fubuki up close with Haku as backup

Sasuke punched Fubuki away and then she did some handsigns and said "**Hyouton: Ice Prison**" then a wave of ice shot towards Sasuke and when he jumped away it caught his leg and he was captured.

Before Fubuki could celebrate 'Sasuke' changed into a firepot used to warm up the cold people on the ship and then the pot exploded and out of the explosion came a cable that flew and caught Fubuki to the ice and along the wire the fire flew to her. Before she could get torched she activated the flight mode of her armor and the wings cut the wire before the fire hit her and she flew away.

When she thought she was safe she heard a shout that made her face go a little pale "**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou**"(Ice Style: Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles). Out of no where 1000 ice needles shot towards Fubuki from every direction. Fubuki then pumped chakra into her armor and the armor protected her from the needles before they hit. She then turned and did some handsigns and shouted "**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu **(Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard). Out of her hand went a small black dragon and it shot toward Haku at a fast pace. Before Haku could move she got hit and screamed out in pain.

Sasuke then went into a taijutsu battle between him and Fubuki until all over the iceberg the air became heavy and saturated with deadly KI.

* * *

_In General_

Everybody felt the spike of KI and looked at the source becoming petrified. There standing over Haku's hurt self was Naruto but over Naruto was the Demon Fox Cloak with 2 tails. A very deep and monstrous growl escaped Naruto's throat and everyone shuddered but the Snow nin were even worse off cause he was their enemy. When Naruto looked at Fubuki she gasped as Naruto used **Kanashibari no Jutsu **(Temporary Body Paralysis Technique) which is a high concentration of KI through the use of the eyes (the jutsu that Orochimaru used on Sasuke and Sakura in the Forest of Death that made them see their deaths over and over again). After one glance into Naruto's eyes Fubuki dropped to her knees and then started to convulse.

Rouga seeing his partner in trouble started doing seals and Kakashi with his headband up copied them and both shouted **Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegei** (Ice Style: One Horned White Whale). Out of the sea came two massive whales with horn on the top of their heads and then they both collided and slammed down onto the iceberg causing it to start breaking apart. Rouga ,using the two attacks hitting each other as a distraction, drops down and picks Fubuki up and with Mizore jumped away and disappears. They narrowly dodged the 2 claws of red chakra from Naruto right before they jumped over the mountain of ice.

After the Snow nin left Kakashi with Sasuke got back onto the ship and set sail. Naruto still in two-tailed form picked up Haku and Vaan hopped on his shoulder. Naruto then looked over to the moving ship.

"Hold on Vaan this will be fast" Naruto warned and Vaan nodded. Just then Naruto shot off so fast and with so much power that the place where he was at collapsed in on itself from the pressure. When Naruto started running along the water the water behind him was shooting out backwards making mini tsunamis. Naruto then jump and soared through the air when he was about 300 meters away from the ship. The blond landed in a large boom as he hit the water right next to the ship causing the ship to rock from the waves. He then walked up the side of the ship and kept walking to the cabin door not caring about the excited cries from the crew from seeing the show of how he made his way to the boat. When Naruto entered his room he set Haku down on his bed and went to work diagnosing her injuries. With a sigh of relief cause she only has 3 broken ribs he got to work healing the wounds and the ribs.

After 10 minutes of constant healing Naruto stops and smiles at the peaceful gesture on Haku's face and then he yawned and without caring got into bed with Haku letting Haku lay her head on his chest and he fell to blissful sleep. Vaan hopped up on the bed and curled up on his other side and went to sleep as well.

While Naruto was healing Haku, Kakashi was checking up on Koyuki who was asleep in her bed. Kakashi then noticed the necklace on her neck and remember that it was important and without anyone knowing switched it with a fake. Then he left the room to head to bed with Sasuke right behind him.

Sandayuu was outside looking out to the direction of Snow Country and sighed. He was hoping that Dotou wouldn't find out that he was bringing the princess back to the country but somehow he did. He looked up at the slowly turning dark sky and sighed. '_hopefully we can take back our lands and end Dotou's reign of chaos' _Sandayuu thought

* * *

**Alright Thats it for now! Cya next time on 'Fate of the Two'!**

******Next time: Chapter 7: Fight for Snow Country!**

**Ja, Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fight For Snow Country!**

**I OWN NOTHING SO NO FUCKING FLAMES!**

* * *

_Continue where we left off_

It has been 8 hours since the battle on the iceberg with the snow ninja. Kakashi and Sasuke have been up and moving about for a hour and are helping the crew with anything that needed to be helped with. Naruto and Haku are still in bed with Vaan laying on Naruto's stomach. It is now that our blond hero starts to wake up. Naruto slowly opens his eyes and looks up to see the ceiling of his room. With a yawn the blond tries to sit up but he notices he can't move and when he looks to see the problem he finds Vaan on his stomach and Haku's arm draped around his chest with her head resting on his shoulder sleeping soundly with a peaceful expression on her face. He smiled at the sight and turned his head and kissed the beautiful maiden on the lips softly to wake her up and waited to see her love's eyes open up.

When Haku felt the kiss to her lips her eyes fluttered open but closed them when the bright light hit them. When she opened them again she blurrily looked around and noticed she was laying on someone. She turned her head to see that the someone was none other then her blond lover, Naruto. When he smiled at her she smiled softly and moved her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. She looked around to see where she was cause she remembered being hit by that **Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu** from that pink haired bitch then nothing. She noticed that she was in her and Naruto's room on their bed with Vaan laying asleep on Naruto's stomach. She giggled when the little fox nuzzled further into a small ball and started purring when Naruto started softly scratching his ears.

"Are you feeling better Haku-hime (princess)?" Naruto softly asked his lover who in turn nodded and blushed at the suffix to her name. She loved it when he made her feeling special.

"Hai Naruto-kun I feel fine." the brunette responded while snuggling further into Naruto's body who chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her to holder her closer which she appreciated

"Well might I suggest we getting up and getting you a new pair of clothing since the one your wearing right now is a little exposing." the blond responded with a blush at what was indicated

After the statement Haku looked down at her attire and squeaked when she noticed that her kimono was torn to pieces and that her undergarments were able to be seen and the bra had cuts on it revealing some of her 'assets'. She blushed crimson and tried to hide under the covers to hide herself from prying eyes and Naruto laughed at her expanse. She pouted cutely and playfully hit his shoulder while still having her face look like a tomato.

"That's not funny Naruto-kun." Haku cutely pouted making her even more irresistible to the blond

"I'm sorry Haku-hime and don't worry only I got to see you like that and no one else though it was a nice sight to see" Naruto teased and she turned a new shade of red from embarrassment or anger but he didn't know which

"Ano Naruto-kun can you get me some clothes to change or do I have to do something else for them?" Haku cooed seductively making Naruto go crimson and start to sputter. The blond then nodded hesitantly and made a clone to go get the clothes for his lover while he held her close and kissed her cheek. _'The power of women is limitless and men are suckers to them. Face it men women rule the whole world with a iron grip…' _Then Naruto remembered stories about his mother and father and also Tsunade and Ero-sennin and that the two men were terribly whipped '_literally_…_' _Naruto thought with a mental sigh from thinking about the horrible truth (ALL men know this to be true so no thinking otherwise) and hoped and prayed that his loves will not do the same but some of the color to his face drained when he heard Rei say in his head "You bet your ass we will"

When the clone came back with a new kimono, some bandages and a pair of white lacey panties and bra Naruto's mind almost went blank and damn near fainted while Haku again turned tomato. She quickly took the clothing and almost as if she was using **Hirashin** disappeared into the bathroom in less then a millisecond which surprised Naruto by the speed. After 5 minutes she came out in her kimono on and a blush still on her face from embarrassment causing the blond to chuckle and smile.

"Looking beautiful as always Haku-hime." Naruto chimed making Haku blush and smile at the compliment

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Haku softly replied as she walked over and gave our blond hero a kiss on the lips who generously returned it. The brunette then petted the little furball on Naruto's stomach. She giggled when Vaan woke up and yawned cutely showing off his small fangs then after stretching like a cat jumps up onto Haku's waiting shoulder and wrapped around her neck like a scarf made of pearl white fur.

Naruto then got up and stretched his entire body much to Haku's pleasure. Naruto then did his morning workout which included 500 sit-ups and vertical push-ups each. After they were done he went and took a quick shower and got dressed in his usual attire (same as last chapter when he met Jiraiya in the Hokage's office). When Naruto felt his body could take it then he upped the gravity to 3x and with enough precaution he felt his body start to adjust to the new weight especially when his vest weighed 300 pounds and the 4 bracers, one on each ankle and wrist, at 250 pounds. With his chakra control he made it so his body mass wouldn't crack the wood so it was safe to safe that with just walking around he was getting real good control training and charka coil expansion. (this happens when you continue to use your chakra and allow your chakra coils to expand over to control the stress further helping chakra control)

After getting fully ready and checked the two walked outside to the deck and saw the Snow Country on the horizon. After getting breakfast, the two started helping the crew prepare for touchdown, Naruto went and with his demon enhanced strength (remember his arms and legs have already started turning into his half demon arms and so the muscles were enhanced with demonic chakra) lug some heavy equipment around while Haku helped with getting the caravan ready to move out when the ship docked. Kakashi and Sasuke were already out and about and when Naruto showed up they slowed down knowing with Naruto up about that he would make EVERYTHING move twice to three times as fast with his clones and like they predicted a mass of 30 clones appeared and like clockwork the equipment and caravan were up and packed and ready to moved out.

Thanks to Naruto's use of shadow clones the whole crew had hours to spare and decided to play poker but they didn't know that the world's luckiest human being was on their ship until it was too late. After hours of playing poker, mainly 5 card draw, Omaha, Texas Hold 'em, and blackjack, and Naruto kicking everyone's ass due to his god-like luck which seemed to counter his bad luck during his first 5 years of his life. Which trust me is a REAL good exchange when it comes to gambling. *cough* he's banned from the casinos in and around Konoha for winning too much *cough* (and with the saying 'old enough to kill, old enough to drink and gamble' Naruto always beats the arguments of his age). The caravan started to move out the second it landed at the port.

For nearly a hour the caravan was slowly moving along the snowy road while every once and a while doing some scenes for the next movie on the way as per orders from the director. The more the caravan and ninja drove into Snow Country the more they were awestruck by its beauty. The snow capped mountains were sparkling when the sun was out and the valleys below the road were a true winter wonderland as all the trees were covered by snow and ice making them look like Christmas trees.

Haku was so entranced with the view that she lost her footing and started tumbling down the cliff with Naruto shooting like a rocket after her. While Haku was falling and screaming she braced herself for the pain that would come when she went over the cliff but after 2 minutes it never came and she opened her eyes slowly only to see the beautiful azure blue eyes of her love, Naruto, levitating in the air with his wind chakra holding him up and was holding her bridal style close to his chest.

"Its alright Haku-hime nothing will happen to you while I am here" Naruto cooed softly to calm down the heart racing brunette in his grasp as she started to cry into his chest. As she did the blond haired boy pushed wind chakra around them and pushed upwards to head up back to the cliff top where the caravan was.

"Oh Naruto-kun I thought I was going to die. I maybe am a ninja but I am still a little aching from the fight. I would of lost you." Haku sobbed softly into his shirt as he stroked her back slowly while saying words to calm her down

When the two finally got to the top they instantly saw Sasuke, Kakashi, and Vaan coming to them with Sandayuu and the princess close behind. All their eyes full of worry and concern for Haku to see if she was ok and then released the breath they didn't know they were holding with a sigh of relief when Naruto nodded.

"I'll be carrying her for a bit until she can calm down. She told me that she was still hurt from the fight so its just incase." Naruto said and the others nodding in agreement. Then Naruto shifted so Haku was on his back. Once that was done he nodded to Kakashi to get the caravan moving which he nodded back and went tell the director.

For the rest of the afternoon the caravan kept at its slow pace for the movie scenes and when the caravan stopped for the night one of the crew assigned to get the princess for the last scene of the night comes running up to the director, ninja, and Sandayuu screaming "She's gone!" making all of the ninja curse.

"Alright I want Naruto with Haku to head east, I will head north, and Sasuke head west and when you find the princess shoot out a flare so we know to head back." Kakashi ordered and the others nodded their heads and jumped down the mountain side in search for the run away princess.

* * *

_With Naruto and Haku_

After about 20 minutes of searching the couple were about to head back but when Naruto picked a human groan with his sensitive hearing they went to go check it out. And as if Naruto's luck was a godsend they find the princess lying on the ground groaning. Naruto shook his head and walked over to the princess.

* * *

_With the princess minutes prior_

The princess was running and not looking back as she didn't want to head back to the caravan. As she was running she was having flashbacks of her time in the Kazahana palace as the little princess she was walking around with her father. She had a flashback of the day her uncle rebelled and killed her father and took over Snow Country while she was on a sled covered by a blanket while our very own Kakashi Hatake at the straps forcing the dogs attached to the sleigh to get the two out of Snow as fast as possible. She can remember her screaming out at the top her lungs, looking at the palace that she lived in for her entire childhood ablaze like a humongous fireball, "FATHER!!!!!!!!"

The next thing Koyuki felt was her foot catching a root and her tumbling down the hill she was about to run down and when she got to the bottom she moaned from the pain. Not being able to withstand the pain the princess shuts her eyes and losses consciousness. While asleep she was dreaming of the time when she was looking at herself in multiple mirrors with her father sitting right outside admiring the look of fascination on his little angel's face as she looked at all the reflections of herself.

Then for some reason the princess's dreams took a weird twist as she started thinking about that blond haired ninja that her manager and also one of her father's loyal guard, Sandayuu, assigned to protect her. From all that she has seen from the boy she can tell he is powerful and also extremely well built for his age. Those blue eyes of his are always captivating and when she looks straight into them she pretty much sees endless sky. His golden hair looks so rare and exotic since there isn't many people with that kind of blond hair out in the world. The more she thinks about Naruto the more turned on she gets and soon she starts thinking perverted about him with her… but they quickly stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_Present time_

When she opens her eyes right there standing over her is the object of her current dreams, Naruto. Naruto with his heightened senses smells some pheromones being released by Koyuki and then notices the way she is looking at him and puts the pieces together and blushes slightly. When he also sees the slight wet spot near her area he coughs with his blush growing more and tries to get the attention of the princess on the ground who blushes as she finally realizes who she was eyeing like a piece of meat.

"Uhh Princess we need to get you back to the caravan, the others are getting worried." Naruto says softly as he pulls out a red flare and sets it off

"I don't want to go back. I never wanted to go to Snow Country in the first place. This place brings up so many good and bad memories that I locked away and wanted to be locked away!" Koyuki shouted out and the blond sighed while shaking his head

"Well one way or another we are taking you back. End of story." his tone meant that there wouldn't be any argument

"What do you mean 'we'?" the princess asked then she sees Haku's sleeping body on Naruto's back and softly says "Oh…"

"Let me shift things around and we will get going." and with that he makes a clones that gently lifts Haku off the real blond's back and puts her in his arms and then the clones picks Koyuki up and puts her on Naruto's back who grumbled and hooked her arms around his neck to stay up

"Alright lets get going. You better holding on Koyuki-hime." the blond says making Koyuki blush at the suffix and then with a huff Naruto stands up and softly kisses Haku's sleeping lips, making Koyuki look at the sight with envy, then sets off back to the cave entrance where the caravan stopped.

While Naruto was walking him and the princess decided to have a small chat and talk about each other and their pasts. When it was Naruto's turn his mood went straight to depressed with his hair hanging over his eyes. Koyuki was shocked at how fast Naruto's happy smile disappeared as if he had practiced it for years (which he has)

"The day I was born was the darkest day for Konoha. A force of nature not seen very much and when seen causes devastating natural disasters consisting of tsunamis and earthquakes just by the swing of its tail. This force of nature is called the Kyuubi No Kitsune or better known as the Nine Tailed Fox Demon Queen. She came and attacked Konoha after being tricked and put under a very powerful genjutsu. She attacked anything and everything on the way to Konoha and when she got to Konoha's wall everyone believed all was lost until my father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage used a very dangerous sealing jutsu that even though it trapped the fox it also cost his life as well." the blond then took a breath and continued even though he saw Koyuki's horrified face

"This seal was called Shiki Fuuin and with it a the user summons the Shinigami, or Death God himself. The Death God takes both the soul of the summoner and the target but since the Kyuubi had too much power my father took one half of its power with him while the other half was sealed into a human child. Human adults couldn't hold the Kyuubi's demon chakra cause their chakra coils wouldn't cope with it and then they would explode and the fox would escape. So my father used a human baby and that human baby grew up motherless and fatherless all his life. His mother died right after having him cause he was premature. Over the first 5 years of his life he was tortured, beaten, anything imaginable cause the adults couldn't get over their grudge that since they can't hurt the fox herself they target the container." Naruto sadly told his tale and Koyuki was softly crying into his back

"That baby was you wasn't it Naruto-kun?" the princess sobbed out and the crying increased when the blond nodded

"That was my story for the first 5 years of my life. The remaining years I used to train to the brink of exhaustion to get stronger and become just like my parents and become strong and protect the leaf even if I was tortured like that." Naruto said with conviction making Koyuki smile sadly

"You know Haku-chan here really has someone special to love. I'm happy for you two. I hope that if we do take Snow back from my uncle that I will be able support you on your journey to being the greatest." the princess says making Naruto smile this time

"Thank you Koyuki-hime. I will make sure that once you get the country back that I will help you rebuild it to its former glory and make it prosper further. It's the same thing I did with Wave country and also since me and the current feudal lord of Wave each own half of Gato's shipping company so we both can setup trade with each other." the blond responded making the princess look at Naruto wide eyed as she had heard of someone purging Gato out of Wave but only heard that and now she meets the hero of Wave himself helping her taking Snow back

"You're the Hero of Wave that everyone was talking about?" Koyuki asked bewildered still and Naruto chuckled at the surprised tone in her voice

"Yeah I am and I see that my reputation is growing even if I am considered a B-ranked ninja in Kumo's bingo book and a A-rank in Iwa's book because of who my father was and also for my powers over most of the elements." the blond said nonchalantly acting as if its nothing

"…Wow…" was the only thing she could say making Naruto chuckle again

* * *

_One hour late_r

After a hour of walking, talking, and sleeping, on Haku's part, the three finally reach the cave entrance but couldn't find the caravan at all. So after deciding Naruto starts walking into the ice cave with the two beauties in his arms and on his back.

The further they went in the darker it got until there was only the slight light from the sunlight refracting off of the ice from the entrance. Even if it were completely dark where you couldn't even see your hand 2 inches from your face, Naruto's eyesight allowed him to see perfectly in the dark as if he never left the sunlight. Just then Naruto felt a chakra spike under him so when he looked down he saw that the ice was being melted and 2 strange looking, to him cause he has never seen them, rails coming to surface. When he was inspecting the rails his sensitive hearing picked up a loud sound heading straight into the cave. Koyuki finally enlightened him by saying that a 'train' was coming and that they should get the FUCK OUT OF THERE! And when a woman yells at you like that then only one thing hits your mind and that's bolting out of that damn cave (or just submitting to her every whim like a good boy (I'm telling yea that women rule the damn world)). So in a instant Naruto told Koyuki to hot on tight and he held Haku closer and shot off like a bat out of hell. While he was running, Naruto kept listening as the 'train' was getting closer and closer and the louder the sound was until he saw a light at the other end of the cave revealing a giant behemoth of metal which would be the so called 'train' but to him it's a roaring metal demon.

Soon there was more light in the direction of where he was running and then he was starting to force Wind chakra to coat his feet and now he was skating on the ice and over the air and then force wind chakra out of his chakra points almost making him shoot forward with a sonic boom shaking the stalactites (spikes on the roof of caves) on the ceiling to fall behind him.

When he got to the exit the blond jumped off to the side rolling making sure the two girls are ok and 10 seconds later the train shot out of the cave. After around 20 or so railcars pass by the train stops completely. Haku was woken up when Naruto rolled. Just then there was a fizzling sound then someone's voice comes from out of no where.

"Ah welcome back to Snow Country Koyuki-hime" the gruff voice said

"Dotou…" Koyuki growled lowly and only Haku and Naruto heard her and looked at her then the voice comes again

"Why don't you come on out Princess Koyuki." this time a large man in robes comes out a hole on the top of the second railcar with the 3 snow from the iceberg making Naruto growl slightly and his Soshigan to activate

As soon as the 3 stood up there was multiple tree logs sliding down the hill towards the train and rammed into its side. When everyone looked up to the hill there were about 40-50 men and Sandayuu in samurai armor giving out a battle cry and charging at the train. Dotou just scoffed and hit a button causing all the sides of the train that were facing the men to open showing lots of Dotou's guard manning dozens of launchers of some sorts and with a hand sign from Dotou the men launched a rain of death made of shuriken and kunai. The men that were charging stopped and tried to run away but the rain of death was almost on them until 2 cries came out.

"**Ice Style: Ice Wall Jutsu!**" Naruto and Haku shouted as they appeared in front of the sea of metal and slammed their hands into the ground producing a large wall of pure ice and making all the shuriken to bounce off it and kunai to either bounce or stab into it a bit. Then without missing a beat Naruto started doing hand signs and shouted out "**Ice Style: Ice Barrage!**". The blond slammed his hand into the wall of ice and out the other side dozens of highly condensed balls and spikes of pure ice shoot out at insane speeds pelting and shattering the metal side of the train, and killing the guards by stabbing through them and keeps on going until either the ice wall is all used up but before that the train starts moving and as it did just that the compartments closed up the best that they can and Dotou with snow nin went back into the hatch and the train started off.

When the train passed over a bridge a bit ahead from behind a rock Sasuke activated the explosive tags that caused the bridge to blow up and collapse making most of the train to fall down into a chasm but the first 2 compartments and the locomotive disengaged the other cars and shot off.

For the moments it was a breath of relief for Naruto and Haku until the rebels started yelling at them for stopping them. Here are some of the yells.

"Why did you stop us!?" "We were willing to die for our country but you ninja had to go and stop us!?" "What are we going to do now that Dotou got away!?" random men yelled and for 2 minutes it went on with yells until Naruto had enough and a blanket of KI washed over the area instantly shutting them up in fear and making some piss and/or shit themselves.

"Would you idiots shut the hell up!? We stopped you because what you were going to do would of ended your lives!? Think about your fucking families dumbasses because they would be heartbroken when they learn that you idiots died and I for one am NOT going to be the one to tell them how you bakas fucking died for nothing!?" Naruto roared and made the rebels think about what he said and after a few minutes they all came to the same conclusion that he was right and then they lowered their heads in shame

Just when it was about to be a bit peaceful again the sound of rotors was heard and when everyone looked toward the cliff they saw the main car attached to some dirigibles (another way of saying blimps). When they looked at the back of the car they saw the fat snow ninja aiming his armored arm at something then out of no where his hand shot out and grabbed Koyuki and then pulled her to the car. While everyone was in a panic stupor, Naruto shot towards the blimp like a bullet and landed on the railing of the car right after the snow nin with Koyuki, who was knocked out, went inside and he snuck inside after undetected.

Back with everyone they were finally snapped out of their stupors when a yipping sound was heard. Everyone turned and saw Vaan with a small note in his mouth. Kakashi walked over and took the note out and opened it and when he saw Naruto's handwriting he started reading it.

_To Kakashi-niisan,_

_Niisan while you guys are not looking I will snuck on board of the car. You guys go on ahead and get ready to invade the castle that we all know that Dotou lives and when I send a clone to contact you then attack cause I would already have rigged the armories and other weapon stashes to explode on command. Tell Haku-chan that I will be alright and tell Sandayuu-san that I will keep the princess safe from harm._

_Everyone's favorite blond hero,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

Kakashi just chuckled when he finished reading the note then put it away into one of his pockets. When Haku came up and asked where Naruto was in a worried tone he told her what the note said and she sighed in relief. Then with a command he got the caravan moving again and started coming up with a battle plan for when the group would assault the castle. While hoping that Naruto and Koyuki would be alright.

* * *

_With Naruto_

With his near perfect skills of stealth, thanks to hours of sneaking into one of the most secure buildings in Leaf, Naruto was able to successfully sneak into Koyuki's room without a single hint of his presence. When he got into the room he instantly regretted it as he blushed crimson red and faster then lightning turned around from what he saw. What he saw was Koyuki clad in nothing but a towel with her hair down, soaked. The towel went down to right above her knees and she was holding it above her assets. Thanks to be a grown women her assets when not in a bra looked at least C-cup almost the same size as Haku's, which he found out when he accidentally walked in on her one day after she too took a shower and was going to get dressed. When he finally found his voice he apologized profusely while stammering. Koyuki giggled at his antics while she got dressed into her nightgown.

"Its alright Naruto-kun I forgive you unless you're a pervert then I would make you feel like hell" Koyuki said with a sickly sweet voice that made Naruto shudder and subconsciously cover his "area" in fear and then shook his head negatively making her giggle again. After she told him that she was dressed he slowly turned and sigh in relief when she was fully dressed in her nightgown.

"Okay when we land at the castle I am going to hide out and rig the armories and weapon stashes to weaken the guards. After that I will send for Kakashi and the others to attack and then we can get rid of Dotou for you hime." Naruto explained

"Alright Naruto-kun" Koyuki said while getting into bed while Naruto puts up a A-rank genjutsu over himself and went into a corner to watch over the entrances

* * *

_The next morning_

Naruto had stayed up all night and so far the only person to open the door was Dotou and he only stuck his head in to see if the princess didn't sneak away during the night. When the ship shook meaning that it docked Naruto then went over and silently and softly shook Koyuki awake.

When Koyuki woke up she turned her head and smiled at seeing the blond head of hair that was Naruto's.

"Alright Naruto-kun I'm up I'm up." the princess yawned out cutely making Naruto giggle at the sight

"Well the car just landed so I'm going to go head out and start the operation so be ready and here" Naruto handed her a tri-pronged kunai "When something really bad is going to happen then drop that and I will be there in a flash (pun intended)." the blond then left via stealth genjutsu

* * *

_With the caravan_

The caravan had been moving ever since the incident and spent the night at a nearby village for shelter. The ninja made many plans for what they would do and with the several layouts of the castle they effectively made a brilliant plan and after they did they went to sleep to get as much rest as they could before the fight. When morning came the ninja were the first to wake up with Haku first and Sasuke last.

After the 3 got their showers and got dressed they went and got their breakfast. After that they did some light sparring to warm themselves up. (you try getting used to freezing cold temperatures just like that when you have lived in a hot climate like Konoha for years without freezing your asses off) After that they started working on some jutsus that Naruto had created for them and boy did he like creating complicated and complex jutsu.

* * *

_Flashback_

On the boat ride to Snow Country we find Naruto sitting up against a railing with a notebook in his hand and a pencil in his other hand and him writing stuff down while mumbling to himself. Now most people would look at him strange but when a leaf ninja looks at him when he is doing that then it means he is working on creating jutsu. Naruto has made a name for himself other then being the leaf's grand master weapon smith, leader of Team Fox, and Konoha's Kazeryuu (Wind Dragon). His other name is for all the jutsu he has created and so far he has created 20 wind jutsu, 10 fire jutsu, 15 water jutsu, 5 earth jutsu, and 8 ice jutsu for himself and his fellow Leaf shinobi.

When Kakashi saw Naruto writing away you could literally see a dust cloud at where he was before he was sitting next to Naruto asking him about his latest creation or creations.

"So Naruto how goes the jutsu creating? Make any good jutsu like always?" Kakashi asked curious

"Well I finally finished at least 1 jutsu that is a masterpiece and its my very first Lightning jutsu and am working on and finishing several more. Want to hear about it Niisan?-" when Naruto turned to look at his Niisan he was slightly scared at the hungry look in Kakashi's eye

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi quickly asked begging to hear

"Uhhh… well anyway the jutsu I created is called **Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning). Basically, the jutsu will focus lightning into your hands and fire a single concentrated bolt of lightning at your target. However, once it hits the target, which will probably kill the guy as well, the jutsu will arc over to another target and continue onward. I don't know exactly how many opponents it can hit until it finally dissipates, perhaps as long as you continue pumping chakra into it. The lightning bolt will still be connected to your hand, which might end up being a drawback but I don't see any way around it yet. Also, since it's connected to you, you will be able to control it better than your other jutsu. The jutsu itself will automatically hone in on the nearest chakra source but you have the power to choose your targets before it hits them. I highly suggest that you do not use this on enemies fighting your allies nearby as you may be too distracted to fully control your attack and might end up hitting them instead." Naruto explained. Kakashi stared at Naruto slack jaw for creating such an ingenious technique like always.

"Naruto . . . that's brilliant! I can't believe the sheer complexity and efficiency of the jutsu! To be able to hit multiple targets but only actually aiming for one will not only confuse the targets, but ensure the kill." Kakashi said with a drool which creep Naruto out a bit but just chalked it up as how the jutsu works and how Kakashi could use it.

"Well that's one of the jutsu I have been creating while the others are called **Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique), **Hyōton: Shimo Ookami Nida **(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack), **Katon: Hiya Arashi No Jutsu **(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique), **Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique), **Hyōton: Haihai Shimo no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Creeping Frost Technique), **Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique), **Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **(Wind Release: Lion's Roar), **Doton: Kyojin Chikara **(Earth Release: Titan's Might), **Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu **(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique). These jutsus aren't completed yet but by the end of this mission they should be and maybe I could create even more." Naruto said and Kakashi looked like he was about to have a heart attack from all the high level jutsu said.

"What do all of them do Naruto?" Kakashi asked curious as were Haku and Sasuke who heard Naruto talk about the jutsu.

Haku sat down on Naruto's lap and laid up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and started to speak, "First is **Doton: Ishi Hogosha no Jutsu** (Earth Release: Stone Guardian Technique)_. _Basically, the jutsu will create a single golem made out of stone that'll obey your command, but it has a time limit. The time limit, with the normal amount of chakra required, will allow the golem to remain in this world for one minute max. However, I know a way to lengthen this time without requiring you to constantly pump chakra into the golem. This jutsu if used to full power will be at least A-rank." Naruto took a breath and continued as the audience gawked

"Second is **Hyōton: Shimo Ookami Nida **(Ice Release: Frost Wolf Pack). This jutsu summons multiple wolves made out of pure ice. Basically these wolves are like summons but are made of ice and can't talk. When these wolves are struck by any lightning jutsu they become conductors and while their normal attacks only rip like a normal wolf and cause frostbite but with the electricity surging through them their attacks deal both frostbite and a huge shock at the same time.

Third is **Katon: Hiya Arashi No Jutsu **(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique). This jutsu is a C-rank jutsu but it can escalate to B-rank easily if you use enough chakra. In short, it creates arrows of fire that you shoot out from your mouth. It will pierce so it's quite dangerous but seeing as it has a very limited range and you can only shoot out one at a time, it's more C-rank than anything else. Kinda like the _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **__(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique), _but instead with a piercing quality.

**Doton: Ishi Mamori no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Stone Defense Technique) is a jutsu that would use rocks and stones and use chakra strings to direct them. They would be suspended in the air and would block any jutsu or attacks that came your way. What was even better was that the jutsu required few seals, only 6 in all." the blond took another breath and continued

"**Hyōton: Haihai Shimo no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Creeping Frost Technique) is basically the ice version of the Hidden Mist jutsu. Out of the users mouth comes tiny particles of ice fall wherever the mist touches as the minute water particles accumulated and froze. The jutsu maybe a slow moving attack but as the mist begins to spread, freezing anything it touched.

**Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique) is like Haku-chan's Thousand Ice Senbon technique but instead of senbon out of the air or the nearest water source comes several at least 2 foot long icicles shoot at the intended target or targets.

**Fūton: Shishi Otakebi **(Wind Release: Lion's Roar) is my personal jutsu. When I finish the handsigns I take a deep breath then after focusing large amounts of wind chakra into my lungs I let out a enormous roar made of wind. The ground would shake under the pressure of the concentrated amount of wind chakra and if it works and I master it I can basically turn a mountain to rubble.

Now **Doton: Kyojin Chikara **(Earth Release: Titan's Might) is a true masterpiece in itself. Basically, your chakra will enter the earth around you and mimic its atomic structure and density to that of your muscles, tissues, and limbs. This will increase your strength immensely as your arm will have the strength and hardness of earth so it'll be like hitting someone with a boulder. However, this jutsu cannot be used in a large scale, at most, only an arm or leg, but not both and definitely not your entire body. This jutsu works on an atomic level, which is further than any jutsu known to us, which means I'll have to find a hand seal sequence that can compress it to that level. This will also affect your nerves and blood in that area so I had to expand the jutsu from there to ensure you don't lose your ability to use your limbs. Surprisingly, I'm pretty sure this jutsu won't require much chakra as long as you have perfect chakra control, but I could be wrong. Since your working at an atomic level, it'll probably require large amounts of chakra to perform it. I can say this right now that no one will ever be able to copy this, even with the Sharingan as it requires a full understanding otherwise the user can kill him or herself. Since the chakra will be temporarily arranging your atoms into the same structure as rock and stone, it can be fatal to use it in areas that involve vital organs. I guess I should also say that the chakra will also be working on a cellular level to ensure that they can still function even though the atomic structure is different. This is also why I don't want to risk using this jutsu on other body parts like the head or torso, as a slight error can cause you to die after petrifying your brain or organs. A few easier ways to master this jutsu comes down to two different ways. The first way was to apply a seal which would revert the person back to his/her original form immediately after a jutsu as well as make their atomic structure more flexible when being manipulated by the person's chakra. I have dad's _**Hiraishin no Jutsu **__(Flying Thunder God Technique) _seals used those exact principles. The only difference was he vibrated his atoms and changed the structure to be more durable to cope with speed when all we need is to change the atomic structure to mimic the earth. Now as for the second method, it's so obvious but surprisingly difficult at the same time. Just use shadow clones! Since they can increase your training and they are separate bodies for you to practice getting the right technique down. Another words if you use this jutsu then hello strength close to that of Tsunade of the Sannin!" Naruto chirped while the other 3 ninjas were gaping like fish out of water.

"And finally the last jutsu is **Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu **(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique). Basically it's a even more powerful version of the water dragon as it is actually three headed and has about 3 times the power and water pressure behind it. And so if I finish and master all these jutsu then I can personally figure out their true ranks but I know for a fact that 2 of them are easily S-rank, mainly **Suiton: Akuhei Bakufu no Jutsu **(Water Release: Hydra Blast Technique) and **Doton: Kyojin Chikara **(Earth Release: Titan's Might)." Naruto had finally finished and while the three other ninja were trying to process all the information the blond was going over the needed hand signs for all the jutsu.

* * *

_Flashback ends_

Ever since Naruto finished making the hand signs for the jutsus Kakashi has been working on mastering **Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning), Haku is working on **Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique) and **Hyōton: Haihai Shimo no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Creeping Frost Technique), and Sasuke has been working on **Katon: Hiya Arashi No Jutsu **(Fire Release: Fire Arrow Storm Technique) and after he masters that he will try and do **Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning).

The first time Haku and Kakashi tried the ones they are working on they found out why they are near B and A-rank cause of the amount of seals and amount of chakra needed to perform them. Kakashi is able to practice on his jutsu using 2 ways which involve his shadow clones and the occasional bandit camps they come across. He can still remember the first time he tried his new jutsu.

* * *

_Flashback_

Looking over the seals, Kakashi immediately began memorizing it before practicing the sequence itself without adding any chakra into it. When he was satisfied, he handed back the paper to Naruto, who immediately perform a seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Immediately, ten clones appeared on the ship's platform and stood ready in front of Kakashi. "OK sensei, try using the jutsu on these guys while I back away. I don't want to get hit by accident. Make sure you focus in your mind what targets you want the lightning to hit."

Kakashi nodded and began going through the seals. _**"Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__**!"**_ the copy-nin yelled and thrust his right hand out. He watched as a small lightning bolt shot out of his hand and hit one of the clones before arcing over somewhat sporadically to another where it hit, but stopped. The clones yelped in pain and vanished in puffs of smoke while Naruto wrote down some notes. Kakashi looked disappointed at the results but it was to be expected.

"Let me see your hand Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. He noticed that the hand was completely unharmed which meant the chakra protection was working fine, but the power behind the jutsu as well as the honing was slightly off. "OK, it looks like you didn't add enough chakra and the honing is slightly off since the lightning bolt seemed rather sporadic. Plus, if you look at the ground, several stray lightning bolts hit the ground which means you're loosing chakra. We're going to need to make it more precise and direct. So the chakra needs to be more condensed and focused so that would need a Bird, Monkey and Ox seal in that specific order added to it. It should probably be after the lightning generation seals as to ensure its effectiveness. OK sensei, try this sequence. Also, try pumping in the amount of chakra you would use for a chidori," Naruto said handing him the revised sequence. Kakashi quickly memorized it and performed the seals, this time pumping a great deal more chakra into the jutsu.

"_**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **__(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)__**!"**_

This time, a much stronger blue lightning bolt, easily the size of his hand in diameter, exploded out of his hand and struck the clone nearest him with a powerful blast. As it electrified the clone eliciting a painful scream and illuminating the area, the lightning condensed in the clone and burst out toward another target. It continued this, hitting six clones before dissipating. Kakashi stared wide-eyed at the power behind the jutsu while Naruto merely continued writing.

"Good job Kakashi-sensei. It seems that there are two parts behind the jutsu that I didn't first take into account. The amount of chakra you pump in would directly affect the power and the number of targets your jutsu would hit. The condensing sequence I added fixes the problem with the power but the number is still an issue. By the looks of it, the more chakra you use, the more targets it will hit. So I would say the chakra is more like fuel for this jutsu in how far it can go. You might want to practice it more to reign in the small lightning bolts that are still hitting the ground since that's wasting chakra so I'd say you need a tad more control sensei," Naruto said sounding very much like the teacher with Kakashi as the student. "You also might want to experiment a bit with the amount of chakra you pump in to control the number of targets. Also, we need to work on how you might be able to stop the jutsu from accidentally hitting someone."

_Flashback end_

* * *

So far Kakashi almost has his jutsu mastered, Haku has the first ice jutsu master and is working on the second one, and Sasuke has the fire jutsu mastered but is using the down time to fully master all of his other techniques.

* * *

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto has been creeping along the halls of the castle for the past couple of hours mapping out the place and whenever he finds a weapons room the first thing he does is go over what is in the room then set up the explosives. One specific room Naruto found a couple scrolls with ice, water, and some wind jutsus in them and then when he thought that there were none left he spotted a indentation in the wall meaning a secret vault. Quick as a fox the blond found the switch and the safe appeared behind the sheet of solid ice. After cracking the safe's lock Naruto opened to find 3 big scrolls. The first one was for a taijutsu style called **Red Leg** which as he read is a powerful style meant for the user to only use his legs for all his/her fights. He thought that maybe he could learn this style and add it to his knowledge of taijutsu.

The second scroll was the one that really peaked his interest. The sword style called **Santōryū **or known as the three sword style. **Santōryū** is a way of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of 3 katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks, direct hit attacks and air compressed projectile attacks. Now even though Naruto already mastered his father's style, mother's style, combined them and mastered them, and is learning the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu that he can use this style as his main one and if in a warlike battle then he could use the _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu _style. Since the blond has only 2 katanas he can start working on the first stage of the style which is called **Ittōryū **(One Sword Style). After he masters every technique and katas from stage one he will go to **Nitōryū** (Two Sword Style). Once he makes or finds a third katana he will then start on the **Santōryū **part of the kenjutsu style.

Now the third one was a weird scroll as it had the word **Legendary 3** on it. When Naruto unraveled the scroll and saw 2 sealing seals on it he pumped some chakra into it the first and out came a magnificent long blade with a length of 6 ft. or longer. On the hilt of this blade is a crossguard, though the bars between the blade and the hilt are much longer than average. The blade itself is pitch black with a very strong sheen, and its shape is similar to the German "Großes Messer", a single-edged long sword with a slight curve at the end of the blade. Naruto recognized the blade as one of the legendary blades known as **Kokutou Yoru** (The Black Blade Night) as it was a Supreme Grade Sword from ancient times.

Out of the second seal came 2 katanas. The first was a sharp sword with a black handle with a gold band in the middle and a golden pommel. The blade was black on the top with a regular silver on bottom but the design shows that it looks like waves. If he remembered correctly then this would be the **Shodai Kitetsu **(_First Generation Demon-Splitter_) that is along with the **Kokutou Yoru** are part of the 12 Supreme Grade Swords of ancient times. The second katana was a pure-white blade, with a circular hand-guard. Even though it looks like a normal katana to most people but to Naruto and sword users (including Hayate, Yuugao, and of course Tenten) it's a sword on par with the 12 Supreme Grade Swords as it is a Meitou (Legendary Named Blade). Naruto even though on a mission pulls out a small black book that inside have the names of all the Meitou, Saijō Ō Wazamono (Supreme Grade Sword), Ō Wazamono (Great Grade Sword), and other swords that were considered legendary and famed throughout time. When Naruto looked up the Meitou he found out that the second blade is in fact the second legendary sword of Roronoa Zolo named **Wadō Ichimonji** (The One Road of Harmony).

Naruto looked at the jutsu scrolls he got and sealed them into a empty sealing scroll that he had. Then the blond looked at the 3 blades he now owns and then does the one thing that all sword users do when they acquire new blades especially ones that are considered cursed. The blond first picks up **Wadō Ichimonji** and tosses it upwards and holds out his arm. When the blade finally starts to make its ascent Naruto just stands there waiting for the blade to either cut his arm off or for the back of the blade to hit his arm allowing Naruto to wield it. To the boy's relief the blade arced and the backside hit his arm allowing him to be its master. He then did the same to **Shodai Kitetsu** and got the same results. The boy then seals the two blades into a spare scroll and then stares at the one blade known to be the strongest in existence. He gathers up his courage, after Rei and the 4 elemental spirits cheer him on, and grips the handle of **Kokutou Yoru **with both of his hands and lifts it up where the tip is facing upwards and the blade's black surface is facing him. He then tosses the blade up and await's the inevitable. To his shock and the shock of those inside of his head the blade accepts him as his master but Naruto knows better to even think of using it until he can wield the blade with only one hand proficiently. He then seals it away into the scroll that have the other two blades.

'_Boy are Zabuza-san, Hayate-san, Tenten-san, and Yuugao-san going to be pissed when they see these'_ Naruto thought with a silent laugh

After finding the scrolls in that room Naruto continued on and every so often Naruto would find more ice scrolls, wind scrolls, water scrolls, and the occasional fire scrolls. Now that the blond had 3 katanas he can do the whole **Santōryū** style. (If your wondering about all of his weapons then they are the 3 he just got, Emerald Glade and Red Rose (mother's kodachis), Kuro-Denkou ((Black Lightning) father's katana), and Shinku Raikou ((Crimson Lightning) Rei's katana). I know its a lot of weapons but think of if he were to lose one or two? He needs some backup blades incase.)

After sweeping though the whole castle and even going into each ninja's room and Dotou's room, the blond came up with at least 20-25 jutsu scrolls and a design specs for the snow ninja's 'chakra armor' which he could probably create one for himself. Naruto then created a clone and sent it off to tell Kakashi and the others it was time to come and attack. While the clone went on its mission he went to go find out where the princess was being held. Soon enough Naruto was found in the dungeons underground looking at 2 guards in front of Koyuki's cell. With a quick jab to both their necks knocking them out instantly and searching them for some keys he unlocked the cage. When he entered the cell he saw the princess asleep on a cot with her arms bound in some weird handcuffs. After he unlocked the handcuffs and shook Koyuki awake the two quietly snuck out through some halls.

* * *

_Back with Kakashi and group_

After several hours of practicing and planning, the group is surprised to see a tri-pronged kunai hit at the entrance of the tent and then a yellow flash showing the Naruto clone in all its glory. The clone then told the group that the explosives were set and that they should tell him the plan of attack incase the real blond and the princess were going to be in the crossfire. Then after telling the clone the plan it went up in smoke leaving the 3 ninja to themselves to get ready for battle.

When the three were ready they shot off through the forest to the castle. Sasuke found the castle late last night while he was scouting the forest. The castle stood on a hillside with a mountain right beside it. Right below the castle was a medium sized village full of people that are 'loyal' to Dotou but they really are towards the rebels. Once the 3 got to the outskirts of the village they separated into two groups, one group -Kakashi and Sasuke- heads off to distract the castle guard and the snow nin while group 2 -Haku and Vaan- look for the princess and Naruto.

* * *

_With Kakashi and Sasuke_

On a cliff edge we find both overlooking the front gate. There were about 10 guards on the ground, 5 in each of the two towers and 40 on the top of the walls.

"Ok Sasuke I want you to go and use your **Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Great Fireball Technique) on the guards in front of the gate while I use my **Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning) on the guards up on the walls. After that I want you to continue to move in by ground while I go across the wall and I will give you fire support. Here take this wireless communicator and put it in your ear." the silver haired nin hands a small black earpiece to Sasuke who quickly sets the frequency up and put it in his ear and did a test before giving the thumbs up to Kakashi "Alright we will use this to communicate between each other so one I can warn you of incoming attacks from your blindside and direct you from up top." with a nod from the raven haired boy the two jumped down while going through many handsigns before yelling out.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)"

"**Raiton: Kusari no Inazuma **(Lightning Release: Chain of Lightning)"

The huge fireball shot out of Sasuke's mouth at insane speeds and in seconds hit the front gate incinerating the guards and causing the gate to explode. While that was happening a large blue lightning bolt shot out of Kakashi's hand hitting the first guard causing him to scream out in pain before dieing and then in seconds the lightning arced over dozens of the guards killing them instantly until out of the original 40 only 8 were left which with a simple shuriken to the jugular or heart they died. Thanks to the explosion from the fireball the alarms started to go off causing all the guards to get into action.

* * *

_With Haku and Vaan_

Along the hillside Haku and Vaan were hopping to the intended exit of their blond haired lover/partner. Right when they were going to land at the rendezvous point with Naruto they hear the alarms go signaling that the attack started. With that they picked up the pace and soon landed in the clearing where Naruto and Koyuki were already sitting down waiting for them. When Haku and Vaan landed in the clearing they were soon tackled by a mop of blond hair.

"Haku-chan! Vaan!" Naruto shouted happily then he kissed his lover with all his heart which she gladly kissed back

"Hey Naruto-kun" Haku happily said

"So from the sound of the alarms I'd say Kakahsi-niisan and Sasuke are assaulting the castle." the blond deducted to which Haku nodded

"Right and when you give the order I will let them know that you will be blowing this place sky high" the brunette said

"Alright telling them to move out Haku-chan and also tell them to get some popcorn cause this will quite a show." Naruto grinned deviously while the other three just giggled or in Vaan's case laughed

After calming herself down Haku got on the communicator and radioed Kakashi to pull out.

* * *

_With Kakashi and Sasuke_

After the two got past the front gate they were attacked by several more guards who were no challenge to the trained ninja that they were. After about 200 guards the two started to get a little tired until Kakashi starts hearing some static on the communicator. When he increases the range of the device he hears Haku telling him and Sasuke to pull out. With a quick 'Hai' Kakashi jumps off the castle wall to where Sasuke was surrounded by 30 guards. With a quick **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique) they were all killed. Kakashi then landed right next to Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke lets go Haku radioed in that Naruto is about to send this place to hell and I want front row seats with popcorn of course" Kakashi ordered and Sasuke nodded and the two started to retreat confusing the guards but not the ninja that were in the main tower who then ran to warn Dotou.

When the two got back on the cliff that they originally were on Kakashi radioed to Haku that they were safe and that Naruto can detonate the bombs. With that done he sat down and pulled out some popcorn where he got it Sasuke wouldn't know or care cause its free food. They both sat on the ledge overlooking the castle awaiting the coming fireworks while eating popcorn.

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Haku_

Right after Haku radioed Kakashi the group started to move towards the rendezvous point that Kakashi picked out. Just then the communicator started to get static and Haku deduced that Kakashi and Sasuke got away safely and relayed the message to her lover who nodded.

"Alright lets pick up the pace cause I want to be in front row when the fireworks go off" Naruto chirped

After getting on a ledge Naruto put his hands into a ram seal then shouted out while flaring his chakra "Katsu!". Just seconds later the ground started to shake from explosions and the main house of the castle erupted into a giant inferno. In several parts of the castle grounds fire shoots upwards through the ground and the screams from the many remaining guards can be heard. All and all the whole sight was a pyromaniacs perfect scene. Just then Haku, Vaan, and Koyuki all pulled out signs saying 9.5, 9.1, and 10 respectively.

They then shot off to the point again after the amazing display of explosives. After 10 minutes the group landed on the cliff that Kakashi and Sasuke were currently sitting on. With a order to move out Vaan took Koyuki to the village while the 4 ninja went to go look for Dotou and the snow ninja.

After 30 minutes of searching the group completely checked the castle to find not a single clue of Dotou's whereabouts. Then Kakashi summoned up Pakkun to help with the search.

"What is it Kakashi?" came the gruff voice of Pakkun

"I need you to sniff out the man called Dotou here is a piece of his clothes." Naruto then pulled out a ripped piece of Dotou's clothing that he took in case the damn man escaped. He then handed it over to Kakashi and he then let the pug sniff the fabric. Then the ninja hound got to work sniffing around until he lifted his head.

"I got his scent follow me" Pakkun said before running off with the four behind him

While following Pakkun the group feel a spike of chakra and they split when a giant ice spike shoots out of the ground. Then when the group (who are separated) get their bearing Fuyaguma Mizore, Rouga Nadare, and Kakuyoku Fubuki appeared. Naruto who got no attacker kept on moving with Vaan. Haku was going against Fubuki, Sasuke vs. Mizore, and Rouga.

_

* * *

_

With Haku vs. Fubuki

Haku stands up holding her aching head "Damn what the hell hit us?" she asked no one but some one up above answered for her.

"We did you little bitch" Haku looked up to see Fubuki in her chakra armor on a tree branch.

"Well well if it isn't pinky's long lost twin. Sakura's mother must have had sex with some unlucky man for you to be born." Haku said smirking causing Fubuki to see red

"That's it bitch!" then Fubuki blindly charged Haku making the ice princess smirk at the pink haired girl's idiocy. Haku jumped out of the way while throwing senbon at the other girl but since they had chakra in them they bounced off the armor. Fubuki charged again with a fist brought back and punched Haku in the gut then kneed her in the temple causing her to flail backwards.

Haku after the combo countered with a snap kick to Fubuki's face sending her flying back into a tree. She then shot forward and nailed the downed girl with 2 punches to the gut then a leg sweep causing the girl to loose her balance. Haku then did a axe kick to Fubuki's mid-section slamming her into the ground and causing her to cough up blood.

"That armor of yours may work for Genjutsu and Ninjutsu but when it comes to Taijutsu" Haku picks pinky up and threw her into a tree "it is just a piece of metal." She then ducked as Fubuki tried to kick her in the face with a roundhouse kick. She then jumped away then started doing hand seals for her newest jutsu courtesy of Naruto. "**Hyōton: Tsurara Danmaku no Jutsu **(Ice Release: Icicle Barrage Technique)!" out of the snow around Haku came 4-5 3-foot long ice spikes that flew towards Fubuki quickly. Due to Fubuki being too confident in the armor's shield she was surely shocked to see the shield shatter with 3 of the spikes break with it while the remaining 2 hit her in both the stomach and right shoulder at the joint causing her to scream out in pain.

Haku walked up to her with a frown and shook her head "The suit also has a limit to how much it can withstand seeing as it maybe a prototype. I respect you for being a worthy opponent." Fubuki then lunged at Haku out of instinct only to get stabbed in the neck and heart by 3 senbon each. Haku then shook her head as she sealed the body away so the leaf can extract info and other things from her mind later on. With that done she looked around checking for the nearest chakra signals and noticed Sasuke's was the closest to her postion and started off towards that way.

_

* * *

_

With Sasuke after the separation

Sasuke landed on a tree branch and looked around with his sharingan eyes. Just then his instincts scream to tell him to jump and when he did he was glad seeing as how the branch he was on shattered from what looks to be a mechanical hand. When he followed the cable to its origin he saw Fuyaguma Mizore coming at him on his board. Sasuke then did several handsigns ending with Tora, he screams out "**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)". With that multiple basketball sized fireballs shot out of his mouth heading straight towards Mizore who with the added mobility with the board started dodging most of the fireballs and the ones that looked to about to hit were absorbed by the armor.

Sasuke dropped down spinning and came out of the spin with a axe kick which was blocked by Mizore's left forearm. Mizore grabbed Sasuke's ankle and threw him away and he shot after him. Sasuke skidding to a stop looks up in time to dodge a punch from Mizore. He countered by pivot on his left foot and kick him in the gut with his right foot then use his hands to do a handstand kick to Mizore's chin sending the giant back a few feet. Mizore not wanting to be beat came back and started trying to out power the boy only to find the boy dodging every single move he makes causing him to only get angrier.

Sasuke seeing Mizore getting angrier jumps back and starts doing some handsigns for his signature "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique)!". Out of his mouth came a elephant sized fireball that screamed towards Mizore burning trees and evaporating the snow in seconds as it soars by. Mizore having not many defensive jutsus does the strongest offensive one he knows to try and weaken incoming fireball "**Hyōton: Haryū Mūko** (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)" Just then out of the snow came a large tiger made out of ice and went straight for the fireball. Sasuke seeing this pumped and channeled fire chakra into the **Goukakyuu **causing it to grow slightly and turn semi white. Due to the power boost the **Goukakyuu **went straight through the ice tiger only loosing a little power but not much. Mizore seeing that his jutsu failed tried jumping away but the fireball went straight through the chakra armor, like Haku jutsu to Fubuki's armor, and burned his right leg to a crisp. He then yell in pain and agony when he landed holding the burnt stump that was once his usable leg.

Sasuke seeing that his opponent is down deactivates his sharigan with a quick check to see that the ice jutsu that Mizore used was locked up for later. He then noticed a chakra signal coming and got back on guard only to drop it when he sees Haku drop into the new clearing. Now noticing the damage he looks at the battlefield. Many trees were black and burning from the **Goukakyuu**, a path was carved through the snow and ground from the fire jutsu, and some shuriken were lodged in some trees from the **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique). After gathering his things, and nodding to Haku who nodded back, he walked over the downed snow nin. Mizore's leg was totally black from the intense fire from the enhanced **Goukakyuu**. Not even saying a thing the raven haired boy throws a kunai into Mizore's heart instantly killing him. He then turns to see Haku walk over to him.

"We better head over to Kakashi-san and see if we can help. I felt Naruto-kun head on ahead after being separated." Haku said while sealing Mizore's body up like she did to Fubuki's.

"Today just keeps getting better and better eh Haku?" Sasuke growls out in annoyance making Haku giggle.

"You know just now you sounded like Naruto-kun when we went on that mission to Bird Country and got ambushed by many bandit camps." Haku joked causing both to laugh at the memory of a ticked off blond

"Brings back memories eh Haku?" Sasuke sighed out making Haku nod

"Well I would love to stay and reminisce but we have a blond time bomb and a dog lover to go catch up to." Sasuke said before jumping off with Haku following while giggle at the nicknames.

_

* * *

_

With Kakashi after the separation

_Clang_

_Thump_

_Clank_

Those were the only sounds you could hear in the clearing as 2 blurs went at it. Kakashi with his headband up was holding a kunai facing Rouga Nadare who also had a kunai in his hand. The two have been at it for about 2 minutes now ever since the separation between the others. The two then jumped into the air again and became blurs. After another minute of colliding kunai and blocking, dodging, and landing punches and kicks to each other the two jump away.

Panting slightly, Kakashi blurs through some handsigns for **Katon: Karyuudan **(Fire Style: Fire Dragon Projectile). Kakashi shoots out a large dragon made of fire that heads towards Rouga.

Rouga at the same time was going through his own handsigns for **Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu** (Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche). From the mountainside came a avalanche that turned into several large wolves of snow and ice.

The two attacks collided causing large amounts of steam to engulf the area. Kakashi using this to his advantage made a few handsigns and whispered out "**Hidden Mist Jutsu**". The steam then thickened making it even harder to see. Kakashi thanking Zabuza for the lessons in the art of Silent killing put his headband back over his sharingan and closed his other eye and started using his other major senses, as in hearing and smell. Rouga was cautious as the steam started getting thicker and the heat was getting to him as the sweat going down his face was any indication.

"Whatever you are doing Kakashi won't work." Nadare yelled out in every direction causing himself to turn into a homing beacon for the sharigan warrior "Your just causing yourself to loose visibility as well."

Kakashi on the other hand just stayed quiet and with practiced ease snuck up behind Nadare with a kunai in his hand. Using a skill that he picked up from Zabuza who was able to throw his voice throughout the mist like a ventriloquist. "Hmmm… I wonder how much of a idiot you truly are Nadare." a tick mark appeared on Rouga's head much to the amusement of Kakashi "Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't kill you with using my other senses." With a demonstration he appeared in front of a startled snow nin and slashed him across the chest before disappearing again while Rouga screamed out in pain.

This was the scene that Haku and Sasuke came up to. As they crouched down on a tree branch away from the mist they could hear all the screams of pain coming from Rouga and the taunts from Kakashi. What Kakashi was saying to the poor snow nin was quite funny as the giggling and chuckling coming from the two young Leaf nin were any indication.

"Well it sounds like my team is here meaning that your two companions are dead in a ditch somewhere though I could give a damn." Kakashi said literally almost sounding like Zabuza for a second there making Haku shiver at the thought of another Zabuza in Leaf.

"HA like those brats can actually kill skilled ninja!? There what? Less then 10 years old and you expect them to be able to kill trained ninja? HA thanks for the laugh" Rouga shouted earning a sigh from Kakashi and a couple of twitches from both Haku and Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke was holding himself back from going down there and making a fool out of himself to try and kick Rouga's idiotic ass. Haku on the other hand knowing where Rouga was blurred through her favorite set of handsigns "**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou **(Ice Style: Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles)" she yells out which warns Kakashi who jumps away Rouga but Rouga on the other hand just looks in every direction until hundreds of shatters are heard then one big shatter is heard causing him to look down at the broken chakra power source. Next thing that happens causes him to leave this plain of existence. In the mist the sound of 1000 birds chirping is heard. "**Chidori!**" Kakashi yells out before sprinting right at Rouga who is trying to figure out where that chirping noise is coming from until it was too late and he got a chidori straight through the heartwith Kakashi's hand going straight through his chest like a hot knife to butter.

Kakashi then pulls his hand out and shakes it to rid it of any excess blood then cancels the Hidden Mist. With the chakra fueling the mist gone the mist instantly starts clearing up and the two young Leaf nin hop down to their leader.

"You have fun Kakashi-san?" Haku joked causing Kakashi to chuckle in embarrassment to Sasuke's amusement

"Yeah its fun to cause your opponent to get angry like that and also he didn't know who he really was dealing with cause the last time he really fought me was about 12-13 years ago. If it weren't for Naruto getting me back in business then I would have had a rougher time with him." Kakashi said while pulling out his book called _Legend of the Gutsy Ninja by Jiraiya the Gama Sannin._

"Come on lets go catch up with Naruto before he gets himself in trouble." Sasuke suggested and the two nodded and then the three set off to follow our blond haired hero

_

* * *

_

With Naruto and Vaan after the separation

We find our blond haired boy hopping tree to tree at a neck breaking speed. Koyuki had told him that Dotou had taken the necklace from her when she was in the throne room so he was following Dotou's scent. While he was at it him and Vaan were coming with strategies to how to fight Dotou when they reach him.

"Should we surprise him with a Gatsuuga? Or do you want me to face him by myself?" Naruto asked Vaan while hopping along the trees

"_Well at first it should be you then we should mix it up so he won't be able to predict our attacks." Vaan suggested_

"Well that sounds like it will work. Just get ready for anything brother." the blond replied

"_And you too brother." Vaan said silently _(the two of them are pretty much blood brothers cause you never see them separated from each other)

While those two are on Dotou's trail lets go look at where Dotou went anyway, shall we? Said man was flying towards a village his spies told him about saying that the ninja were based before they attacked meaning Koyuki would be there. So right now he was heading straight for where he thought Koyuki was to get the hexagonal necklace from her so he could claim the 'ultimate' power he heard about from his brother. With that power he could lead Snow Country to taking over the ninja world.

Little did the man know that right below him was the now running Princess Koyuki Kazehana. She was running to the village that was on the map that Naruto gave her while telling her that Sandayuu was there waiting for her. She really hoped that Dotou would be defeated by the blond boy. She stopped for a little rest leaning against a tree while looking up only to have her eyes widen and gasp… rather loudly.

Dotou with his ninja hearing heard a loud gasp and looked down to only have his eyes widen slightly then grin dangerously as he saw his niece right below him. Without thinking much he shot down while the girl was still in shock and when he was close enough he grabbed her and took off to where the ultimate power was said to be located. Koyuki had snapped out of her shocked stupor and tried to get out of her uncle's grasp but when she noticed that she was high up in the air she gave a yelp in surprise and held onto her uncle for dear life not wanting to die just yet.

_

* * *

_

Back to the blond and Vaan

Naruto and Vaan have been hopping for what appears to be 9-10 minutes and when hear a yelp they look up to see something that causes their eyes to widen in shock as they watch Dotou fly off with Koyuki in his arms. Cursing so badly that Anko would blush in embarrassment Naruto shot off after them with Vaan right behind him.

For almost 5 minutes the 2 were hopping through the trees like they were possessed tailing Dotou to what looks like a ice valley with 6-7 weird looking towers of ice surrounding the main valley. In the middle of the valley was a shrine of sorts where right now was Dotou and Koyuki were standing. Naruto not wanting to rush in stayed off to the side to watch what was going to happen. He could sense that the spikes of chakra that were coming from Haku and the others and the snow nin had ended about 2 minutes ago meaning that either they won or they lost and Naruto surely hoped they won. But anyway back on track here.

_

* * *

_

With Dotou and Koyuki

Dotou was eager to see his ultimate treasure as he lowered and pushed in the hexagonal necklace into the small hole and then turned it like a key. When he heard a click he let go of the necklace and waited with there being a short moment of silence until the slight sound of rushing water could be heard. He and Koyuki turn to see that the ice started to slowly melt all around them. Steam was coming out of cracks in the ice and snow was melting off of the rocks. Off in the distance Naruto was watching the event unfold and can guess that the so called 'ultimate' treasure was a generator or heater of some magnitude to start melting the ice around the whole half a mile in diameter valley.

"It's so warm… What is this…?" Koyuki asked herself

"What the..? A heat generator..? The hidden treasure of the Kazahana clan is a STUPID heat generator!?" Dotou roared as he was pissed cause he was expecting something more along the lines of a artifact with dangerous powers but this was so not what he wanted.

"Well I actually saw this coming" a voice said from behind the 2 and when they turned Dotou's face got a face full of fist courtesy of Naruto sending him skidding across the ice into a rock formation.

"Naruto-kun" Koyuki says in surprise

"Heh good thing I got here just in time- the blond was interrupted by the shouting of **Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu **(Ice Style: Black Dragon Blizzard) then out of the smoke where Dotou is came a large black dragon charging straight at Naruto making him pick up Koyuki and jumping far away. The dragon slammed into the ice breaking it and causing the freezing cold water below the ice reveal itself. After setting Koyuki down Naruto turns to see Dotou running straight at him with his hand cocked back for a punch. Not wanting to let the big loaf get a upper hand Naruto started running at Dotou and in a second a blur appeared running next to the blond showing that it was Vaan and with a nod from each other they performed the first technique for the **Kitsune-Shikon-Ryu**.

"_Gatsūga_!" (yeah I know it's a Inuzuka move but hey they technically are the only animal clan known) Both Naruto and Vaan then started spinning creating 2 large drills that shot towards Dotou like rockets.

When Dotou saw this he instantly jumped out of the way and when the two drills hit the rock crater he made he was shocked and slightly fearful seeing that the crater was tripled in size and quadrupled in depth. Out of the smoke came the 2 drills coming straight at the man who tried to dodge again but was hit on the left side of his torso causing him to yell out in pain. (remember the armor absorbs ninjutsu and genjutsu but not taijutsu and _Gatsūga _is pure taijutsu) Getting up while doing handsigns Dotou faces the drills before shoving his palms outwards yelling "**Hyouton: Souryuu Boufuusetsu **(Ice Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard)" Out of his palms were 2 large black ethereal dragons roaring towards Naruto and Vaan.

Naruto seeing the attack coming started to push out Wind chakra from every chakra point on his body making his drills turn into a vortex and with the added speed boost from the Wind chakra he shot ahead of Vaan and crashed into the two dragons yelling out "**Futon: Gatsūga**". The two attacks met and a explosion rocked the icy ground. Ice started flying in multiple directions in which Vaan had to move out of the way to not get hit. Everyone looked into the dust to see the outcome and they weren't disappointed when they heard a yell "**Katon: Karyuu Endan **(Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)" Out of the smoke came a large widespread white flame that tore through the ice making stream instantly. Cursing Dotou started doing handsigns for **Suiton: Suijinheki **(Water Style: Water Encampment Wall) making a 2 foot thick wall of water surrounded him and when the two jutsu hit each other a large explosion of steam erupted burning Dotou considerably.

The blond, fox, and princess looked into the large steam buildup while listening to the screams of pain coming form within. Naruto being the cautious type put his hands up to his mouth before sucking in his breath while pouring a large amount of wind chakra into his lungs. When he was at his peak he started blowing out yelling "**Futon: Diatoppa**". Out of his mouth came a large wind that blew the steam away in a matter of seconds revealing a rather sickening sight. Koyuki had gasped before turning and barfing up her supper from last night. Naruto cringed at the sight while Vaan turned his head.

What they were looking at was a barely alive Dotou who was burned beyond recognition. His face was so burned that is was bleeding from his mouth, eyes, and nose. The steam was so hot that the metal on the chakra armor slightly melted. Dotou's arms that were unprotected were just like his face bleeding and charred from the steam. Naruto wanting to end the poor man's life so he can stop suffering bit his thump before swiping the digit over the tattoo with the kanji for "Black Lightning" on it. In a poof out came Minato's legendary blade Kuro-Denkou in its sheath. Naruto then put the blade in his belt on his left side and got into a stance with his left thumb pressed up under the guard for faster release and his right hand gripped onto the handle. His body was turned with his right foot out front with his left behind. (The blond is now in the legendary Battou-Jutsu stance of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style if you do not know.) In seconds Naruto's happy-go lucky attitude disappears and in its place is a look that would even scare Orochimaru and stotic Itachi, a face of total and completely emotionless (creepy isn't it).

Naruto then takes a deep breath before disappearing so fast that a afterimage was left behind. In a flash and the sound of sword cutting flesh Koyuki and Vaan see Naruto in a sort of crouching position slowly putting his blade back into its sheath. When the _click_ of the blade fully going into the sheath Dotou's body explodes in a gush of blood as limbs just drop to the ground. Naruto just turned around and prayed for Dotou's passing before sealing his head away. When the three thought it was all over the sound of cracking can be heard. The three turned to see the pillar of ice closest to Naruto start cracking before a couple of piece fall down. This is the sight Kakashi, Haku, and Sasuke came in to.

It all happened in a couple seconds as the whole ground suddenly turned into a valley of not ice but flowers and grass. The sun had finally come up showing its glory over the now flower filled valley. Just then 2 voice can be heard. All looked to the middle area of the valley where a huge 3-D image of young Koyuki walked into view. Then after a bit Koyuki's father came into view and the two started talking. (I am not going to recreate the conversation cause it is annoying)

At the end everyone was chuckling, laughing, or giggling while Koyuki was crying as well for the first time in almost 15 years. Naruto smiled at the sight of Koyuki being happy before he turned to talk to his first love.

'_Quit a happy ending eh Rei-hime?'_

"**Hai Naruto-kun. It sure is a nice ending to a long story."**

'_I can't wait to get you out into the real world Rei-hime. The seal we are working on is getting close to being complete and the sooner the better cause so far I am about 30% Hanyou.' _the blond said looking at his arms and lower legs

"**Don't worry Naruto-kun we will get it in time. First we need to finish the seal then wait until after the 'Rebirth' before using it so nothing bad will happen."**

'_Well I hope nothing does happen cause I can't lose the first being that I fell in love' _Naruto said with a caring voice

"**I love you Naruto-kun"**

'_Love you too Rei-hime' _Naruto said before cutting the link when he felt a familiar presence approach

While Naruto and Rei were talking Sasuke, Kakashi, and Haku hopped down from their perch and landed next to Koyuki. They were looking all around looking at the beauty before shifting their looks to both Koyuki and the blond haired boy off in the distance. Kakashi started asking Koyuki about what happened while Haku walked over to Naruto. Haku, along the way, saw the mound of flesh that used to be Dotou with disgust and slightly green from the amount of blood. When Haku was within 3 meters of her blond haired lover she noticed he was in a slight trance and guessed he was talking with Rei.

Not even 2 seconds later Naruto snapped out of his trance and turned to see Haku less then a meter away from him. He smiled softly at her before pulling her into a hug and a kiss to the forehead. Haku returned the hug and just stayed in his arms for a bit. Getting a bit tired from the use of multpile jutsu Naruto sat down with Haku happily sitting on his lap leaning against his chest. She snuggled even closer before looking up and kissing the blond under the chin earning a chuckle from the blond.

"Calm down Haku-chan we can't do anything that far just yet." Naruto teased making Haku going tomato red at the indication before pouting

"No need to tease Naruto-kun" Haku says with a pout making it hard for Naruto to resist the urge to make out with her there and then in front of the others

"Must resist cuteness… must resist cuteness…" muttering the blond kept repeating the mantra making Haku giggle

"Naruto-kun you know you can never resist little ol' me" Haku said in a cute voice which made Naruto's defenses drop and he just started making out with her there and then causing her to moan in his mouth. When the two were done they were out of breath and blushing slightly.

"Man that was good" Naruto muttered and Haku nodded in agreement

When everything was set Kakashi came over and told the two lovebirds to get ready to head out. After receiving 2 nods Kakashi left to go inform Sasuke who was sightseeing.

_

* * *

_

Next Day in the main palace

Here we find Princess Koyuki being sworn in to be the leader of the now called Spring Country. Down below were Sandayuu, Naruto with Vaan on his head, Haku, Kakashi, and Sasuke looking up with happy smiles for the change in the girl's life. Just a week ago the girl was a snot nose brat with confidence problems (like a certain Hyuuga heiress) but now she's going to prove herself as the leader of a country.

The group was waiting to head on home and go on a vacation and relax (or in Naruto's terms training). After a little chat with Koyuki and finding out that she will continue to be a actress and is even going to be in the future production of Icha Icha Paradise the Movie much to Naruto's and Haku's dismay. Kakashi having that rare moment of turning back into the old Kakashi giggle with a blush on his face before getting hit up top the head by Naruto to remember that he is on a mission.

_

* * *

_

Three Days Later

The trio with fox made it safely back to Konoha only stopping when the group caught and killed a couple D-rank , C-rank, and a single B-rank missing nin. 3 were from Kiri, 5 were from Leaf, 2 from Kumo, then the B-rank was from Iwa. After turning in the several heads to the bounty office and turning in the Snow nin to the hunter, the group head to the tower to turn in the report.

_

* * *

_

Hokage's office

In the office we find Team Fox w/ Kakashi standing in front of the Third Hokage, who had a praising smile on his face, and told him the whole report. Everything from the encounter on the iceberg to the end when Dotou was killed by a quick cut down by Naruto's _Hiten Mitsurugi Style _kill.

To be exact, when a certain purple haired Anbu (Yuugao Uzuki), a sickly Jonnin(Gekko Hayate), and a upcoming Weapon Mistress (if you don't her name you're an idiot) heard of Naruto knowing and learning the fabled lost art they were gob smacked and nearly drowned the young blond with questions of how he started learning it and how he even knew of the lost art. The blond told them he found a scroll in his family vault which he knew was a real bad lie but to his astonishment they accepted it. Naruto knew that once word got out that he owns 3 of the most powerful and legendary blades in existence then he would be sought out by every known and aspiring Kenjutsu user to get their hands on them and he didn't want to have Leaf to have more trouble as it is.

When the report was over Naruto and Kakashi stayed behind and Naruto told the Third about his new creations. Even though he was near his 70s and is known as the Professor for his prowess in the Second and Third wars where he killed multiple battalions of Iwa, Ame, Suna, and Grass shinobi, the old man is still baffled by the ingenuity of the jutsus that Naruto has created, truth be told that the Third thought that Naruto's interest in creating jutsus came from his father who was famous for creating both Rasengan and Hirashin. The Third of course wanted to see the jutsu in action and being that Naruto was the one to create them he was the one that mastered them first and he did which took Kakashi by surprise but put it away as Naruto never sleeps that long when he wants to master new jutsu.

When Naruto showed off the **Doton: Kyojin Chikara **(Earth Release: Titan's Might), to say that the Third and Kakashi were shocked would be an understatement the jutsu made the blond almost and maybe even equal to Tsunade's level of strength and that's saying something. Naruto with the jutsu was able to crush a mountain with a supercharged punch that was felt for miles causing complaints which were ignored by the Third.

_

* * *

_

Later

After everything was done and wrote down, Naruto left the office to head home and start on a couple new chakra control exercises that he thought up. The first one was holding senbon and kunai to his body through the use of chakra but also try to not get stabbed by them, chakra strings onto inanimate objects, like puppets, creating kunai, senbon, and other weapon or defense with pure chakra.

And that's what happened for the remainder of the year.

Over the remaining 4 months Naruto has been working on mastery of Earth chakra by mastering Iron manipulation. The blond also has been meditating while having his multiple chakras flowing through him. When he has wind chakra going through him he feels at peace, water is like flowing down river, and fire covers over him burning everything around him but not him. Once Naruto has mastery over the 5 primary elements and Ice then he will start working on Wood, Metal, Sand, and Magma starting with Wood since he would be able to have help from Yamato.

For the blond's Kenjutsu training, Naruto mastered his father's style, mother's style, and the third technique to Hiten Mitsurugi. The blond has been using everyday to get a feel of Wadō Ichimonji, Kokutou Yoru, and Shodai Kitetsu. Naruto couldn't wait to start **Santōryū** because to him it sounds like a perfect style to use for any battle but Hiten Mitsurugi would still be one of main styles to master due to it being legendary and can only be handed down from master to apprentice making there only 1 true user in the world after the apprentice kills the master for the final technique.

Naruto's Nin-, Gen-, and Tai- jutsu have all been rising like normally. Naruto every few days comes up with a new jutsu and while his clones work on mastering his jutsus to limited amount of chakra usage. So far Naruto has several names in the bingo books across the countries like: Kazeryuu of Konoha (Wind Dragon of Konoha), Sojouko Kitsune Senjoku (Elemental Fox Flash), and Shunshin no Naruto (has created 10+ different shunshins). So far in Naruto's practice on **Hirashin**, he has been able to fully master the technique and is having all the clones that were working on that to help work on **Shunpo no Jutsu** and so far he is able to get almost 100 yards on the technique before his clones are winded and disperse.

Naruto's genjutsu is close to that of even Kurenai's level but still needs more work. He can disperse any genjutsu almost instantly after noticing that one was on him and now he can do most human C- and B-ranked with limited chakra, control, and handsigns. For his Onipou genjutsu he has most of the D- and C-ranked ones down but still needs to work on them.

Rei told Naruto that she wouldn't be teaching him any Onipou ninjutsu until after his 'Rebirth' due to the need of demonic chakra and when the blond turns half-demon he would get a second chakra coil system for his own demon chakra.

Naruto's taijutsu is coming along nicely as the blond mastered Taekwondo, Aikido, its combo, his mother's style Reikoku Ken-ryuu, his father's Hummingbird style, combo of them, and Iron Skin Style. Naruto is currently having multiple clones sparring so not to get rusty while another group was creating a new secret style of taijutsu. Naruto and Vaan have been very proficient in the Kitsune-Shikon-Ryu (Fox-Claw Style).

Naruto's ninjutsu repertoire is still growing as he continues to create and master more jutsus from both the clan library and his spirits. So far he is on A-class jutsu for wind, B-class for Fire, Ice, and Water, C- and low B-class Earth and Lightning. For his wind, ice, fire, and water jutsu he has all D- and C-class jutsu down to not needing handsigns.

* * *

**Alright for all those that read my fics i have a anouncement.**

**I am putting this fic up for adoption and deleting the other fic. Now i know lots of you like this fic but i can't stand the flames and the complaints. I know i don't ****own the jutsus that i set down or parts of the plot but i was just making this to relieve some damn stress BUT NO you flamers had to bitch about Naruto being too young to love Kyuubi well you idiots should read some other NarutoxFemKyuubi fics and see that sometimes Naruto at the age of maybe 5-10 meets her and they become a couple.**

**Now, the reasons why i am stopping this fic is because i realized that all i am doing is taking other people's work and mixing it together and for me to realize this was a lonely complaint from Elredar Skylance. He with the threat and actually reporting me made me realize i do all that. So people i will take down the poll and i will wait for a person to ask if they could take the fic from me. And just for the record FUCK YOU FLAMERS! That is all.**

**Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

nubsauce13

bloodlust002


End file.
